I Should Go
by nikkipattinson
Summary: I was happy. I thought that she was too. I guess that's why the cheating completely blindsided me. I would never have done it and I had just assumed that she felt the same. I thought that she loved me as much as I loved her. I was wrong. This is an E/B fic. Be patient!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Prologue**

I had been living in Chicago for several years. I'd graduated from Northwestern and gotten a job at a law firm in Chicago. I'd never really felt the urge or pull to go back to Washington, much less the sleepy, little town from which I hailed.

Don't get me wrong. I didn't stay completely away from Forks. I went home for most holidays. During undergrad and most of law school, I went home every Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Fourth of July. Then I met Tanya and the visits became less frequent. We'd spend every other Christmas and Thanksgiving with her family. The July Fourth visits ceased completely. We usually had a small get together with friends instead.

I had made a life for myself in Chicago with Tanya. We lived in an apartment in one of the better areas. We were both successful in our fields. We had money and friends. I was happy. I thought that she was too. I guess that's why the cheating completely blindsided me. I would never have done it and I had just assumed that she felt the same. I thought that she loved me as much as I loved her.

I was wrong.

**Chapter One**

I can still see the image of another man's ass in my bed... driving into my girlfriend. I can still see the shocked expression on Tanya's face and the satisfied smirk on his. I don't even know how I managed to turn and walk back out of the apartment. I don't know how I ended up at that bar. Everything is a blur except that image of his ass.

I hope that I had a cab take me to that hotel where I awoke the next morning. Considering that my car wasn't in the parking lot and I had to ask the front desk if they knew where I had been before I checked in, I can only assume that the bartender helped a brother out.

The concierge called another cab that took me back to the bar. I called in sick at the office and reluctantly returned to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked inside to find Tanya waiting for me. She stood as I entered. I held up one hand indicating that I didn't want her to say anything yet. I walked into our bedroom and jerked the comforter and sheets from the bed. I returned to the living room and entered the kitchen, dragging the bed linens behind me. I took the scissors out of the drawer by the bar and began systematically ripping the sheets into shreds.

"Edward?" she said. I looked up and shot daggers at her with my eyes. I shook my head and indicated with the scissors that she should sit down again. She sat on the couch and hung her head.

I finished the sheets and pillowcases and was starting on the comforter when she said, "That's a rather expense comforter, Edward."

I stared at her for maybe a minute and then I plunged the scissors into the fabric. Cloth and quilting littered the kitchen floor. I could hear Tanya crying. I couldn't figure out why _she_ was crying. I was the one in pain here.

The last of the comforter fell to the floor and I looked up at her. "Why are you crying?" I asked. I noticed that my voice sounded flat and dull.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed.

"For what? For fucking another man in our bed or for getting caught fucking another man in our bed? Which is it, Tanya? Are you sorry that you did it or just that you got caught?"

"I'm so sorry for all of it," she said as she stood. She walked toward me and I took a step back. "I love you, Edward. I'm so sorry. I don't..."

"Don't say that," I screamed. My anger had finally gotten the best of my self-control. "Don't you dare say that you love me. You were fucking another man in our bed. That's not love, Tanya. That's... that's... I don't know what that is. What the fuck? Why?" I pushed past her and went back to the bedroom.

I picked the mattress up off the bed. Looking back, I think that the adrenaline had taken over by then. That's the only way that I can explain my ability to pick up the mattress and push it through the apartment to the front door unassisted.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she scurried along behind me.

"This can't stay here," I muttered as I pushed the mattress out the front door and propped it against the wall by the garbage chute.

"You can't leave that there," she said.

"Watch me," I said as I went back into the apartment. I slammed the door as I entered. Tanya barely caught it before it could hit her in the face.

"Will you please calm down and listen to me?" she screamed.

"You have no right to ask me to do anything, anymore, little girl," I said in warning.

"Edward, please, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. He just made me feel so special... pretty."

I turned on her. "I didn't do those things for you? I didn't make you feel wanted... loved?"

"Well... yes, but..."

"What? What 'but', Tanya?"

"You work a lot and you sometimes have to cancel our plans and I sometimes feel like you take me for granted."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Those are issues that a couple would talk about and resolve. Those are not excuses to fuck another man in our bed."

She reached out and touched my arm. I recoiled in disgust. "No. You don't get to touch me. Sit down," I ordered.

"I'm not some child that you can order around," she yelled.

I leaned in and looked her directly in the eyes. "Sit down," I said through gritted teeth. She obediently sat on the edge of the couch.

I began pacing the room. I pulled at my hair. I lost the fight with the tears. I could feel them coursing, warm, down my face. I walked to the far wall by the balcony and punched a hole in it.

Tanya stood. "Sit down!" I screamed. She sat.

"You're bleeding," she whimpered.

"Why are you crying?" I asked again.

"Well, you're kind of scaring me," she said as she curled into a ball on the couch.

"Have I ever hit you before?" She shook her head. "Have I ever laid a hand on you in anger or done anything to make you think that I ever would?" She shook her head again. "Then what are you afraid that I will do?"

"I'm afraid that you'll leave me," she whispered.

I knelt down beside the couch so that I could look her in the eyes. "Sweetheart, I left you when I walked out the front door last night. I'm just here now to make sure that you get the hell out of my apartment and my life."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "You want me to leave?"

I stood and walked back to the bedroom. I yanked open the closet door and began throwing her things onto the box springs of what used to be our bed.

"What are you doing?" I ignored her and continued throwing her things out of my closet. I went to the chest of drawers next and began throwing those things onto the growing pile. I got to her lingerie drawer and paused. There were things in there that I had never seen before.

I pulled a red lace top from the drawer and held it up to her. "Did he buy you this? Did you wear it for him? Did he like it?" I threw it on the pile before she could answer. I found the matching panties and tossed them at her feet.

She looked down at them and then back up at me. "You're being cruel," she mumbled.

"No," I said as I turned back to the business of tossing her things out of my chest of drawers. "Cruel would be pushing you out the door and tossing your shit off the balcony for you to pick up off the lawn. I'm giving you the opportunity to pack it all up and get the hell out."

She started snatching articles of clothing off the bed and that was when I noticed that she was wearing only a robe and her slippers. She stepped into a pair of panties, not the ones I had thrown at her feet, and then a pair of slacks before removing the robe to show her bare breasts. She saw me glance at her tits and smiled.

She took a step toward me and I glared. She smiled and pushed out her chest. "You always did love my body," she purred.

I bent down and picked up the top that she had dropped on the floor. I shoved it at her. "I loved my girlfriend who I thought would never betray my trust. The body was just pretty packaging. I thought that the person underneath it all was a decent human being. I was wrong. That pretty exterior hid a manipulative whore."

She slapped me and I smiled. "If you touch me again, in any way, I'll have you arrested for assault. This would be considered a domestic dispute so you would be placed in a cell for a mandatory twenty-four hour hold."

"You wouldn't dare," she sneered.

"Try me," I replied. "Put on some clothes. You look pathetic. Start packing this shit. I want you out of here today."

"You can't just throw me out. This is my apartment too."

"Actually, if you check the lease, my name appears on the paperwork and my name only. All of the utilities are in my name and every check written to cover the rent and those said utilities was written on my account. Legally, you were just an extended stay house guest."

"But... but... where will I go?" she whined.

"Not really my problem," I said as I left the room. "Why don't you call the fucker whose ass I saw last night? Maybe he'll let you crash with him. At this point in time, I really don't give a flying fuck what happens to you."

I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I wondered briefly if I would need to throw out the couch as well, but then decided to not think about it again. I turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. I could hear Tanya in the bedroom crying and talking, but I didn't hear packing.

"You had better be packing all that up. You've got until four o'clock to be out," I yelled. I figured six hours was plenty of time to exit my life.

Tanya came out of the bedroom and glared at me with her hands on her hips. "You want to know why I did it, Edward?" she sneered. "I did it because you are a colossal disappointment. What's it been... five years since you graduated law school? You are still just an associate. You're barely more than a paralegal. You're a glorified gopher.

"We've been together for six years. Six years, Edward! Where's my ring? We should be married by now. I'm tired of waiting for you to decide that it's the right time.

"And don't get me started about our sex life. Better yet, let's start. You suck! You are the worst lay I've ever had. It's the same thing every time. Same positions. Same moves. Same time limit. You're like a robot."

She turned and stomped back to the bedroom. I shrugged and went back to watching television. Suddenly, she appeared in the doorway again and said, "And you have a small dick!"

"Well in comparison to the size of the hole it was going into, I guess _you_ would consider it small. There's not much you can do when you're throwing a pickle down a cavern. Trust me when I tell you that I didn't feel much either."

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"I've changed my mind. You have until two. Better get to packing, you used up whore." I had turned back to the TV, so I didn't see the pillow that was hurled at my head before it hit me. I picked it up from the floor and placed it beside me on the couch. "I'm warning you, Tanya, if you hit me again, I will have you arrested."

"I hate you!" she screamed as she went back to the bedroom.

"Fine line, baby, fine line," I muttered.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I stood and went to answer it. I opened the door and Tanya's sister, Irina, pushed past me. She stomped through the apartment to the bedroom. "Sure, Irina, you can come in. It's just my home you're invading." I turned to close the door and noticed that Tanya's best friend was still standing outside. "Kate," I said.

"Hi, Edward. What a mess, huh?"

"You could say that. Did she call in reinforcements?" Kate nodded. "Well, you might as well come in." I opened the door wider and welcomed Kate inside.

I closed the door behind her. When I turned around Kate was still standing there, staring at me. "I didn't know, Edward, I promise. This is just awful. I can't believe that she'd do this. Are you okay?"

I licked my lips and stared at the floor. Kate was the first person to ask if I was alright. I figured that she wouldn't be the last. I thought about my answer for a minute. "No," I finally said. "I'm barely holding it together. I never in a million years thought that this would happen. I can't even wrap my mind around it. Why would she do this to me... to us?"

"I don't know, Edward. People have different reasons for being unfaithful. None of them make any sense to the person who was betrayed. You may never get her to admit that she did something wrong. Cheaters always try to justify their actions. I personally think that there is no justification. What she's done is just wrong. I don't blame you for kicking her out."

I nod. "Thanks. You better get back there. She's really upset."

"Do you care?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to, but a small part of me still cares for her. It's not a large enough piece to block out the image of that fucker's ass though."

"What?"

"I'm sure that Tanya will explain. She has until two to be gone. You guys better hurry."

A couple of hours later, Irina began wheeling luggage out of the back of the apartment and into the living room. "What in the hell do you think that you're doing?" I asked.

"Fuck off," she replied as she went back to the bedroom.

I got up and looked down at _my_ luggage, a graduation gift from my parents. I unzipped the small carry-on and dumped the contents onto the floor. I moved to the next piece and did the same.

"What are you doing?" Irina said as she came out with more of my luggage in her hands.

"This," I said as I pointed at the Samsonite suitcase that was sitting beside my front door, "is _my_ luggage. She isn't leaving here with any of my things. You'll have to find another way to pack all of _this_. You have about an hour left."

Irina smirked. "From what I understand, she'll be leaving with a few of your _things_. Your pride and your masculinity are pretty much in her purse, right?"

I smiled. "There are garbage bags under the sink. She can use those. You know, use a trash bag to get rid of the trash." I opened the final suitcase and dumped it out as well.

"You're a bastard," Tanya said from the doorway.

"Better a bastard than a whore." I saw Kate avert her eyes. Maybe I was being a little too cruel, but, damn it, I was mad. A small part of me thought about apologizing, but then I remembered what I had seen the night before and even that small part changed its tune.

I went into the kitchen and took out a handful of garbage bags. I thrust them at Irina. "Pack," I ordered as I pointed to the pile of things on the floor.

It was a few minutes after two when Kate and Irina walked out with the last of Tanya's things. Irina glared at me every time that she walked past, but Kate always looked at me with what I could only describe as sympathy. Finally, Tanya emerged with her purse and a cosmetics case in her arms. I could tell that she had been crying. I almost cared.

"I'll be at Irina's," she said.

"Don't really care," I replied as I kept staring at the television.

She continued to stand there and look at me until I finally turned my head in her direction. "Do you feel nothing for me?" she asked.

My eyes dropped to the floor as I thought of how I wanted to answer her. "I would have done anything for you, Tanya. I loved you. I would never have cheated on you and I don't understand how you could do this to me. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough, but that doesn't give you an excuse to fuck someone else."

She took a few steps toward me. "Why can't we work this out? We love each other."

"No," I said as I shook my head. "_We_ don't." I don't know if she understood what I meant, but she turned and left anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Two**

You know when a couple breaks up and everyone wonders who gets the friends? Well, I can tell you who got mine; the lying, cheating whore. I suddenly had an extremely free social calendar. Apparently, all of my 'buddies' were actually the boyfriends, fiancés, and husbands of Tanya's friends. I found myself spending more and more time at a bar near the office.

I didn't want to go home. It was too quiet. I had been sleeping on the couch, since I refused to move that tainted mattress back into my home. I had to change my cell phone number to get Tanya to quit calling and texting. I changed the locks on the apartment doors to make sure that she couldn't get back in. I even had the key fob that opened my car doors reprogrammed; that cost way more than I had expected.

I tried to move on. Kate came by once with lasagna, just to check on me. She told me that Tanya had broken it off with Assman; my name for him. I told her that it didn't change anything. I couldn't look at Tanya without seeing _him_ pounding into her... on _our_ bed. The image was seared onto my brain.

I told my parents about the break-up three months later. My mother wanted to get on a plane and come comfort her 'little tadpole'. My father asked if there was anything that they could do from Washington. I assured them that I was doing fine. I was sleeping, albeit on the couch; I was eating three meals a day, four if you count the liquid meal I got at the bar after work; I was going to work and doing my job, although I might have been a bit distracted at times. My life was going on. My broken heart was slowly mending.

Six months after the 'Tanya Affair' (pun intended), I received a call from my father. The lawyer in town, Mr. Masen, had had a stroke. Forks was in dire need of legal representation. I asked him what this had to do with me.

"It's time to come home, son. Think about it. What's holding you in Chicago now?" He had a point. There really was nothing left for me in Chicago.

So, that's how I found myself following a moving van halfway across the country. I was going home. Mr. Masen had recovered somewhat. He had trouble with his speech and he dragged his right leg slightly, but his mind was still sharp. Dad had talked to him while he was in the hospital and he agreed to take me on as a 'Junior Partner' so that I could help while he completed his recovery. My mother found a small two bedroom house in town that was within walking distance of the law office.

The movers were already at the house when I pulled into the driveway. I could see my mother standing on the porch directing them on what went where. I got out of the car and joined her on the porch.

"Hi, tadpole," she said as she hugged me. "How was your trip?"

"Long," I said with a yawn. "Having fun?" My mother loves to decorate so I knew that she was in her own personal heaven at that moment.

She just smiled and told a mover to put a box he was carrying in the kitchen. "Your new bedroom suite arrived yesterday. I took the liberty of setting it up in your bedroom."

"Thanks." I had left the tainted bedroom suite in Chicago. I moved out of the way of two men lugging my couch through the front door. "I have a few things in the car. Can I leave them here on the porch while you guys finish up? I'd like to go to the office and get settled there. I feel like I'm just in the way here."

"You are. We can take everything up to the bedroom. I'll help you unload the car and then you can get out of here. It's late for Mr. Masen, but he keeps a key to his side of the house under the flower pot by the door."

"What do you mean 'house'?" I asked as we walked to my car.

"The law office is in a converted duplex. Mr. Masen is on one side and Whitlock Accounting is on the other. It kind of makes sense really; the lawyer and the accountant in the same building. You remember Jasper Whitlock, don't you?"

Of course I remembered Jasper. We played football together. "Yep. Wide receiver. I remember."

"He's a CPA now... like his father. He came back here after he graduated from the University of Washington. Didn't he get a football scholarship or something?"

"I think so. We were on the team together, but we weren't the best of friends, Mom. If I remember correctly he was a little... different." Jasper Whitlock had been one of those really laid-back, kind of hippy type guys. I think that he stayed high most of high school. He only played ball because his father insisted. I remember that he was actually very good. He deserved that scholarship.

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my new office was probably the converted bedroom of a duplex. I was beginning to wonder what I had gotten myself into. I pulled out the two smallest pieces of luggage and handed them to my mother while I wrestled with the two larger cases. Mother walked past the movers and up the stairs so I followed. We entered the bedroom and I saw the bed that she had picked for me.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked as she dropped the luggage that she was carrying on the bed.

"It's nice," I replied. I lifted my largest case onto the bed and unzipped it. "I'm just going to unpack a few things before I go to the office."

"Nonsense. I can do this. You go." She took the clothes from my hands and pushed me toward the door.

"Mom, I can't let you do everything for me. I'm a grown man."

"You'll always be my little tadpole," she said as she pinched my cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom... please." I let her push me out of the room and down the hall.

"When you get back, I'll have the whole house set up for you."

"Thank you," I yelled back up the stairs. I was almost to the front door when I suddenly thought about food. I turned and found my way to the kitchen. There were boxes everywhere. I made my way through the maze and opened the refrigerator.

"I should have known," I muttered. Mom had stocked the refrigerator with her version of the essentials. I had milk and juice, some condiments and salad dressings, cheese, ham and turkey, a six pack of Coca-Cola, grape jelly, eggs, butter and margarine, and a few containers that looked like they held cole slaw and potato salad. I opened the vegetable crisper and found a bag of salad mix and a bag of baby carrots.

"Travesty. That's the beer drawer," I said to myself. I would definitely have to make a beer run before I came home. I checked the deli drawer and found that it was missing my favorite Babybel cheese. I moved the ham, turkey and cheese into that drawer and closed the refrigerator.

I opened the freezer to find a half gallon of vanilla ice cream, a box of banana popsicles, a bag of frozen broccoli spears, frozen peas, frozen mini ears of corn, a pack of hamburger meat and a pack of chicken breasts. "I bet there's bread and peanut butter around here somewhere," I said as I looked around.

I walked back out into the living room and yelled up the stairs, "Hey, Mom, what all did you buy? Did you get trash bags and paper towels too?"

My mother appeared at the top of the stairs. "You have all of the essentials, tadpole. I didn't know what new favorites you might have, but you won't go hungry at least and you have the things that you _need_."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"I know," she said cockily before she went back into the bedroom.

I shook my head and dodged my way out the front door. I almost walked to the office, but then thought about Babybel cheese and decided to drive so that I could stop by the grocery store on the way back.

****ISG****

Reviews make me want to post faster! Also, I will eventually post this on other sites that support banners. I suck at making banners, so I am calling all banner experts. I needs a sharp ass banner for this Edward/Bella with a slight relationship complication story. PM me for more details. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Three**

It took maybe thirty seconds to drive to my new office... I use the term loosely. It was indeed a duplex. A sign above the door on the right said 'Whitlock Accounting' and the left side door's sign said 'Anthony Masen, Attorney-at-Law.' I'd have to talk to Mr. Masen about changing it in the future. Maybe 'Masen and Cullen, Attorneys-at-Law' or some bullshit like that.

I tried the doorknob and found that the door was locked. I looked at my watch... ten after four. I'd never left the office in Chicago before six. I saw office hours on a placard by the door; 'Monday thru Friday, 8:00 am to 4:00 pm or whenever I decide it's time to go home.' I chuckled at the last comment. I was generally in the office and working by seven every morning. It wasn't uncommon for me to work an eleven hour day. Tanya may have had a point on that one.

I looked around for the flowerpot that my mom had said hid a key. I found two on the stoop. I picked up the first one and found nothing, so I tried the second one. I came up with nada.

"Shit," I muttered as I looked around. I didn't see any more flowerpots or anything else that might hide a key. I stepped off the stoop and walked around the front and side of the building looking for one of those funny looking hide-a-key rocks. I found zilch.

I was standing on the stoop in front of the front door contemplating my next move, when the door of Whitlock Accounting opened and out stepped Jasper Whitlock. At least, I thought it was Jasper. He looked vaguely like I remembered him except his hair was much shorter and he was a little heavier.

"Hey, Edward," he said as if we were friends who had seen each other just a few days ago.

"Um, hi, Jasper. It's good to see you again," I said with confusion. It's not like we were that close in school and I hadn't seen him since high school, which was a long time ago.

"You looking for the key?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. My mom said that it would be under 'the flowerpot' but so far I haven't seen it," I said as I continued to look around.

"Tony took it with him. Told me to tell you to not worry about the office until tomorrow. He said that you should get settled first. Something about 'there ain't nothing that important that can't wait' or something like that."

"Oh," I said as I looked back at the door. This was the complete opposite of the mindset at the firm in Chicago. There always seemed to be way more work than there were hours in the day. "I can't go back home. I'm just in the way there."

"What was that?" Jasper asked and I realized that I was talking to myself.

"Oh, um, I can't go back to the house just yet. My mom is there with the movers and I'm pretty much in the way. She kind of kicked me out. I was going to go to the grocery store, but that won't kill enough time. I'm a little lost as to what to do. I don't generally have this much free time."

"Really?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Wow. I guess it's true what you hear about big law firms."

I smiled. "Definitely."

"Well, you wanna go get a beer?" he asked.

"I know that I haven't been here in a while, but I distinctly remember that there is not a bar in Forks," I said to him. "Plus, it's little early, don't you think?"

"You're right, there's no bars in Forks, but there is a watering hole on the reservation and it's five o'clock somewhere. C'mon, my treat and I'll drive."

He was already walking toward the parking area. I didn't really want to go, but I didn't want to be rude either. We were going to be office neighbors, after all. I told myself that I should probably try to get along with him. Also, I wasn't exactly overflowing in the friend department. I shrugged and followed him to his Prius.

I slid into the passenger seat and said, "I really am in Washington again."

"What do you mean?"

"Hybrid car."

"Tax break," he replied. He pressed a button and I heard a faint hum. He pulled out onto Main Street and started toward the highway that led to the Quileute reservation. "So," he said suddenly, "what brings you back to Forks?"

"My dad called after Mr. Masen had his stroke and said that he might need some help, so here I am. It was just time. I was getting a little tired of the hustle and bustle of Chicago, you know?"

"Nasty break up, huh?"

I stared at him slack jawed for a few moments. I regained my composure and mumbled, "You could say that."

"Been there, done that, man. If I look long enough, I bet I have the t-shirt," he chuckled.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I don't know. You just look like a man with a broken heart. I get these feelings about people sometimes. I felt that you had been through a bad break-up. Not to mention the fact that you are way too skinny and you need some sun and a haircut. A woman wouldn't let you look that bad without doing something about it."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. "It's good to know that I look like shit. It could have been that I just work a lot and don't get out much."

He glanced over at my and shook his head. "Nope. I still see a break-up. What did she do... dump you for someone else?"

I turned to look out at the passing trees. "Something like that," I mumbled.

"Hey, it's cool if you don't want to talk about it. We know each other, but we don't, you know? It's not like we ran in the same crowd in high school. I get it."

"It's just... embarrassing. It was bad. She... I saw things... it was bad."

"Are you sure you're a lawyer, because your grasp of the English language is tenuous at best."

"Do you always say exactly what pops into your head?"

"Pretty much. I think it's the effects of all that pot I smoked in high school and college. I don't have a filter. What did you see that was so bad?"

"You are not going to let it go." It was a statement, not a question.

"Probably not," he replied with a smirk.

I sighed and laid my head back on the headrest. "I came home earlier than usual from the office and caught her fucking some guy in our bed."

"Whoa! Fuck the beer... I'm getting you a shot. No wonder you had to leave."

My head popped up and looked at him. "I didn't _have_ to leave. I chose to leave. I just needed a change of scenery and Mr. Masen offered me this opportunity. I couldn't pass it up."

He shrugged as he turned into the parking lot of Moe's Bar and Grill. There were a few cars parked in the lot, but not many. Jasper pulled into a space on the end and turned off the car. "It doesn't matter why you're here, we're all just happy that you are. Tony is getting older and that stroke was just the beginning. His health has been declining for years. Dad and I keep an eye on him, but we knew that it was just a matter of time. I found him, you know. I thought that he was dead. I never thought that he would recover as much as he has. I think your dad had a lot to with that. I guess this town is really lucky. Your dad is the best doctor around and from what I've heard, you ain't too shabby in the lawyer department." He got out of the car and started for the door of the bar.

I had to jog a little to catch up to him. He was already in the door by the time I caught up. He waved to the waitress filling salt shakers and walked directly to the bar.

"Yo, Moe!" he yelled as he sat on a stool at the bar. "Whisky... the good stuff. We're commiserating and celebrating."

Four shots later and I had told Jasper the whole sordid story. I was well into a comfortable buzz when I noticed that Jasper didn't seem to be feeling the effects of the alcohol at all.

"You're liquor tolerance is epic, man," I slurred.

He smiled. "I'm driving so I had one shot with you and then I switched to beer. This is just my second one and probably my last one."

This irritated me. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"You needed it. You are way too uptight. Then again, you always were." He took a swig of his beer and then smiled at me.

"Well," I started, "you were always too laid back."

"Dude! I was high!" he exclaimed. "Why do you think I came back here to work with my dad? No drug tests. I still like to smoke it up on occasion. It would do you some good to smoke a dooby every now and then."

I stared off into the distance. "I've never smoked pot... ever."

"Why am I not surprised?" he said with a laugh. He signaled to Moe that we were done and needed the check.

"I can't let you pay for all of this. What do I owe you?"

"Forget about it. You can get it next time," he said as he laid his credit card on the bar.

I walked, albeit crookedly, out to his car and collapsed into the passenger seat. He shook his head as he started the engine. "You are drunk," he said.

"Naw. I just got a little buzz," I replied.

He laughed. "We don't have a bar in Forks, but we do have a Starbucks. You need a coffee. I've got to sober you up a little bit. You can't drive anywhere, much less through town to the grocery store, like this. I date the police chief's daughter and I do not want to explain why my new friend got a DUI on his first day back in town."

"_You_ date the daughter of a cop? How does that mesh with your extracurricular activities?" I asked as I pantomimed smoking a joint.

"What The Chief doesn't know won't hurt him. Also, what The Chief's daughter doesn't know won't hurt her either... understand?"

"I get it," I said with a laugh. I rolled my head across the headrest and realized that it took a few seconds for the rest of the world to catch up. "I think you're right about the coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Four**

Two very strong espressos later, Jasper was driving a much more sober me back to the duplex. I refused to call it an office building. I thanked him and agreed to lunch the next day. I waved to him as he left the parking area.

I looked at my watch and noticed that It was well past seven and creeping toward eight. I called my mom and told her that I had run into Jasper. This seemed to please her. I told her that I was going to go by the store before I came back to the house. She told me that the movers were done and gone and that she was finishing up. She probably wouldn't be there when I got back. I thanked her for everything, told her that I loved her, and ended the call.

I got in my car and started for the only grocery store in town... Newton's. It was locally owned, but, if memory served me, well stocked. The parking lot wasn't full, but it was far from empty when I parked my car. I grabbed a shopping cart from one of the corrals and went inside.

I had filled my cart with things that I was sure my mother would never have thought to buy. I had gotten my beer and was heading to the cold food section to look for my favorite cheese when I turned a corner and ran into someone else's cart.

"Shit," I exclaimed at the impact. I looked up and to my horror was accosted by the most beautiful set of brown eyes I had ever seen. My eyes trailed down and I noticed that those eyes were set in a face of equal or maybe even greater beauty. Her long brown hair fell in light waves around her perfect face and onto her shoulders. My mouth dropped open and I momentarily lost the ability to speak coherently.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. I was not watching where I was going. Are you okay?" asked the woman of my dreams.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Oh, yeah. My chips may be broken and my cereal's spirit may be crushed, but I think that I'm okay," I joked.

She laughed and it was the most exquisite sound I had ever heard. "You're funny." She looked into my cart and surveyed the items there. "I think that rest of your food will live."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it probably will," I said as I looked at all the food in my cart. It screamed bachelor. I had a cart full of junk food and beer.

"Well, excuse me again," she said as she pushed her cart around me.

"Hey," I said suddenly, causing her to turn. "Could you help me with something?"

"I can try," she replied with a smile so breathtaking that I momentarily forgot what I needed.

"Um, yeah," I said as I nervously ran my hand through my hair. "I like this cheese. It's usually by the deli counter, but I can't find a deli counter."

"And you won't. They don't have one here. What are you looking for, exactly?"

"I want Babybel cheese; the soft, white cheddar kind. They come in this little mesh bag. They're individually wrapped. You have to unwrap them and then peel off the wax..."

That's when I noticed that she was looking at me like I might be slightly insane. I dropped my hands to my sides. "They have it in Chicago and I really love it," I muttered.

She smiled again and my heart stopped for about three seconds. "If they do have it, then it will be with the other cheeses. I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you though. That may be a Port Angeles item."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." She turned back to her cart and walked away. I made a mental note that the view from behind was just as good as the view from the front. It took my brain about fifteen seconds of watching her walk away before I realized that I hadn't gotten her name.

I shrugged and figured that I'd never see her again anyway. I pushed my cart to the refrigerated foods section and began looking for my cheese. Brown Eyed Girl was right... no Babybel. I bought a block of extra, extra sharp white cheddar. Not my first choice, but it would do.

I paid for my load of bachelor sanctioned goodies and started for my car. As I was loading everything in my trunk, I caught the color red out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Brown Eyed Girl driving out of the parking lot in a candy apple red Ford Mustang. The top was down and her gorgeous hair was flying in the wind. I watched as she left the parking lot and sped down the road.

"Damn, she's hot," I mumbled to myself as I finished loading the car.

I made it back to the house just as my mother was locking the door to leave. She unlocked the door and helped me bring in my purchases. As I walked through the house to the kitchen, I had to admit to myself that Mom had done a great job.

Before I could stop her, Mom began taking things out of the bags. "Edward, my God! Do you really eat like this?"

I took the chips and snack cakes out of her hands. "Yes, I really do. I like junk food, okay." I turned to put the chips in the pantry. "I am not a child. I can decide what I do and do not want to eat." When I turned back around, Mom had a box of Crunch Berries in one hand and a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the other. I took those from her as well.

"Really not good examples of my point," I mumbled. I placed them next to the box of Honey Nut Cheerios that Mom had purchased.

"Edward, you are going to have to learn how to cook your own meals. I know that in Chicago you would simply go out to eat or order take-out, but here in Forks you are really limited in your choice of restaurants. There's the Diner and the Diner. You can't eat there every day."

I continued to put away my food as I replied, "I know that. I have food. You bought most of it."

"How are you going to cook it? You have one skillet, a large boiler, a small boiler, and a cookie sheet."

"Well, I can bake the chicken on the cookie sheet and boil the broccoli and the corn in the boilers. Voila! One meal already planned." I said this knowing full well that I would probably end up eating cereal while sitting in front of the TV.

"And that's another thing, tadpole. You don't have any dishes or flatware."

"I have dishes," I said incredulously.

"Sweety, you have four plates, four bowls, four cups, four forks, four spoons, four knifes, a spatula, and a single steak knife."

"The dishes and kitchen crap were Tanya's. I boxed it all up and sent it to her. Did you know that you can buy everything that you need in boxes of four at Target?" I asked sarcastically. "Anyway, I bought paper plates and plastic forks and spoons for every day. The dishes can be for when I have a guest over."

"Edward, you are a thirty year old man. You should start to act like it. This place looks like a college kid's apartment. There are no knick-knacks sitting around; no pictures or prints for the walls. You don't even have a toaster."

"All of that stuff belonged to Tanya. I gave it back to her. I just haven't had time to pick up anything. I've been busy working and then moving. I'll buy some crap later," I said as I continued to put away my bounty.

"We're having a housewarming," she announced. This got my attention.

"Whoa, what?" I asked.

"I'm throwing you a housewarming party. I can probably pull it all together in a couple of weeks."

"No. No parties," I said as I shook a finger at my mother. "I don't need or want a housewarming. It's warm enough in here."

"Okay," she sing-songed at me.

"Seriously, Mom. I'm saying no. I'm meaning no. No parties."

"Um, hmm. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, tadpole." She left me staring after her knowing full well that in two weeks' time my house would be full of people that I barely knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Five**

I awoke the next morning on the couch in a house that I didn't recognize and for a brief moment, I panicked. Then I remembered that this was my house now and I felt like an idiot. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I hadn't meant to sleep on the couch, but I had started watching this movie on TCM and I guess I fell asleep at some point.

I stood and stretched my stiff back. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten until eight. I didn't want to be late on my first day in the 'office', so I took the stairs two at a time to my bedroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and tried to tame my hair. I was thankful that I had showered the night before so I could put on my suit and shoes and be out the door in time to make the short walk to the duplex.

It was about a minute after eight when I stepped onto the stoop of the law office side of the house. I tried the knob and noticed that it was still locked.

"Seriously?" I asked myself. I sighed and looked under the flowerpots again. Still nothing. I looked around the deserted parking area. I checked my watch. "What is it with these people?" I muttered.

I brushed off a section of one of the steps and sat on the stoop, placing my laptop case next to my hip. I had taken out my phone and was playing 'Bejeweled' when the first car pulled into the lot. I closed out the app and stood. I really hoped that it wasn't a client or a potential client. How was I supposed to explain that, yes, I was an attorney and, yes, I did work there, but, no, I couldn't get in the office.

I recognized Mr. Masen as soon as he pulled himself out of the passenger side of the car. He waved at the driver who immediately pulled out of the space and left the lot. I walked down to ground level and approached the older man.

"You Edward?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied as I reached for him. "Let me help you."

He smacked my hand away and scowled. "I can do it," he said. "I don't need no help gettin' in my own office. Just get out of the way."

I stepped back, but stayed close as he pulled himself up the steps by the handrail on the stoop. He limped to the door and inserted the key in the lock.

"I got you one of these somewhere in here," he said as he walked inside the building.

"I came by yesterday when I got in. Mom said that there was supposed to be a key under a flowerpot, but..."

"Yeah, I know. You didn't need to come in here and get right to work. Everybody needs time to settle. Ain't nothing that important happening in Forks to warrant working yourself to death." He turned to look at me and I noticed how the right side of his face drooped slightly. "I should know." He turned back around and started limping to the back of the house; talking the entire time.

"This ain't Chicago, kid. This ain't no big law firm. It's just you and me. You ain't gonna make the big bucks like in Chicago, but you'll make a good living. I can almost guarantee that the work will be more fulfilling."

He stopped in the doorway of an office in the very back of the house. It had a desk with two straight back chairs in front of it. There were two empty bookcases on one wall and two filing cabinets on another. The only thing on the desk was a telephone.

"This is you. You can order a computer if you want and fill the bookcases with whatever you like. Order more if you need them. I can expense them back and write it all off as work expenses."

"I have my laptop with me. Would it be alright to just use it?" I asked, not wanting to offend Mr. Masen.

He smirked at me. "I don't care what you do, kid. I just know that I need some help. I'm sixty- three years old. I cannot keep doing this forever. Lizzie wants me to quit now, but I can't do that to all these fine people who helped me support my family all these years. If Lucille had decided to follow in the old man's footsteps, I'd be handing it all over to her now, but she's a damned chemical engineer."

He walked past me and motioned for me to follow. We entered what I assumed was his office. The desk was piled high with files. There were files stacked on the filing cabinets. There were files stacked on the floor. An old desktop computer was humming on the corner of his desk and the phone was flashing that he had a message.

"I do a lot of wills, the occasional adoption, divorces... probate stuff. I work with Whitlock on the trusts for the upper crusters." He glanced up at me and said, "No offense. I know that your family is in that category. I don't mean nothing by it."

I smiled. "None taken. Do you do any criminal work?"

"Some. I get the occasional DUI or public drunkenness. We may not have a bar in town, but the reservation ain't that far away. If there's an issue on the reservation, I usually get the call. This is Forks... not much happens here – criminally."

"So, I'm looking at a lot of paperwork law?" This would be good, since that's mostly what I had been doing in Chicago.

"Mostly." He pointed to a stack of files on his desk and said, "Take that stack to your office and have a look at what's there. Let me know if I need to explain anything to you." He limped around his desk and basically fell into his chair. He picked up the telephone and motioned for me to take the stack and leave.

I nodded as I scooped up the stack of files and retreated to my office in the back. That's when I realized that I hadn't seen an area for a secretary, paralegal, or even a receptionist. I again questioned what I had gotten myself into.

I had been working my way through the files, which consisted of mainly wills and property transfers, when I heard the front door open. A few seconds later, I heard Mr. Masen arguing with a woman. I stopped what I was doing and listened.

"I'm taking it easy. I gave the kid a stack of files to go through," Mr. Masen said.

"He's not a kid," The woman replied. "He's been working as an attorney at a big firm in Chicago for five years. He's a licensed lawyer. He can handle this office so that you can go home and completely recover."

"I'm not leaving, Elizabeth. What if someone comes in and needs something. People don't know him."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, he grew up here, Tony. Everyone knows him. He will be fine. How many walk-ins do you have anyway? Carlisle said for you to rest and recover. I agreed to let you get him started. That's the only reason I drove you here this morning. Now, get your stubborn butt up and let's go. You're due for a nap."

"I am not a child," Mr. Masen snapped.

"Then stop acting like one. Go tell Edward that you're leaving and to call the house if he needs anything."

I heard a chair scrape across hardwood and then Mr. Masen's now signature limp. I looked back down at the file in front of me and pretended that I hadn't heard their entire exchange.

"Hey, kid?" Mr. Masen asked from my door. "How's it going?"

"It's going well, Mr. Masen. I've got most of the files organized. I thought that I would tackle the first will this afternoon. I could probably take another stack from you, if you'd like."

Mrs. Masen stepped into the doorway and said, "Call him Tony. He's not your boss." Mr. Masen frowned at her. I think that he liked that I called him the former. "You're here to be his partner, Edward, and to eventually take over. You don't have to ask for more files. Just go in there and get what you want. I'm taking him home to get some rest. If he behaves himself, he might be back next week. Call the house if you need anything."

I was going to ask for their home number when Mrs. Masen smiled and said, "It's number two on the phone in Tony's office." I nodded.

"Call if you need _anything_," Mr. Masen emphasized.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen, I will."

"Tony," Mrs. Masen sing-songed as she walked back down the hallway. "Let's go, dear."

"Infuriating woman," Mr. Masen muttered. "Don't ever get married," he grumbled as he turned to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Six**

I had removed my suit jacket and tie and had rolled up my sleeves when I heard a throat clear. I looked up to see Jasper leaning on the doorjamb, smirking at me. I slid the pen I was using behind my ear and said, "I thought you guys weren't working today. What time did you get here?"

"Dude, we work banker's hours; nine-to-five, Monday through Friday. And we still take an hour for lunch. C'mon, let's go."

I looked around at the mess on my desk and my floor. "I don't know that I can go, Jasper. I have a lot to do," I replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I don't understand the question."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you in Chicago?"

"No," I replied, still bewildered by the question.

"Then get your ass up and c'mon. They run out of the good berry cobbler if you don't get there early and put your order in."

I looked around and realized that he was right. I shrugged and stood. I grabbed my jacket and draped my tie around my neck.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Going to lunch with you."

"You do not need the tie or the jacket. As a matter of fact, you don't need to wear a suit to work at all, unless you have to go to court for some reason. From what I can tell, that is very, very rare. Drop that shit and let's go. Don't even bother rolling your sleeves down. You look ridiculous enough in that get-up. I bet Tony laughed his ass off."

"He didn't say anything about a dress code," I pouted.

We were almost to the front door when I said, "Shit, I don't have a key to lock up or to even let myself back in if I need to."

Jasper stepped outside. I watched as he retrieved the key from under the flowerpot and handed it to me. "Still uptight," he muttered as he shook his head.

I snatched it from his hand and glared at him. I was beginning to rethink making Jasper my first friend in Forks. "You're a smart-ass," I said as I locked the door and placed the key in my pocket.

We walked down the street to the Forks Diner. It was already beginning to fill with people. We found a table in the corner. I took a menu out of the rack on the table and began reading it. Jasper snatched it from my hands and put it back in the rack.

"Seriously, dude, don't embarrass me."

I glared at him. "I'm really considering declining this and any future lunch dates with you, asshole. How am I embarrassing you?" I reached for the menus again and he slapped my hand away. I leaned back in my chair and said, "Did you really just smack my hand?"

"You're getting the lunch special. Everyone gets the lunch special."

"What if I don't like the lunch special?"

"You will," he said smugly.

"What if I _don't_?" I asked again.

"It's Ethel's famous pot roast over rice... trust me when I say that you _will _like it."

I had to admit that pot roast did sound better than the cheeseburger that I had been contemplating. It was probably a little healthier too, which would make my mom happy. She'd be really angry to know that I had dinner with the The Cap'n the night before. So, I sighed with resignation when Jasper ordered two specials and two berry cobblers. At least he let me pick what I had to drink... Sprite.

When the waitress left with our orders, Jasper said, "So, your mom called my mom last night and they're planning you this huge housewarming."

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed. "I told her no housewarming." I dropped my head into my hands. "I should have stayed in Chicago," I muttered.

Jasper laughed. "Don't look so miserable. It could be fun. A lot of people we went to high school with came back here after college. Mom has me putting together the guest list. I'll only invite 'the cool kids'. Don't stress it. I'll make sure that it rocks!"

"Whatever," I mumbled as the waitress placed my Sprite on the table. "I don't know why she can't just leave it alone."

"She loves you, man" Jasper said as he took a long swig of his tea. "You have got to loosen up a lot. I'm getting you high tonight."

"I don't do that shit."

"You will tonight. I can't be friends with someone who has a stick as far up their ass as you do. It'll damage my rep."

"What rep? Your rep as a pothead? I don't think that's something that I'd aspire to if I were you."

"Thank God that you aren't me then." He took another drink of his tea and emptied the glass. "Ya know, if I didn't like you, I'd be offended by how judgmental you are about my lifestyle."

"I'm not judgmental," I replied.

"Dude, you are extremely judgmental. You're miserable. I don't know if it's the break up or moving back here, but you're a real downer. You have got to find the bright side of this situation and bask in it."

"I am not miserable. This is just how I am, Jasper. You said it yourself... I've always been uptight."

The food arrived and Jasper dug in. With his mouth full of food, which made me cringe, he said, "That's why I'm going to get you high. You need it. I need it. Hell, the whole town needs it. I will not let your cynicism effect the entire population of Forks."

****ISG****

I was finishing up stack number four when I heard the front door of the 'house' open and close. I put down my pen and cocked my ear toward the door as I waited for the person who had come in to show themselves. After a few minutes without anyone showing up in my doorway, I stood and walked out into the hallway.

I could make out the silhouette of a very large man in the front of the house. He had on a thick jacket and was holding a hat in his left hand. He took a couple of steps and I heard the heavy tread of his boots on the hardwood floor. If this were Chicago, I'd be looking for a weapon of some kind, but this is Forks. Instead, I cleared my throat, causing the intruder to turn slowly in my direction.

"Edward?" the silhouette asked.

"Yes," I replied.

My guest stepped into the faint light of the setting sun and I couldn't help but smirk. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Ma said that you were coming back, but I never thought you really would," he said as we walked toward one another. "How you been, cousin?" he asked as his giant arms pulled me into a man hug.

I slapped him on the back in return and said, "I've been okay, Emmett. You?"

"Can't complain, can't complain," he said as he released me.

I looked at him and immediately cracked up. I doubled over with laughter causing my bear of a cousin to push me. I almost fell in the floor from the impact.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Shut-up."

"That uniform is hysterical," I finally manage to get out.

"What? I'm a deputy sheriff. This is what we wear. You should respect the uniform."

"But you... you..." I couldn't breathe.

"Shut the fuck up. Seriously," Emmett growled.

I looked around the 'house' and said, "I probably have a file on you around here somewhere. I know that Mr. Masen represented you more than a few times."

Emmett punched me hard on the shoulder causing my laughter to cease. "Fuck! That hurt, Emmett!"

"Shut you up, didn't it? You better be glad I didn't punch you in that pretty boy face of yours. I'm a changed man. I'm a law abiding citizen now; an upstanding member of Forks society."

"Hey, Em," Jasper said as he walked through the door. "I'm getting Edward high tonight. Wanna help?

"Hells, yeah!" Emmett exclaimed. "When and where?"


	7. Chapter 7

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Seven**

Two hours later, I'm rolling around my living room floor laughing at the fact that rain is soaking the carpet in front of the windows that I insisted be opened so that my whole house wouldn't reek of ganja.

"This is awesome!" Emmett yelled over the thumping beats of the stereo that Jasper had playing at alarming levels. "I've never seen him so loose before."

"Guess we finally smoked the stick out of his ass," Jasper said as he took a long pull from the bong he had brought over to my house.

"Stick up my ass," I said as I continued to laugh. "Why didn't I smoke this shit sooner?" I wondered aloud.

"Because of that stick up your ass," Jasper replied as he leaned back to blow smoke rings toward my ceiling.

"Stick up my ass," I exclaimed again before falling over in hysterical laughter.

"We should video this," Emmett said as he reached for his phone.

*****ISG*****

I awoke the next morning in the floor of my living room with nothing on but my boxers and my tie. Vague images of the night before ran through my memory. I stopped and rewound when I distinctly saw myself running down my street in the rain in nothing but the boxers and tie that I had on. I groaned and rubbed my face. I silently prayed that I didn't really do what I know that I did and then I quickly added the hope that Emmett didn't record the whole thing on his phone for posterity.

I rolled over and pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. My head was still slightly foggy and I wondered if I might still be high. I should never have let Jasper and Emmett talk me into smoking that shit.

I sat back on my heels and surveyed the damage to my house. There were several empty potato chip bags strewn about the room. From what I could tell, we didn't actually eat the bulk of the chips, but chose to grind them into the carpet instead. A plate of what looked to be burnt cookies was on the coffee table.

"We made cookies?" I asked the air.

On closer inspection, I saw that we had not 'made' cookies, but had apparently taken the Chips Ahoy that I had bought and re-baked them. I stood up and noticed that it was beyond cold. I had goose-bumps running the length of my body.

"Oh, yeah... the windows." I crossed the room to close them and stepped in the sopping wet carpet. "Great," I muttered. I systematically closed all of the open windows and then went to find towels to try to soak up some of the water from the carpet. "Now I remember why I never smoked that shit," I mumbled as I ascended the stairs to my bedroom.

As I walked into the room toward the attached bathroom, I glanced at the clock by the bed. "Holy fuck!" I exclaimed as I saw that it was well after nine o'clock. I forgot all about the carpet and started fumbling with the tie around my neck. "I'm late... so late!"

I nearly face planted when I tried to simultaneously run into the bathroom to start the shower and remove my boxers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I continued to swear as I hurriedly showered and washed my hair.

I literally jumped out of the shower and ran to my closet without bothering to dry off. I grabbed my navy suit and a white shirt. I threw them on the bed and ran back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I brushed with one hand and tried to tame my hair with the other. I looked at the stubble on my chin and decided that I really had no time to take care of it.

I finished with my teeth and grabbed the deodorant, applying it as I ran back to the bedroom for my clothes. I dropped the container on the floor as I crossed to my dresser. I jerked a pair of boxers out of the drawer and tried to put them on my still damp body.

I rushed to the bed and jerked my shirt off the hanger. That's when I remembered what Jasper said the day before about my attire. I paused for a brief moment and then went back to my closet for a polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. I grabbed my brown loafers and exited the closet while trying to pull my shirt on over my head.

"So late," I muttered again as I jerked on my pants and tried to put on socks while standing. I slid my feet into my loafers and rushed down the stairs. I ran to the kitchen to grab a box of cereal figuring that I could eat it dry from the box at the office.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed at the mess that was my kitchen. I was stunned into paralysis at the sight before me. There wasn't a clean counter top in the entire room. The floor was littered with chips and... cereal. "Shit," I groaned as I realized that we probably ate the cereal the night before.

"I'm going to kill Jasper," I told myself as I ran for the front door, grabbing my laptop as I went. I was out the door and halfway down the front steps before I remembered that I didn't lock the door and I didn't have my keys. I ran back inside, taking the stairs two at a time, and began searching my room for my keys and the wallet I had just remembered.

I saw the numbers on the clock change to ten as I realized that my wallet and keys were not in my bedroom. I had no idea where they could be and I was so late that I began to panic.

"Keys and wallet; keys and wallet..." I began to chant as I ran back down the stairs and surveyed the living room. I saw my gray suit pants draped over the back of the recliner and sprinted for them. I quickly extricated my wallet and keys from the pants and ran for the door yet again.

I stopped on the porch long enough to shove my wallet in my back pocket and lock my front door. I then took off in a full-on sprint to the 'house' that was my office. As I rounded the corner, I ran into another person... hard. I somehow managed to do some weird Ninja style grab-turn-twist-fall move and land in the grass by the sidewalk with the aforementioned person landing on top of me.

"OOOF!" All of the air rushed out of me as I landed on my back. I gasped for air as the person I had hit pushed off of my chest. As my eyes cleared, I could see that it was.., "Brown Eyed Girl?"

"Are you okay? We have got to stop meeting like this," she said. I could see the concern in her eyes mixed with amusement.

"What are you...? How...? Are you hurt?" I stuttered.

"I'm good. I'm not the one lying flat on their back. You're a good cushion. Where are you heading in such a rush, speedy?" she said as she stood and brushed the dirt off of her pants.

"To work and I'm late," I said as I stood and started brushing the dirt off my own clothes. "Seriously... are you hurt?"

She made a show of looking herself over and then said, "I appear to be a-okay. What about you?"

"I don't think anything is broken. I'm sorry... yet again."

"I'm Bella, by the way... not brown eyed girl," she said as she extended her hand.

"I said that out loud?" She nodded her head and smiled. I shook her hand. "Sorry about that. I'm Edward."

"The new lawyer... yeah, I heard that you were coming to town. You work on Saturday?"

"What?"

"Tony doesn't usually open the office on the weekend. Are you going to start doing that, because I really don't think that you need to. Forks is kind of quiet most of the time. If you're needed, then someone will call you... I'm sure."

"It's Saturday."

"Yes. Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head, did you? Do I need to call someone?"

"It's fricking Saturday!" I yelled as I threw my hand in the air. "Typical!"

I noticed that Bella took a step away from me and looked at me warily... like she was contemplating running as far away from me as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long week and I had a bad night. This is just so typical." I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head. "Again, I apologize for my outburst and for running into you. I feel like an idiot."

"It's fine. No harm, no foul. I'm okay and you're okay. Let's just call it good." She turned and walked to the driver's side of the red Mustang parked by the curb. "It was nice meeting you, Edward," she said over her shoulder. "But next time, let's not actually _run_ _into_ each other, okay? I'd rather not continue to tempt fate."

She got in the car and drove away, leaving me wondering what she meant by 'tempting fate.'

I trudged back to my house. I unlocked the door, dropped the laptop in the entryway, and then flopped down on the couch. I immediately heard a distinct crack. I furrowed my brow in confusion. I slowly stood and turned to face the couch. I lifted the cushion to find one of my four dinner plates broken into two perfect halves. I sighed and lifted the other two cushions to find two more of my plates, thankfully, intact. The whole stunt screamed Emmett.

"I'm going to kill them," I mumbled as I picked up the plates and carried them back to the kitchen. I returned to the living room and checked under the cushions on the other chairs. I found a couple of saucers and some flatware, which I took back to the kitchen. I checked the cabinets and drawers in the kitchen only to find that all of my dishes were missing. I began looking underneath everything in the living room for other surprises.

I eventually found everything. I placed all of the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. I then went back to the living room to survey the damage. It seemed that we had managed to contain the party to the first floor. I sighed and went upstairs to get towels to try to dry the carpet so that I could vacuum it without destroying my vacuum cleaner.

I was stomping on the towels when I heard the knock at the door. The last thing I wanted at that moment was company. I was in a foul mood and it was getting worse the more I had to clean. Getting the water out of the carpet was proving to be a bigger pain in the ass than I thought that it would be. I hadn't even started to think about cleaning the kitchen and I was afraid to go into the downstairs half-bath.

Whoever was at the door knocked again, so I resigned myself to answering them. I left the towels on the floor and jerked open the door. I should have kept ignoring the knocking.

"Go away, Emmett," I said as I tried to close the door in his face.

He stuck his foot in the door and said, "Hey, now. I came to help you clean up. Let me in."

I reluctantly opened the door and ushered him in.

"Holy shit," he said under his breath.

"Yeah," I said with malice, "holy shit would be an apt description. The kitchen is worse. I don't want to even go into the bathroom. Oh, and you owe my one plate, asshole."

He laughed. "You found the plates. Wait... why do I owe you a plate?"

"Because when I sat on the couch, one of them broke."

"My bad, man. It was just supposed to be uncomfortable."

"You're an idiot," I said as I went back to my towels. "I can't believe I let you two morons talk me into doing that. Now my house is trashed, this carpet is probably ruined, and I have a headache that could kill a horse."

"Chillax, cuz. I brought the shop-vac. I can suck that water right up, no probs."

I stared at him and shook my head. "You talk like a fifteen year old poser, dumbass."

"You better be glad that I love you like a brother or I wouldn't put up with your constant insults," he pouted.

"You better be glad that you're huge or I'd beat the shit out of you for trashing my house."

"Hey, I didn't do it alone. You _did_ help."

"I know," I groaned. "Go get your damn shop-vac and help me get this house back in order. With my luck, Mom will show up some time today and don't want to have to explain what happened here last night."

I took the towels and dropped them into the washing machine. I returned to the living room in time to see Emmett lugging in the shop-vac. He plugged it in the nearest outlet and went to work trying to dry the carpet under the windows. As much as I hated to admit it, I was thankful he had shown up to help. I went into the kitchen and started to try to find a counter top underneath all of the mess.


	8. Chapter 8

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Eight**

I finally heard the shop-vac stop as I was finishing in the kitchen. I turned to see Emmett in the doorway.

"I think I got enough of the water up that the carpet won't be ruined. Sorry about the windows. It wasn't raining when we raised them and by the time it started we all thought it was kind of funny that it was raining in the house. Pot does that sometimes."

I nodded. "Thanks for coming over."

"Oh, I ain't done," he said. "I'm just taking a break. You got it looking good in here. Wanna go over to the diner and grab a burger?"

I was feeling a little hungry. I had, after all, missed breakfast. "Sure," I said as I followed Emmett out of the kitchen. I climbed into his huge Jeep and we took off.

We pulled into the near deserted lot of the diner minutes after we left my house. We could probably have walked to the diner, but in Forks you never know when it's going to start to rain. There are precious few sunny days. Not that Chicago's weather was much better. The wind would sometimes almost knock you off of your feet. But at least the sun would shine. I think that may be why I stayed there so long and rarely came home. Forks can be gloomy.

Emmett waved to the waitress behind the counter as we entered. She smiled back as she checked him out. I smirked. Emmett had never lacked for female attention.

We slid into a booth in the back. I reached for the menu and Emmett slapped my hand.

"Not you too," I grumbled.

"It's 'Cheeburger, Cheeburger Saturday', dude. Don't ever look at the menu. It's insulting to the staff and the regulars. You get the specials... period."

"What if I don't want the special?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," he said as he held up two fingers to the girl behind the counter. "And bring two Sprites when you get the chance," he yelled.

"What if I don't want a cheeseburger?"

"It's a 'Cheeburger', and you do."

"What if I want a BLT?"

"That's Monday morning breakfast. Get it then. Today is 'Cheeburger...'"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's 'Cheeburger, Cheeburger Saturday.' I get it."

"This ain't Chicago, little cuz. We do things a little different here. You know that."

I did know. Forks was special. I had almost forgotten. I had almost let Tanya erase this place from my memory. I had almost let her take this away from me. I didn't think I could hate her more, but I was wrong.

The waitress set our Sprites in front of us and walked away.

"So, where's Jasper? Why does he get out of clean up duty?" I asked.

"He had something to do with the ole ball and chain."

"Speaking of balls and chains, where's yours? You and Victoria didn't have plans today or is that later?"

Emmett sniffed and began playing with the ice in his glass. "Tor and I are on a break," he said without looking up at me.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know. When did you guys break up?"

"We ain't officially broken up. We're just taking some time. She's in Seattle and, well, I'm here. She doesn't want to come back here and I don't want to go there. I think that she thought I'd go to law school like you did after I got my criminal justice degree, but I've always wanted to be a cop."

"I still think that's hilarious. You were such a law breaker when you were in high school."

Emmett shrugged. "Still wanted to be a cop. And I wanted to be a cop here... at home. I like Forks. I hated being in Seattle for college. It's too big, man. There's just too much of it. I like it here."

"But she hates it?"

"With a passion," he answered. "I love her... really, I do. We've been together for a while."

"Since senior year."

"Yeah, a loooong while. But I just don't know if I can be happy in Seattle. I think that neither of us would be happy there, at least not together. I don't know. I'm not making any sense."

"You want a little advice from someone who's been there?" I asked. He nodded. "Don't let another person make life changing decisions for you. Don't let them tell you what will or won't make you happy or a better person or any other bullshit. Do what's right for you and it will be right for everyone. I should know. I let a whore keep me from my family for over five years. Do what makes you happy and feels right for you."

"Speaking of... what happened with you and Tanya? Aunt Esme just said that you guys broke up and you were coming home. She didn't really elaborate. Truthfully, I thought you'd be married by now. You're that type."

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. Suddenly, a plate of food appeared under my nose. I jerked my head up to see the waitress looking at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I could feel my face begin to turn a bright shade of red. "Um, yeah, thanks," I mumbled.

She smiled at me and I noticed that she was cute. She was really small and had the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen. The contrast of her short dark hair with those eyes was interesting.

"I'm Alice, if you need anything," she said before she bounced away.

"I think she likes you," Emmett teased.

"She was checking you out when we walked in," I said as I picked up my burger and took a bite.

"All women check me out, brother," he said with a swagger in his voice. "I'm a mighty fine looking piece of man meat, baby." He sat back in the booth and nodded with a smug expression on his face.

"Conceited much?" I asked.

"Convinced," he said as he leaned over the table again and started in on his food. With a mouthful of burger, he said, "So... you and Tanya?"

I groaned again. I thought that maybe he'd just drop it, but I should have known better. "It's a long story," I said, hoping that would discourage him.

"I ain't got nothin' but time," he said, quoting Hank Williams.

My shoulders slumped. "Short version?" He nodded as he took another huge bite of his burger. "I came home early from the office and she was fucking another guy in our bed."

Emmett began to choke on his food. He turned a bright shade of red and began coughing and sputtering. I was out of the booth and reaching for him to do the Heimlich maneuver when he started motioning that he was okay. He grabbed his Sprite and took a long drink. I settled back on my side of the booth. I looked up to see Alice looking in our direction with concern in her eyes. I waved that we were okay. She nodded and went back to wiping down the counter.

When he was finally able to regain his composure, Emmett said, "That's fucked up, man."

"Tell me about it," I said as I looked down at my burger. I suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore.

Emmett finished his meal and I managed to choke down most of mine. We paid the bill, leaving Alice a generous tip. I did not leave her my cell number, as Emmett had suggested. It just seemed too skeevy.

On the way back to my house, we passed the spot where Bella and I had our morning collision. I saw her bright red sports car parked by the curb. I wondered what she might be doing at that moment and then I wondered why I was wondering. I didn't even know the woman. We had barely even met, but I couldn't get those soulful brown eyes out of my head.

"Where are you?" Emmett asked.

"Huh? I'm right here. What are you talking about?"

"You zoned out back there. Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," I replied. I didn't feel like trying to explain to Emmett something that I didn't even understand myself.

Emmett made the turn onto my street and we both saw it. Mom's car was in my driveway.

"Aw, fuck," Emmett muttered.

"You can just drop me off," I groaned. "No point in both of us getting our asses handed to us."

"Naw, I'm coming in. I probably made more of the mess than you or Jasper did."

He parked the Jeep in front of the house and took a deep breath. He blew it out and said, "Let's do this." He opened his door and hopped out into the street. I looked at him quizzically. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Kind of thought a car might barrel around the corner and take me out. Probably would hurt less than what's waiting for us inside."

We walked up the driveway and onto the porch. I paused at the door; not really wanting to go in. Emmett gave me a little push. I turned the knob and opened the door. Mom was standing in the middle of the living room looking at the mess that Emmett had yet to get to. She looked up when we walked in.

"Is this potato chips and cereal ground into the carpet?" Emmett and I looked at each other and then back at her as we nodded the affirmative. She picked up the plate of burnt Chips Ahoy cookies. "And this?"

"Burnt Chips Ahoy," Emmett mumbled.

"Why?" she asked.

Emmett shrugged. "We thought... that they might... taste more like... homemade... if we heated them... up?" he stuttered.

Mom nodded once. "And the bathroom? Edward?"

"I haven't... um... been in the bathroom downstairs... not this morning anyway," I too stuttered. I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"What happened? What did you two do?"

"Three," Emmett clarified. "There were... three of us," he said, trailing off at the end.

Mom closed her eyes and sighed. "What did the _three _of you do?"

My eyes didn't leave the floor. "Too much beer?"

"I can smell the pot, Edward," she said.

Emmett and I continued to stare at the floor. I heard him start to laugh. I kicked him hard with the side of my foot. He began coughing, but I could still hear the laughter underneath.

"This isn't funny," I said to him through clenched teeth.

"Dude, it kind of is," he whispered.

"I can hear you," Mom said. We looked up and she rolled her eyes. She sighed again, shook her head, and said, "Do you need any help cleaning it all up?"

We shook our heads, no. Mom walked closer to us. She then reached up and hit both of us in the forehead with the palms of her hands.

"Shit!" Emmett exclaimed. She popped him again. I knew better than to say anything. I just grabbed my forehead and ducked for cover.

"You're grown men; not teenagers. Start acting like it. And for God's sake open the windows. It reeks in here. Call me later if you need anything." She walked to the door and then stopped. She turned around and shook her head at us again before walking out the door.

The second the door closed behind her, Emmett doubled over with laughter. "Dude, that was fucking hilarious."

I smacked him on the back of the head. "No, it wasn't. Get this mess cleaned up while I find out what's in the bathroom."


	9. Chapter 9

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Nine**

Monday morning found me working through more of the mess on Mr. Masen's desk. He had left me several voicemails over the weekend detailing what he wanted done and when. I was actually way ahead of him and was working on re-organizing his files into some kind of coherent and workable system when someone knocked on my office door.

"Dad!" I exclaimed when I turned and saw him. "Hey." I crossed to the door and hugged him. He had been on call at the hospital all last week so we hadn't had a chance to see each other since I got back. "Sit," I said as I motioned to the chairs in front of my desk.

He chose the chair on the right so I took the one on the left. He looked around my office and asked, "How are you settling in? Things going well?"

I chuckled. "It's different. A lot of this is just paperwork; deeds, wills, trusts. It's simple stuff, but Mr. Masen isn't the most organized person. I think I'm getting it under control. I found his court calendar this morning. He has an adoption hearing next week and a mediation on a will contestment the week after. I don't know if he wants to still try to handle those or if he wants me to step in. I found both files and am familiar enough with them to handle it, but I don't want to step on toes. I called his house and spoke with his wife. He was asleep, but she's going to have him call me."

"That's good. I'm glad work is good." He smiled wide and had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Your mom told me about your weekend."

I ran my hand through my hair. "She did?"

"Yep."

"I swear, Dad, I've never done anything like that before and I'm never doing it again."

"I know you've never done that before and I don't care if you do it again. You're a grown man; just be careful. I think it's funny that you got busted by your mom." He then started to laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny," I said defensively.

"It's very funny. I swear you get the uptight gene from your mother. I think it's great that you cut loose. It's been a rough few months. You needed to de-stress."

"Did Mom tell you to come talk to me about it?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she thought that I would encourage you. She wanted me to tell you all the evils of marijuana, but in fact it can be very useful. It's great for cancer patients. It helps with glaucoma. It has its benefits, but it can also be abused. I don't think that I have to worry about you being an abuser. You're too much like Esme."

"Jasper asked if you could write him a prescription for it."

"Um, no," Dad replied. "I don't really feel like losing my license for Young Mr. Whitlock. If I were having this conversation with him, it might go more like your mother would want it to go. He's burning precious brain cells with as much as he's smoked of that crap."

"Have you ever done it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. How do you think your mom knows what it smells like? I smoked my share of it in college and even in med school. There are far worse drugs that you can do. I don't encourage that you make it a habit, like Jasper, but the occasional dooby is not going to kill you."

"Has Mom smoked any?" I asked.

"No, not her. She's been around it, but she would never. She's never even smoked a regular cigarette and barely drinks."

"Huh," I said. "I never would have thought that you would have partaken."

"Parents don't tell their children everything," he said with a mysterious smile.

"Apparently," I replied with a laugh. "You know what else I never would have thought? I never would have thought that Jasper would date Chief Swan's daughter and still smoke pot. He's going to get busted and Charlie will kick his ass. That man doesn't play."

"It is kind of a weird pairing."

"I didn't even know Charlie had a daughter," I said.

"Her mother took her to Arizona when she was two. Charlie only got to see her occasionally. I guess she wanted to get to know him, because she took a teaching position here a few years ago. She's really nice. From what I've heard, the kids in her classes love her."

"How old is she?"

She's a few years younger than you and Jasper. Twenty-six... maybe. I'm not sure. Have you met her?"

"No."

"Jasper will probably bring her to your housewarming party."

"Let's talk about that for a minute, okay? I don't want a housewarming party. I don't want any parties. I don't want people I don't know in my house. I can make my own friends. I can buy my own things. I don't need a housewarming party. You have to talk to Mom."

"Oh, hell no. I've been married to that woman for thirty-two years. I've learned that I do not tell her what to do. She tells me what to do and I say 'yes, dear.' You're stuck having this party. Prepare yourself... it is happening."

"Oh, come on. Please."

"Nope. You better put your happy pants on and deal with it." He stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "If I've learned nothing in the almost four decades that I have known your mother it's that she always knows best. Let her throw you this party and pretend that you are happy about it. There's really nothing else you can do."

I rolled my eyes and sneered. "I know. I guess I should just get used to my life no longer being my own."

Dad turned to leave and said, "It's good training for marriage. We'll see you Sunday, right?" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to the front door.

I stuck my head out into the hallway. "What's Sunday?"

Dad chuckled and said, "Just come to the house Sunday around noon."

"Why? What's funny?" I asked.

"See you Sunday," he called out as he walked out the door.

The phone rang then, keeping me from obsessing too much about what fresh hell might be waiting for me at my parents' house on Sunday. I picked up the receiver and heard Elizabeth Masen talking to someone in the background.

"You are not going to court next week and that is final."

"Um, hello? Mrs. Masen?" I said into the receiver.

"Edward, dear, Tony will not be at the adoption hearing next week."

"I most certainly will," Mr. Masen yelled in the background. "That kid doesn't even know the Parkers. Don't you tell him to handle it. Damn it, woman, this is my practice; my business."

"You will not be in a courtroom in a week. Do you understand me? I almost lost you and I refuse to let you continue to kill yourself with work. Edward is here now and he can help. You are nowhere near recovered enough to go before a judge." I heard her sigh and then she said, "Edward, please call the Parkers and let them know that you'll be handling the hearing next week."

"Where's my Goddamn keys?" Mr. Masen yelled.

"How are you supposed to drive? You can barely walk on that right leg. You don't have the strength to press the gas or the brake. Just sit down and be quiet. I'm sorry, dear," she said to me. "I'm sure that you've found their file."

"Yes, ma'am. I've reviewed it and I know that I can handle it for Mr. Masen. I'll call them and see if they want to come in later this week to go over any last minute things with me. It might make them more comfortable if they have actually met me before we show up in the courtroom."

"Thank you, Edward. Tony appreciates your help," she said.

"Kiss my ass," I heard yelled in the background.

"You're doing great, Edward, but I need to handle a toddler right now. Please call if you have any other questions or issues." She abruptly hung up the phone and I felt a bit sorry for Mr. Masen.

The rest of my week was about the same as the first day of it. I scheduled a meeting with the Parkers. I ate lunch a couple of times with Jasper. Mr. Masen called and yelled at me. Mrs. Masen called to apologize for him. Before I knew it, it was Friday.

I had just finished meeting with the Parkers. I hoped that they were comfortable with having me handle the hearing on Tuesday. They seemed at ease by the time that they left the office. I had brought a sandwich for lunch. I was trying to kill time until noon so that I wouldn't eat too early and be hungry before I got home around six. I was actually playing FreeCell when I heard the front door open.

I paused the game and walked out into the hallway. Standing awkwardly in the front room was a tall, blonde woman.

"May I help you?" I asked as I walked toward her.

"I don't know," she said as she took a few steps away from me. "Are you Mr. Masen?"

"No, ma'am. I'm Edward Cullen, Mr. Masen's associate."

She wrapped her arms around her body and said, "Chief Swan told me to see Mr. Masen."

"Mr. Masen will be unavailable for several weeks. He had a medical situation. Maybe I can help you."

"Are you a lawyer?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you do restraining orders and divorces?"

Her demeanor and mannerisms finally made sense. I smiled and tried to put her at ease. "Yes, ma'am. I can handle all of that for you. Please, let's go to my office and we can talk." I reached out my hand to her and she flinched.

She looked around the room at the windows and the door. "Can we just talk here?"

I again smiled gently. "Of course. Have a seat. I'll be right back." I ran back to my office to get a pen and a legal pad. I returned to the front of the house. The blonde was sitting on the couch looking nervously out the window. "Ma'am?" I said and she jumped.

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess." She dropped her face into her hands and began to cry.

In any other situation, I would have consoled the crying person by touching their shoulder or putting my arm around them. But this woman didn't seem to want to be touched. I instead sat next to her on the couch and quietly waited for her to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her face with her hands. I placed the pad and pen on the couch next to me and went into Tony's office to retrieve the box of Kleenex I had seen in there on my first day.

I held the box out to her and said, "No need to apologize." I sat next to her again and picked up the pad and pen. "Do you think you might want to tell me your name and why you're here?"

She wiped her eyes again and then blew her nose before she said, "I'm Rosalie King, but I don't want to be anymore. I... I left my husband a few days ago." When she turned to face me, I noticed the bruise on her face that had been hidden by make-up before. "I want a divorce. He... he.. hits me." She looked at the floor as if she was embarrassed.

"Mrs. King..."

"Please don't call me that. Please call me Rosalie. I never want to be Mrs. Anybody ever again."

"Okay, Rosalie, you don't have to be embarrassed because your husband is a jerk and a coward. Only a coward would hit a woman. Can you tell me where you're staying? Are you safe?"

She nodded. "I'm staying with my uncle, Charlie Swan. He's the Chief of Police. I think I'm safe."

I agreed with her. "I know Chief Swan. He'll make sure that you're well cared for. How long have you been married?"

"Not long," she said. "Eight months. He'd never laid a hand on me when we were dating or when we were engaged. Then two months ago he came home drunk and beat me so bad that I had to take a week off from work to recover. I tried to leave then, but he found me and apologized. He swore that it would never happen again; that he was drunk. I was so stupid. I believed him. I went back when I should have told him to eat shit and die."

Her eyes grew wide and she said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. At least not like that."

"It's okay. I'm a big boy; I think I can handle it."

She smiled slightly and continued, "A few weeks later, I burned the dinner rolls and he pushed me hard enough that I fell and hit my head on the pantry door. I should have gotten up and beat the shit out of him then, but he immediately began apologizing and saying that he didn't know his own strength. God, I was so stupid!"

She began to cry again. I tentatively reached out and touched her shoulder. She flinched at first, but then relaxed a bit. She took a few breaths and wiped her face again.

"Three days ago, he came home angry and backhanded me across my face." She reached up and touched the bruise. "I decided then that I'd had enough. The next morning, I went into work and turned in my resignation. I called Charlie from my office phone as I was packing my office. I told him what had been happening. He told me to come right away.

"I went back to the house and packed a couple of bags and threw everything in the car. I went to the bank and took out half of the money that was in the checking and savings accounts. I'd put half in, so I just figured that I was taking my part with me. It took me two days, but I'm here. I don't think he knows where I am. Royce has only met Charlie once... at the wedding. I haven't even called my parents to tell them where I am. I don't want him to find me."

"Where did you live?" I asked.

"San Diego. I used cash to get here, so that he couldn't trace my credit or debit cards. I promise that I can pay you. I'm going to get a job. Charlie said that he'll help me. I can pay you. I just need help getting out of this mess. Please help me." The look in her eyes broke my heart.

"How much do you have on you right now?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes and then reached into her purse and took out her wallet. "I have a little over a thousand dollars on me."

"Do you have a dollar bill?" She nodded. "Give it to me." She gave me a strange look and then handed me the dollar. "You have just retained the services of Edward Cullen, Attorney at Law. I need to go back to my office to do the contract and print it for you to sign."

"Wait," she said as she grabbed my wrist, "that's it? A dollar?"

"That's all it takes," I said with a smile. "You have officially hired me. We just have to do the contract. We'll worry about filing fees and all the rest of it as it comes up, if that's alright with you?"

Rosalie smiled the first real smile I'd seen from her and said, "I think I can go with you now."


	10. Chapter 10

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Ten**

Two hours later, Rosalie hugged me and walked out the door to her car. I had enough information to go before the judge and obtain a restraining order. I had already called the clerk and she was expecting me before four. I also had the preliminary petition for divorce ready to be filed with the court. I told Rosalie to not worry about the filing fees, but she had insisted on giving me five hundred dollars anyway. I would deposit it in our escrow account on the way to the courthouse.

I was standing on the porch, watching Rosalie drive away, when Jasper appeared beside me.

"She's had a rough few months," he said. "Thanks for helping her."

"It's my job," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"I have a feeling that it's more than just a job to you. What are you doing tonight?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Eating Cap'n Crunch and watching IFC. You?"

"I thought that I'd take the girls to Port Angeles for dinner. You want to come with us?" he asked.

"By 'girls' do you mean Rosalie and your girlfriend?" He nodded. "I really can't. Rosalie just hired me as her attorney in a divorce case. It wouldn't look professional."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But take care of her, okay? She may think that he can't find her, but these assholes have a sixth sense about these things. Keep a close eye on her." I turned back toward the office door. "I have to get to the bank and the courthouse. I'll see you Monday."

I drove up my parents' un-Godly long driveway Sunday at noon. I was still wondering why my dad was giggling when he told me to be here. I had a sneaking suspicion that Mom was going to make me get involved in the planning of the housewarming debacle. I refused to refer to it as a party. A party is something fun that you want to throw or to go to. This was neither of those.

There was a car I didn't recognize parked in the spot I used to use when I lived in their house. I parked in the grass on the other side of the drive and got out of the car. Mom was walking down the sidewalk toward me. She had a huge smile on her face and I knew then that this had something to do with HER party.

"I'm going home," I groaned and turned to get back in my car.

"You are not leaving," Mom demanded and grabbed my arm. "I have someone inside that I want you to meet."

I got panicky then. "Whoa. Stop. Let me go. Who's inside?" I was not ready to be 'set-up' by my mother.

"Quit being a baby and come inside." She began pulling me by the arm again.

"Mom, seriously, I'm not in the mood to meet anyone right now. I'm just not there yet, okay? Make up some excuse. I'm going home."

She gave me her 'I Mean Business' look and said, "You are not too old for me to bend over my knee, young man. Get in the house now."

"Really?"

She reached around me and smacked me hard on the behind. I just looked at her. I mean, it hurt a little, but I wasn't a child anymore and she's really a small woman. Instead of smacking me again, she suddenly, and without warning, reached up and took my earlobe in a death-grip that made me cry out and my eyes tear up. She began dragging me by the ear to the front door.

"Okay, okay, I give up. Mercy. Uncle. Whatever, just let go," I cried out as I followed, ear first, up the steps and into the house.

Mom continued to drag me through the foyer and down the short hallway to the formal dining room. She released me at the doorway. I reached up and winced as I touched the ear that she had tried to rip from the side of my head.

"That hurt like hell, Mom," I complained.

"Don't make me hit you again," she threatened.

"You are getting violent in your old age," I countered.

"Watch it," she said as she took my arm and led me into the room. "Jessica, this is my son, Edward. Edward, this is Jessica... the party planner."

I stared at the woman standing before me and then turned to my mother. "Why do we need a party planner?"

"For your housewarming party."

"No, I get that it's for YOUR housewarming party. I don't understand why we need her. Some chips... dip... beer, we're set." I nodded that I had the situation under control and noticed that both women were looking at me like I had sprouted a second, and maybe even a third, head.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mom said as she directed me to sit next to Jessica. I tried to resist and was quickly thumped on my sore ear.

"Jesus," I said under my breath. "Okay, okay. Stop with the abuse. I'll sit."

I sat at the table and turned to see Jessica smiling at me. I tried to smile back, but all I could think as I looked at her was that her teeth were enormous. I scooted my chair a little away from her and was elbowed by Mom, who was sitting on my other side. I was surrounded.

"I'm so excited to meet you, Edward," Jessica said with just a little too much enthusiasm. "Your mother has told me so much about you."

"Really?" I turned and looked at Mom. "She's said nothing about you. Funny." Mom kicked me under the table.

Jessica giggled and continued. "We have you on the calendar for this coming Saturday..."

"Saturday? Really? When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," Mom said through her clenched teeth. "Behave."

I turned back to Jessica to see her smile faltering. This really wasn't her fault. "I'm sorry. Mother and I have been at odds about this 'party' since she mentioned it. I don't want anything... period... and she wants some huge, over-the-top affair. Is there any way that we can meet in the middle so that both of us are some semblance of happy and we don't kill each other?"

Jessica looked past me at my mother. I heard her sigh.

"Fine," Mom finally conceded. "Something small, but tasteful. Not just beer and chips. Good Lord, Edward."

"I kind of have to insist on the beer," I said to Jessica.

An hour later, we had agreed on an invitation, after much arguing because I wouldn't just go along with Mom's choices; a plain white card with all the pertinent information. We had agreed on the food; mostly hor d'oeuvres and beer... lots of beer. I conceded on the wine that Mom insisted we had to have. I glanced over the guest list that Jasper had provided. I recognized a few names, but for the most part it appeared to be a list of my parents' friends and their children who were around my age and living in Forks.

Standing on the front steps watching Jessica drive away, I looked down at my mother and saw the huge grin on her face. "Happy?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around my waist.

I spent the next week dreading Saturday. I tried to not think about it, but Jasper had party on the brain.

"I am so stoked about Saturday!" he said as we slid into a booth at the diner for lunch on Wednesday. "Aren't you stoked?"

"No," I replied. "I just want to get it over with and move on."

"Dude, it's a party. It's a party for you! You should be excited. Practically the whole town will be there. It's like a welcome home for you. It's going to be awesome."

"Wait," I said with fear in my voice. "What do you mean the 'whole town' is coming? I thought that I'd made it clear to both Mom and that Jessica person that I didn't want a big, over-the-top thing. They were supposed to keep it small."

"Forks isn't that big. Keeping it small means inviting the whole town."

I stared down at table in an attempt to compose myself. I took a deep breath and said, "Who did you invite?"

"I didn't invite anybody," Jasper replied.

I slammed my hand down on the table a little too hard. Several people turned to look in our direction, which caused my blush reflex to kick in. "Who did you put on the guest list that you gave to my mom?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"Everybody," he said with a shrug.

"I'm going to kill you," I said as I glared at him. "Who is 'everybody'?"

"I just gave her a list of everyone that I knew who is around our age; your mom filled in the rest with her and your dad's friends. Don't worry about it. I even invited a date for you."

"What the fuck... why?!"

"I don't know. I'm bringing a date. Most everyone else will probably bring someone. I didn't want you to be left out."

This was going to be a disaster. "I'm seriously not ready to date anyone, Jasper. You should have checked with me first before you did that."

"Don't worry... you'll like her. She's cute and funny. I think she'll loosen you up a bit."

I glared at him again as my food was placed in front of me. I was not looking forward to Saturday.


	11. Chapter 11

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Eleven**

I made it to Friday without murdering Jasper and without hurting Mom's feelings. It took most of my self-control to accomplish both of these tasks. So, when I rounded the corner of my block and saw Mom's car and another one that I didn't recognize in my driveway, I was understandably concerned. Not just about who Mom had at my house, but also about how I was going to keep from saying something that I might regret later when I found out who Mom had at my house.

I picked up the pace and was on the porch in one leap. I opened the door and called out, "Mom! Where are you? Why are you here?" That's when I smelled the cleaners. "Jesus Christ, Mom! What are you doing?" I moved to the first window I came to and opened it. "It smells like a chemical plant in here." I continued to move around the room opening windows.

Mom came down the stairs and said, "Would you watch your language. I'm not the only one here."

"Who's here?" I asked as I started for the kitchen to raise the window in there.

"Stop!" Mom screamed.

I tripped over my own feet as I came to an abrupt stop at the door of the kitchen. I turned to my mother and said, "What the hell?"

"We just waxed the floor in there. Don't walk on it for at least another hour."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Mary Whitlock and I are 'we,'" Mom said sarcastically. "We're cleaning for tomorrow."

"I don't need you to clean my house. It's clean enough. I'm not a nasty person. I keep it pretty neat."

"It's clean enough for you, tadpole. It's not clean enough for guests. We're doing the things that you wouldn't think of doing."

"Why were you upstairs?"

"Well, people will be going upstairs."

"Oh, hell, no they won't. This is a strictly first floor shin-dig. Tell Mrs. Whitlock to get back down here."

"I will do no such thing. She was gracious enough to help me with all of this."

"I thought you had Jessica," I replied as I started for the stairs.

Mom was on my heels. "Jessica planned the party, but Mary and I put together the guest list and mailed the invitations and now we're getting the house ready."

I entered my bedroom and saw Mary Whitlock going through some of my unpacked boxes. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, hi, Edward," she said as if going through another person's things was normal and accepted social behavior.

I turned to my mother. "What is she doing?"

"What I asked her to do. We're trying to figure out what to do with these boxes."

"My life is no longer my own," I mumbled. "Leave the boxes alone, Mom. No one will be in here."

"We'll have to give a tour of the house, tadpole."

"Not in here," I insisted.

"It's just a bunch of junk, Esme," Mary said.

"Junk? That is not junk. Those are collectibles. I just haven't decided where I'm going to put them yet. Get out of those boxes." I walked over to one of the opened boxes, closed it, and moved it out of Mrs. Whitlock's reach.

"There's comic books in here," she said as she totally ignored me and moved to another box.

"Graphic novels!" I exclaimed.

"We can probably put all that in the attic," Mom said. I stared at her with horror.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll just put it all in the attic to get it out of the way."

I took a calming breath and softly said, "You do not put comics or graphic novels or the collectibles that are associated with those comics and graphic novels in an attic. Do you understand me? These boxes... they never go anywhere like an attic or a basement where there are temperature and moisture extremes. This 'junk,' as you call it, is very valuable. It stays here. I will figure out where I'm going to put it later. You do not touch it. Do you understand?"

"It's comic books and dolls, Edward," Mom said as she rolled her eyes.

I shook all over with barely contained anger. "Don't touch them!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay, calm down. And don't yell at us." Mom looked at the boxes and sighed. "Can we move them to the other bedroom? We can close the door and not let anyone in there, I guess."

"I'll move them," I said quickly. I grabbed a box and started for the door. I turned and said, "I don't really want anyone up here at all."

"It's a housewarming party, Edward. People will expect to see the house. That includes the upstairs. We can keep them out of your 'comic book' room, but the rest of the house is fair game."

I growled under my breath and went into the spare bedroom. It was completely empty. I hadn't planned on having a roommate; therefore I saw no need to furnish it. I had been contemplating making it a display room for my collectibles, but I'd also considered displaying them in the living room. The only thing that had stopped me from putting them out downstairs was the weekend that Jasper, Emmett, and I got high. I had to consider the possibility of that happening again. I didn't want Emmett to do something that I might have to kill him over.

I set the first box on the floor and went back for another one. Mom was stacking them outside the door of my bedroom so Mrs. Whitlock could vacuum.

"Don't stack them," I whined. "And I can do my own vacuuming. Seriously, you both can leave now."

"Okay," Mom said dismissively. I knew by her tone that they weren't leaving. I took my boxes to the other room and sat down on the floor. I opened one and took out a first edition Wolverine figurine... mint in the box.

"Oh, Wolvie, help me to not kill my mother before Sunday." I put the figurine to the side and pulled out a very rare Rogue action figure from the early nineties.

I continued to go through the boxes, pulling out certain figurines and arranging them around the room. I got so into going through those boxes that I didn't realize how late it had gotten. When Mom came into the room to tell me that they were done and leaving, it was dark outside.

Mom sat next to me on the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just want tomorrow to be over. I hate these things. Remember how I never wanted a birthday party? I don't like being the center of attention. It's not my thing... it's your thing."

"I know, tadpole, but it will be good for you to get re-acquainted with everyone. You need to make some friends."

"I have friends," I whined. "I have Jasper and Emmett."

"More friends... different types of friends."

"You mean women."

"I want grandkids."

"It's getting late. Don't you need to go?" I said as I stood and helped my mom to her feet.

She sighed and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Get some sleep." I nodded and walked her downstairs to the front door.

"Thanks," I said reluctantly. She shrugged and gently slapped my cheek before walking out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Twelve**

At five minutes past twelve, Mom opened my door and she, Mrs. Whitlock, and that Jessica chick walked into my living room.

"Ever heard of knocking, Mom? It's how you alert someone that you're entering their home. It's an age old custom, practiced for generations," I said as I walked out of the kitchen with my bowl of Crunch Berries.

Jessica waved at me and smiled. All I could see were those enormous teeth. I raised my spoon and waved back while I tried to not stare at the Chiclets in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Eating breakfast."

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

I looked down at my jeans and Marvel Universe t-shirt. "Clothes?" I replied as I took a bite of cereal.

Mom walked across the room and took the bowl from my hand. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm eating that."

"Go upstairs and put on a pair of khaki pants and a nice shirt," she ordered as she dumped my cereal down the garbage disposal.

"I'm hungry," I said as I crossed the room to get the cereal and milk out again.

"There will be food here in an hour. Go upstairs and change."

I glared at her and said, "Fine." I grabbed the cereal box from the counter and took it with me. "I can't believe I'm eating dry cereal out of the box. This is ridiculous," I muttered as I went upstairs to do as I was told.

I came back downstairs, still munching on Crunch Berries, in a pair of khaki pants and a green polo-type shirt. I found 'the women' in the small dining room off the kitchen. The food had started to arrive and they were arranging it on the table. They had moved all the chairs back so that they were against the walls around the room.

"Better?" I asked as I turned in a circle.

Mom turned and gave me a cursory glance. "Shoes," she said.

"What's wrong with my shoes?" I asked.

"No sneakers," she replied.

I threw my hands in the air, causing Crunch Berries to litter the floor. "Really?!"

"Look what you just did!" Mom exclaimed. "Get out of here. Go change your shoes and then go outside for a little while." She pushed me toward the door and started picking up the cereal from the floor.

I felt bad, so I bent down to help. "Just go, Edward," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I went to change my shoes. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror over my dresser. "She's doing this because she loves you and wants you to be happy here. She knows that you're miserable and barely able to hide it from everyone. She's your mother. Be kind. Be understanding. Just get through the day," I said to myself.

I picked up the box of Crunch Berries from the dresser and went into my 'comic book room.' I figured that would be a safe place to wait for the guests to arrive. I sat down in the floor and started to brush my hands off on my pants. I caught myself before I did and went to the bathroom for a tissue. I returned to the room and took out one of my favorite graphic novels, _X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga_, and began reading through it again.

I heard the doorbell ring and looked at my watch. It was a few minutes past two. I closed my book and placed it back in the box. I stood and left the room; closing the door behind me.

I was going down the stairs when I heard Jasper's voice. I should have known he'd be the first to arrive. I could see the front door from about halfway down the stairs. I stopped in my tracks. Standing in my doorway was Brown-eyed Bella. My mouth fell open. Was this who Jasper had brought as my 'date?' I could only hope. I quicken my pace and met my mom and my first guests at the door.

"Hey," I said to Jasper. I looked behind him and saw Rosalie, who I was expecting, and the tiny woman from the diner, Alice. I was confused. "Hi, Bella," I said and smiled. She looked gorgeous.

"You know Bella?" Jasper asked.

"We've ran into each other a couple of times," Bella replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd met my girlfriend, man?" Jasper asked.

"What?" His girlfriend?

"I don't think that he knew we're dating Jasper. We didn't really engage in in-depth personal conversations."

"No. I... I didn't know," I replied, quietly. I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me with a smirk on her lips.

"Hey," Jasper said suddenly, "I want you to meet Alice. She teaches with Bells."

"We've kind of met too. He came into the diner one Saturday when I was working," Tiny Alice replied. "It's nice to see you again."

That's when I realized that Tiny Alice was supposed to be for me. "Yes, it's nice to see you and you, as well, Rosalie. I'm glad that you could all come."

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Rosalie said with her smirk still firmly in place.

"Well, come in, come in," Mom said as she ushered them into the house. "There's food and drinks in the dining room. Have a look around and enjoy yourselves."

Bella held out a wrapped box. "Jasper and I got this for you. It's a picture frame. Pretty standard housewarming gift, right?" she said and smiled. I noticed that her eyes crinkled at the sides and that she had a slight dimple in her left cheek when she smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I took the box. I couldn't tear my eyes from her face. Mom cleared her throat and snatched the package from my hand, causing me to turn to her in confusion.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I'll put this in the living room on the gifts table for Edward."

"I got you a bottle of wine," Alice said as she bounced forward and held the bottle out to me.

"That'll come in handy today," I said as I took it. "Thank you."

"Speaking of drinks," Jasper said as he looked around, "where's the booze?"

"Jasper!" Bella said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "It's barely two o'clock."

"Mom has beer, wine, and various soft drinks in the dining room. Help yourself. And like she said, have a look around." The women thanked me as they all walked past me toward the dining room.

As Rosalie passed she bumped my shoulder lightly with hers. I turned to see her smirking at me again. "What?" I asked.

"She's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside," she said, confusing me.

"Who? Alice?"

Rosalie shrugged and said, "Sure. We'll say I meant Alice... who I met about thirty minutes ago." She walked away shaking her head.

As more and more people trickled in over the course of the afternoon, I began to feel slightly claustrophobic. Everywhere I looked there were people. Downstairs, upstairs, on the porch, in the backyard on the patio... there were bodies everywhere. I saw my dad across the living room and gave him a pained look. I needed air and I needed it badly. He smiled and nodded. I quickly ran up the stairs to the only room that I knew would be unoccupied.

I looked around to make sure that no one noticed before I ducked quickly into my comic book room. I turned and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed. Bella was standing in the middle of the room holding my Rogue action figure.

"This is awesome," she said as she held it out to me. "I've only ever seen one of these and it was at a comic book convention. It wasn't for sale and the guy wouldn't let anyone touch it. Where did you get it?"

I smiled and crossed the room. I took the figure from her and said, "I had a hook up at the toy store in the Port Angeles mall. She didn't even make it onto the shelf. Eric opened the box and saw her. He gave me a call and I was there within the hour. The store only ever got one and this is it."

"Do you know how rare she is?" I nodded and smiled. "What else do you have?" Bella asked.

I opened another box and pulled out three mint in the box action figures. I lined them up on the floor and stepped back. "I have Storm in each of the three costumes. I got those the same way. They never made it to the shelves."

"That is so damn cool," she said as she sat down in front of them. "How long have you collected?"

I sat next to her and began pulling things out of the boxes. "I don't know. I guess I was about ten when I started." I handed her my Dark Phoenix figure. "I have mostly the female characters because they're the rarest. For every ten male figures the companies made, they'd usually only make one of the females."

"What all do you collect?"

"Mostly X-men; a few X-factor; some Excalibur. I kind of stuck with the 'X' titles. Do you collect?"

"I do. X-men as a matter-of-fact. I started when I was about twelve. How far back to you have?"

"I have from 'Uncanny X-men' number sixty-two through three hundred seventy-eight. I have a few gaps from there forward. I got more into the action figures and other collectibles as I got older. I get issues digitally on my iPad now."

"What's your favorite storyline?"

I held up the graphic novel I had been reading before she and Jasper arrived. "I have the individual comics as well," I said.

"What did you think of X3?" she asked.

"Don't even get me started."

"I know right! It was a complete bastardization of the 'Dark Phoenix Saga.' I was so pissed."

"I overlooked a lot in the other two movies, but I just couldn't handle them messing with that one. It was so bad. I almost walked out of the theater. Tanya got so mad at me, because I started verbally complaining about midway through it."

"Me too! Who's Tanya?"

"My ex. She never really got the comic book thing. She thought it was nerdy."

Bella laughed. "It kind of is, but that's okay. There are more of us out there than people realize."

I smiled and really looked at the woman in front of me. She had the warmest eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep, chocolate brown. When she laughed and smiled they just lit up with joy. She had the cutest laugh lines around them.

I was still staring into those deep, chocolate pools when I heard Jasper ask someone if they'd seen Bella. "I think someone is looking for you," I reluctantly said.

"I've been gone a while. It got a little claustrophobic downstairs." She stood and walked to the door. "I have something that you should see. Stop by the house one afternoon and I'll show it to you. It's my most prized possession."

"What is it?" I asked.

She giggled. "You'll just have to see it. Stop by... seriously. You'll be impressed... I can count on it."

"Okay," I said, dumbly, as she walked out the door. When the door closed behind her, I dropped my head into my hands. "This is bad," I mumbled to myself. I was attracted to my friend's girlfriend. I was in deep shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I stayed in the room for several minutes, thinking about how fucked I was. The noise outside the door started to subside a bit, so I finally walked out and went back downstairs. The crowd had thinned. The older crowd had left, leaving the people that I assumed Jasper had put on the guest list. I saw Emmett and Victoria standing across the room talking to Tiny Alice. Emmett was smiling and acting like he was happy, but it didn't reach his eyes and his posture was too straight. Victoria seemed to be equally irritated.

I went into the dining room to get a beer before I crossed the living room to where the three of them were talking.

"Hi," I said as I reached them.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett said a little too enthusiastically. "Where you been?"

"I had to get some air." I turned to Alice. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "I was just talking to Victoria about the shopping in Seattle. She's so lucky to live there!"

"I've been telling Emmett that for a few years now. Nothing beats Seattle, right, Alice?" Victoria said as she looked at Emmett.

"I like Forks," Emmett said as he turned away from her and took a long swig of his beer.

"I bet you are bored to tears here, Edward. This is definitely no Chicago. I can't believe you would willingly come back _here_." Victoria waved her hand around and rolled her eyes dramatically. She looked ridiculous.

"Forks is great too," Alice said enthusiastically. "There are some really cute boutiques downtown."

"But for really high end merchandise, you have to go to Seattle... or Chicago. Right?" Victoria said. I could tell that an argument between her and Emmett was brewing just under the surface.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I touched her shoulder, "have you had anything to eat yet? I haven't."

"I had something earlier, but I could eat again. It was nice talking with you guys," she said.

Victoria nodded and smiled, but Emmett continued to stare at the front door and drink his beer. Alice walked with me to the dining room.

I picked up a plate, but before I could put anything on it Alice said, "They're having problems, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I'm really surprised that Victoria is here. Emmett told me that they were on a break."

"How long have they been together?" she asked.

"Let's see," I said as I thought about it. "Emmett is a couple of years younger than me and I just turned thirty. They got together at the end of their senior year in high school. I guess it's been about ten years... off and on."

"And they haven't gotten married yet?" she exclaimed.

"I think the logistics thing has been an issue for a while. She won't leave Seattle and he won't leave Forks."

"Maybe they'd be better off apart. Emmett is a really nice guy. He deserves to be happy."

I smiled down at her. "Do you have a thing for Emmett?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "Oh, God, no. He's totally not my type. I just think that he's a nice guy who deserves a nice girl who wants the same things that he wants. I do not want Emmett. I want... someone else." She almost whispered that last part and looked at the floor.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Uh uh," she said as she shook her head. "I don't know you well enough to tell you my secrets just yet."

"Well, maybe we can change that," I said as I handed her the plate I had finished making for her.

"Hmm, maybe," she replied as she took the plate.

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Alice. She was really funny and I found myself laughing hysterically at her most of the time. I caught Bella looking at us a couple of times with a strange expression on her face. She'd smile back if I smiled at her, but she would quickly look away. The few times that Rosalie caught my eye, she'd smirk and shake her head.

Emmett and Victoria had disappeared right after Alice and I had left them early in the afternoon. At around seven o'clock, Emmett came back in the house without Victoria. He walked directly to the dining room without saying a word to anyone. I excused myself from Alice and went to check on my cousin.

I found Emmett in the dining room with a beer in each hand. He was chugging one and I knew that the other would soon follow.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he finished the beer in his right hand and discarded the bottle. He held up a finger and proceeded to down the beer in his left hand. He finished that one and threw the bottle away. "Better?"

He sniffed and pursed his lips. "It's over," he said as he went for another beer. That's when I noticed that his eyes were red and slightly swollen.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He finished his third beer in a row and said, "I knew that it was coming."

"It still hurts," I replied.

"Like hell," he said as he opened beer number four.

Jasper came into the room, looked Emmett up and down, and said, "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit," Emmett replied.

Jasper draped an arm around Emmett's shoulders and said, "There are other fish... you were too good... it wasn't you... all that bullshit that never makes you feel any better, right?"

Emmett chuckled and said, "Fuck you, man."

"C'mon," Jasper said as he pulled Emmett toward the door of the dining room and back into the living room. "It's a party. Let's socialize, single man."

I walked out behind them. Alice was soon at my side.

"They broke up, didn't they?" she asked.

"It would appear so. I think it may be for good this time."

"Hmm, maybe it's for the best," she replied.

"It usually is," I replied as I stared at Bella. She was sitting on the couch next to Rosalie. They were talking and whatever Rosalie said didn't appear to make Bella happy. She was frowning and she shook her head before she stood and walked outside. Rosalie looked up and saw me staring. She again smirked and then followed Bella outside.

"What is with her?" I said to myself.

"With whom?" Alice asked.

I had forgotten for a moment that she was there. "Huh? Oh... Rosalie. She keeps smirking at me."

"I don't know," Alice said thoughtfully. "She keeps doing it to me too. Maybe she knows something that we don't."

"Maybe," I mumbled as I stared at my front door.

People finally began to leave around eleven o'clock. I had gotten reacquainted with a lot of the people with whom Jasper, Emmett, and I had gone to school. In the end, I had to admit to myself that Mom had been right about the housewarming. I'd had fun.

As Jasper and 'the girls,' as he called them, were getting ready to leave, Alice gave me her phone number.

"Give me a call. I work at the diner on the weekends to offset my shopping addiction, but I'm free during the week. Maybe we can do something."

"Okay," I said and I didn't have to fake my enthusiasm. I liked Alice. She was funny and seemed to always be in a good mood. I thought that she might be good for me. I would definitely be calling her in the near future.

As I put the slip of paper in my pocket, I saw Bella looking at Alice and then at me. She wasn't smiling. If anything she looked slightly upset and I was confused. She should be happy. Hadn't she and Jasper brought Alice here to meet me hoping that we'd hit it off?

Emmett was the only person still in my house at midnight. He was sitting on the couch drinking beer and staring at the blank television screen. I sat next to him and waited for him to say something.

"I'm pretty drunk," he slurred.

"You can stay here," I replied.

"Thanks," he said as his head dropped to his chest. A few seconds later I heard him start to snore. I took the beer from his hand and placed it on a coaster on the coffee table. I got up and went to find a pillow and a blanket so he could crash on my couch.


	14. Chapter 14

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Emmett seemed better the next morning. We went to the diner for breakfast and Alice made him laugh until he shot milk out of his nose... all over me. This just made him laugh even harder. I thought he was going the rupture something as I tried to get the milk/snot mixture off of my glasses.

By the time we made it back to my house, and he was climbing into his Jeep, I think that he might have convinced himself that he truly was better off without her. I wondered how long this attitude would last. I fully expected a drunken phone call later that night.

I waited until Tuesday to call Alice. We had a nice conversation, where I laughed until I almost wet myself, and made plans to go to Port Angeles for dinner on Thursday.

I was walking home from the office on Wednesday afternoon when I saw the most perfect ass sticking out of the trunk of a red Mustang convertible. Bella had apparently been to the grocery store and was unloading her purchases. I quicken my pace and met her as she was standing up with her arms loaded down with plastic bags.

"Let me help," I said and reached for the bags on her right arm.

"Thank you so much. These are so heavy." She reached up with her now free hand and closed the trunk.

"No problem," I said as I followed her to her front door. She fumbled with her keys, but finally managed to get the door unlocked.

"Just drop them on the counter," she said as we entered her kitchen. "I'm glad you're here," she said as she began to put away her refrigerated items. "I can show you my most prized possession. Let me get these things put away before they get too hot and I'll go get it."

"Need some help?" I asked.

"No, I've got it. I'm making lasagna for dinner. That's why I have all of this cheese. Jasper's coming over."

"Oh," I said. I was surprised that I felt slightly angry that Jasper would be there alone with Bella; that she was cooking for him. Why would that make me mad?

She finished putting the cheese and the meat away and said, "Wait here. I'll be right back." She left the room and I heard her go up the stairs. I took the time to look around her kitchen. I had to admit that it was cozier in that one room than in my entire house.

Within a minute she was back with a box that looked disturbingly like the boxes in which Tanya would bring home lingerie.

"You ready?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess," I replied warily.

She removed the lid and a layer of tissue paper. My breath caught in my throat. "Is that...?" I managed to choke out.

"It is," she said with a triumphant smile.

"Holy shit!" I looked up at her and asked, "May I?"

"Sure," she replied. "Just be careful."

"Of course," I said as I gently removed the item from the box. "I can't believe I'm holding an 'Uncanny X-men' number one." I held it in the palm of my left hand as I traced the cover with my right index finger. She had it boarded and bagged, but I still didn't want to risk getting my grubby fingerprints all over it. "Is it a first printing?"

"It sure is," she said, proudly.

I placed it carefully back in the box. "I'm afraid to ask how much this cost you."

She put the tissue paper back over the comic book and replaced the lid. "More than I care to admit. But it was so worth it. I told you that you'd want to see it."

"It's beautiful," I said as I turned toward her. She was standing closer to me than I thought. She looked up and our eyes locked. Her lips were just a few inches from mine. She licked her lips and I forgot how to breathe.

The pull toward her was almost impossible to ignore. The room around me blurred and all I could see was Bella and her full, kissable lips. What the hell was I doing?!

"I should go," I said quickly and took a small step away from her.

She bit her lip and blushed. "Yes... maybe you should."

"Um, thanks... for letting me see the book. It's... it's great." I stumbled backward.

"Anytime," she replied as she took a step forward.

"Okay... okay. I'll see you later," I said before I turned and practically ran out of her house. I was down the block and around the corner before I started to be able to breathe normally again. I sat down hard on my front steps. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to figure out what had just happened.

"You almost kissed your buddy's girl, that's what happened," I mumbled to myself. "What the hell was I thinking?"

Sitting there on my front steps I made a decision. I had to stay as far away from Bella Swan as possible.

I arrived at Alice's house a little before six o'clock on Thursday to pick her up for our dinner date in Port Angeles. She lived across town from me and her house matched her perfectly. It was tiny too.

I didn't even get to ring the doorbell. The second my feet were on her porch, Alice jerked the door open.

"Come in. I'm almost ready," she said breathlessly as she bounced back into the house.

I smiled and shook my head as I entered her home. Her movement caught my eye and I turned to what I think was supposed to be a small dining room. Instead it was filled with racks of clothes. I could see Alice flitting around the room, so I walked to the door and peeked inside.

Alice saw me staring at the ungodly amount of clothes and said, "Welcome to my closet!"

"You turned your dining room into a closet?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," she said as if I had said something really stupid. "This is an old house. There are almost no closets and there's only the one bedroom. I had to do something."

"Obviously," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me as she slid her feet into a pair of impossibly high heels. "This," she said as she gestured around the room, "is why I work weekends at the diner. I have a shopping problem."

She breezed past me and into the living room across the hall as I said, "Why don't you try curbing the shopping problem instead of working two jobs?"

"Yeah, whatever," she said, picking up her purse. She walked past me again and opened the front door. "Men just don't understand. Are you ready?"

"I was waiting on you," I said as I followed her out the door. I opened her door and helped her into the car.

The hour drive to Port Angeles passed quickly. Talking to Alice was easy. She always had something to say and it was usually funny. I began to wonder if she was ever sad or serious. I had to assume that her students loved her and that her tips at the diner were probably huge. I just couldn't imagine anyone not liking Alice.

We entered the only Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, Bella Italia, and had to wait to be seated. We sat on the bench by the door. Every time someone came in, the cool breeze from outside would come through the door and Alice would shiver a little. I took off my jacket and draped it across her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said. "I didn't think that it would be this cool tonight or I would have worn a coat."

"It's okay. I'm kind of hot natured," I replied. The hostess said that our table was ready so we followed her through the restaurant.

After we had placed our orders I said, "So, you teach art. I assume that you're an artist. Do you paint... draw?"

"Well, I really wanted to go into fashion design, but that's really hard to get into. My mom encouraged me to get my teaching certificate, just in case. I found that I just loved teaching. I love the interaction with the kids. I still design clothes and I make a few things, but I think that teaching is my true calling. It doesn't pay much, but it's fulfilling and I love it.

"Plus, I can't imagine not living in Washington. This is my home. I don't think I could be happy in New York or Los Angeles. I'm happy in Forks."

"Where are you from originally?" I asked.

"Oh, I grew up in Forks," she replied as the waitress placed our drinks on the table."

"Wait. I grew up here. I think I would have remembered you," I said.

"How old do you think that I am, Edward?" she asked, taking a drink of her tea.

"That's a loaded question. My mom taught me to never answer that one or the 'do I look fat in this' one."

Alice giggled and said, "I'm only twenty-three, Edward. You're almost seven years older than me. You were graduating from high school when I was graduating from the sixth grade. I don't think that we would have run the same circles and if we had it would have been weird."

"Wow, I guess I thought that you were a little older. Is this your first teaching position?"

"It is. I'm lucky that I found a job at home. I really didn't want to go anywhere else. What about you? Why did you come back to Forks?"

I hated answering this question. It was embarrassing for me to admit that I was betrayed like that. I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to think of how to answer Alice without sounding as bitter as I felt.

"It's complicated," I began. "Well, actually, it's not that complicated. It's really quite simple, I guess."

"You don't have to answer. I shouldn't pry. My mother says that I pry. I'm sorry." I saw her frown for the first time since I had met her and I felt really bad.

"It's not you, Alice. You didn't ask anything that everyone else I've run into since I came back hasn't asked. I'm just embarrassed about it."

"That bad, huh?"

I looked into her clear blue eyes and I knew that I could tell this woman just about anything. "We're friends, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, here it is. I came home from work earlier than normal one day and caught my girlfriend, for whom I had bought a ring and was planning to marry, in bed with another man. See, that's not exactly the kind of thing that you want the entire world to know. It's embarrassing.

"It was a bad break up and I was severely depressed. I'm still not exactly the happiest person in the world. I actually think that may be you. Anyway, a few months after I kicked Tanya out of my apartment, Mr. Masen had a stroke. My dad called and said that Mr. Masen needed some help and asked me to come home. I didn't have anything holding me in Chicago anymore and I really wanted to get away from all of the memories of me and Tanya... and Tanya and _him..._ so here I am. I never expected to come back here, but I guess life has a funny way of putting you where it wants you."

Alice reached across the table and placed her tiny, delicate hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm glad that you're here."

I turned my hand over and closed my fingers around hers. "Me too," I replied. I didn't feel the same pull toward Alice that I felt toward Bella, but I liked Alice. She was smart and funny. I felt happy around her. I shouldn't be thinking about Bella anyway. She was with Jasper and that was that. I had made the decision to stay away from her and I intended to follow through with that decision.

Looking across the table at Alice, feeling her warm hand in mine, I made another decision. I would see where this thing with Alice went. I wouldn't think about Bella Swan anymore. I decided to give it go with Alice.


	15. Chapter 15

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I held Alice's hand as I walked her to her door. We had held hands the entire car ride back to Forks. I'd had a really great time with her. I'd never laughed so much in my life. My abs were actually hurting from it.

We were standing on her porch and I was debating on kissing her, when she said, "I hate this part. You don't know if you should kiss me... I don't know if I should kiss you. It's awkward and we had such a lovely evening. I don't want to ruin it."

I took that as 'I'm not ready for the kiss thing,' so I took a step back and said, "I understand. I had a great time. I'd like to see you again."

She reached out and took my hand. She pulled me closer to her and said, "I didn't say that I didn't want to kiss you. I just said that this part is always awkward." She suddenly stretched up and pulled down on my hand at the same time. She kissed me lightly at the corner of my mouth. "I'd like to see you again too," she whispered in my ear before releasing my hand.

She unlocked her front door and took a step inside. She turned and said over her shoulder, "Call me later, okay?"

"Okay," I replied with a goofy grin on my face. "Good night."

"Good night," she said and disappeared into her house.

I had started driving into the office so that I could go over to Alice's house for dinner. Either she would cook or I'd stop by the diner and pick up something for us. I enjoyed spending the time with her and getting to know her. We hadn't progressed past hand holding and the occasional chaste kiss, but we were becoming close friends. I could sense that we were both holding back a little. I didn't know her reasons and I didn't want to admit mine.

I managed to avoid Bella Swan for an entire week. Not walking past her house twice a day helped. I had hoped that distancing myself from her and cultivating a relationship with Alice would cause the attraction I felt for Bella to just disappear. I thought, that given enough time, I would forget how it felt to stand so close to her that I could feel the hairs on my arms stand on end. I'd forget the hum I felt in my chest at the thought of her lips on mine. I'd forget how much I wanted her.

Apparently, a week was not enough time.

I had been to the courthouse to file a couple of deeds and land transfers. I pulled back into the parking lot of the duplex and I saw her sitting on the steps reading a book. I sat in my car and stared at her for a while before I got out.

_Why is she here?_ I thought to myself.

I slowly approached her. She looked up and smiled. My chest grew tight and my mouth suddenly became very dry.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said. "I'm waiting for Jasper. We were supposed to meet here for an early dinner, but I think that he forgot about me."

"Oh, okay," I said. My brain was going nuts trying to figure out what I should do next. I looked around and finally said, "Do you want to come inside and wait?"

"Yeah! That would be great." She began gathering her things. I bent down and picked up her bag for her. "Thank you. Alice says that you're a perfect gentleman."

"You two talk about me?" I asked as I unlocked the office door and let Bella inside. I followed her and mentally kicked myself for glancing at her ass.

"We talk about you and Jasper," she replied. "Apparently, compared to you, I have a shit boyfriend." She laughed. "I guess forgetting about a dinner date would prove that point, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's just running late," I said in defense of my friend. "And I'm not that great. Alice and I have only been seeing each other for about a week. I have the same jerk tendencies that all men have." I placed her bag on the couch and motioned for her to have a seat. I then strategically sat in the chair opposite the couch in hopes that the distance would lessen the tightness in my chest.

She sighed and sat on the couch. "I doubt that he's running late. This isn't the first time that he's forgotten about me. I sometimes think that I'm more vested in this relationship than he is and that's kind of sad."

"Why is that?" I asked.

She smiled slyly and said, "Because I'm not all that vested."

"Really?"

"Don't get me wrong... I like Jasper a lot. I'm just not ready to rush into a relationship after..." Her voice trailed off as she turned and looked out the window behind her.

I waited for her to continue, but she just stared out the window. Finally I asked, "Are you all right?"

"It's not important." She smiled again, but this time it didn't reach her eyes and it looked forced. "I think that you and Alice are cute together."

"Well, good, since you set the whole thing up."

"Actually, that was Jasper's idea. I don't know why, but he's very protective of Alice. I guess he trusts you. Every other guy that she's tried to see hasn't made it past the second date. Jasper has always stepped in and found something wrong with them. He convinces Alice to break it off and she always listens to him. It's kind of strange actually... how they are together."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's like they always know what the other is thinking. I tease him that if they were closer in age, and even remotely resembled each other, I'd think that they were separated at birth."

"Does it bother you that they're close like that?"

"I'm not that vested, remember? The better question is, does it bother you?" She looked at me curiously.

I thought about it for a minute. "I don't know yet. I like Alice a lot. I think it would be impossible to not like her. She's really fun to be around and she's always so happy. I need a little of that, since I'm not all that happy most of the time. But we've only been seeing each other for a week. I don't know that I'm 'vested' yet," I replied, complete with air quotes.

"Hmm," she said as she looked out the window again.

"Have you tried to call him?"

"His phone is either off or the battery is dead. It goes straight to voicemail."

"Is that normal?"

"For Jasper? Yeah. He never remembers to charge the damn thing. It can be very aggravating." She looked at me and smirked. "Shit boyfriend, remember?"

"Why do you stay with him?"

"I don't know. It's easy. It keeps the dogs at bay." She looked at her watch. "But right now, I'm beginning to consider this more trouble than it's worth." She picked up her bag and stood. "I'm going to get out of your hair. Thanks for letting me wait in here, but he's obviously a no show. I'll see you later."

She started for the door and my cell phone rang. I saw that it was Alice on the caller ID. "Hold on. This is Alice. She may know where Jasper is. Hello?"

"_Hey, Edward. Listen, um, could I get a rain check on dinner. Something has come up."_

"Sure. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"_No. No. I can handle it. Um, I'll call you later, okay?"_

"Okay. Hey, have you seen Jasper today?"

"_Uh, no... why?"_

"He was supposed to meet Bella at the office for dinner and he's not here."

"_Sorry. I don't know. I gotta go, okay?"_

"Okay. Bye." I ended the call and shrugged. "I think I just got stood up too. Alice just cancelled on me for dinner."

"Is Jasper with her?"

"She said that she hasn't seen him today."

"Aren't we a sad pair," Bella said with a laugh. "Well, I have to eat and you have to eat, so do you want to grab something at the diner with me?" I guess I hesitated a little too long because her expression darkened and she said, "Never mind. Forget I said anything. I'll... see you around."

"Wait," I called out to her. "Two friends can have dinner, right?"

"Yeah."

"And it wouldn't be weird?"

"You're beginning to make it weird," she said. "It's just a meal, Edward; in a public place. I don't think that Alice will mind." It wasn't Alice that I was worried about.

I had decided to stay away from Bella for a reason... she was Jasper's girl. _I'm with Alice, _I said to myself as I made a new decision. I would be friends with Bella, because obviously avoiding her wasn't working out. I'd just keep reminding myself that I was with Alice now and that I was also unavailable. I could do it. I would ignore that almost overwhelming desire I had to pull Bella into my arms and kiss her until neither of us could breathe. I would push aside the feelings that her mere presence stirred in me. I would go to dinner with her... as her friend.

"Let me turn off my computer and grab my stuff. I'll be right back." I walked quickly to the back of the house, powered down my laptop, and packed it away in the bag. I hadn't seen Bella's Mustang in the lot, so I assumed that she had walked from the school. I was fishing my keys out of my pocket when I made it back to the front of the house. Bella was on the phone and she didn't look happy.

"It's okay, really. We can have dinner tomorrow. Take care of... whatever," she said. I heard her sigh. "No, I'm not mad. I'll talk to you later. Yeah, okay, call me tonight. Bye." She turned and saw me staring at her. She held up the phone and said, "Jasper. Something has 'come up' and he's not going to make it. I think I'd figured that out already." She frowned and threw the phone into her bag.

"You still want to have dinner?" I asked.

"That depends. Are you in the mood to listen to me bitch about my shit boyfriend?"

I laughed. "I love how you call him that. It's hilarious. Of course you can bitch about him. What are friends for?"

"Friends, huh?" I nodded. "Well, okay, _friend_, you're driving. It was Angela's carpool day and she dropped me here to meet my... wait for it," she paused and smiled before saying, "shit boyfriend."

I laughed as I followed her out the front door. I locked up and then met her at the passenger side of the car to help her in.

"I can open my own car door, ya know," she said as she slid into the seat.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have to," I mumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The drive to the diner was quick. We walked in the door to an almost empty restaurant. I checked my watch; it was just past four o'clock. "We're early, I think." Bella nodded and walked to a table in the corner. She sat and picked up a menu. "You're allowed to look at the menu?" I asked as I sat across from her.

She chuckled. "Jasper tried that bullshit on me, too. It didn't fly. I like the specials...sometimes, but sometimes I just don't want that." She picked up another menu and thrust it at me. "Here, look at the menu. I promise that I won't tell Jasper that you did."

"I appreciate that," I said and laughed to myself. "Emmett did the same thing to me."

Bella lowered and menu and said, "What is up with him and that Tori chick?"

"Nothing, now," I replied as I continued to scan the menu. "They broke up."

"Good. I couldn't stand her." She picked up her menu again. "Emmett's a big kid, but he's a nice guy. He deserves better."

"I know. Maybe he'll find someone special someday," I said absently.

"Isn't that what we're all hoping... that we'll find that special someone?"

I lowered my menu and looked at her. "I guess," I replied.

"Hmm. Have you found your special someone yet, Edward?"

That was a really loaded question. I wasn't quite sure how to answer her. Finally I said, "I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"That sounds kind of cryptic. I sense a story there. Spill it, Ed," she said with a laugh.

"First of all… don't call me Ed. I hate that." She rolled her eyes at me. "Second, if there is a story, then maybe I'm just not that comfortable talking about it."

"Bad break up, huh?"

I shook my head. "I swear… do you people always jump to that conclusion?"

"Ooo… really bad," she replied.

"I'm changing the subject. How did you and Jasper meet?"

"No, no, no. We are not changing the subject. Tell me about the break up. Was this the ex… what was her name… Tanya?"

I sighed and said, "Yes, it was Tanya. Yes, it was a bad break up. No, I do not want to go into the sordid details at this moment. Yes, we are changing the subject. Tell me how you and Jasper met and starting seeing each other."

"Fine," she said finally as she placed the menu back in the holder on the table. "My dad kind of introduced us. I didn't know anyone when I moved here. Alice hadn't started teaching yet. So, my dad introduced me to Jasper and Emmett. I guess he assumed that since we were close in age that we would get along and he wouldn't have to keep me entertained all of the time.

"Anyway, Emmett was with Tori, of course, even though I have always thought that was a match made in hell. Jasper wasn't seeing anyone, so it just seemed like a natural thing for the four of us, when Tori would deign to visit, to go out together. I guess after a while it just evolved into a relationship with Jasper and me.

"And Jasper is great most of the time. I shouldn't complain. I've had worse boyfriends. He's just a little forgetful sometimes… like today. I know that he said that something came up, but I know that he'd forgotten about the date even before that. If he doesn't put it in that damn phone then it's a gone memory. And that's another thing. He is always forgetting to charge that thing."

"It sounds like you hate his phone."

"I don't hate the phone; I just think that it's too much." She pulled a small, square phone from her pocket. "This is my Pantech. It's just a phone. I can call people and I can text, but that's about it. That's all anyone really needs anyway." She put back in her pocket. "Jasper has that iPhone monstrosity that has Facebook alerts and email alerts and God knows what else alerts. No wonder the battery is always dead. It's alerting itself to death!"

I took my Blackberry from the holster on my belt. "What about this?" I asked.

"That is also a ridiculous device. I had one of those. I got one of the first ones. It drove me insane! Every email I got, it would chirp. When it was time to 'upgrade' my phone, I downgraded to my Pantech. I've never regretted the decision."

"You're kind of a low tech girl, aren't you," I asked as I put my 'ridiculous device' back in its holster.

She seemed to contemplate the question before she said, "I guess. I just don't feel the need to be that connected. If I want to talk to you, then I'll call you. If I need to send you a quick message about something, then I'll text you. I do not need to constantly update my Facebook status or tell the world my every move on twitter."

"You have a twitter account?" I asked.

"Well, no, but you know what I mean. I don't need to let the whole world know my business."

"I don't have a twitter account either and I very rarely go on my Facebook page. I don't think that I've posted much on there since Tanya and I broke up."

"And we're back," she said enthusiastically. "So, tell me about this break up."

I groaned. "Really?" She nodded and smiled. Thankfully, the waitress took that moment to show up to take out orders. I got the special, which was meatloaf, but Bella got the Salisbury steak. The waitress shook her head at the decision, and retreated to the kitchen.

I took a sip of my Sprite and hoped that I had gotten a reprieve from the elephant in the room. I should have known better.

"I'm waiting," Bella said flatly.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said, stalling.

"Then you should have no problem telling me."

"Why do you want to know? It isn't enough to just know that it was a break up and that it wasn't pleasant?"

"Are they ever pleasant?" she asked.

"Good point."

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me about the break up and I'll tell you the real reason that I came to Forks."

"You didn't move here to get to know your dad… to spend time with him?"

She smiled slyly. "As far as everyone else knows."

"Does Jasper know the real reason?"

"He doesn't know the whole story. Now tell me about your break up."

"You haven't told Jasper everything? But he's your boyfriend."

"Quit trying to change the subject and tell me already."

"Fine," I huffed. "She cheated on me, okay? She slept with someone else and I found out. No big deal."

"Oh, there's more to it than that! I want the sordid details. I'm going to tell you mine. I want to know yours."

"You have 'sordid details'?"

"Tell me before I kick you really hard in the shin."

"You are a violent woman." I felt her foot touch my leg in warning. "Okay! Jeez! I worked a lot when I was with the Chicago firm. Associates have to if they ever want to make partner. It often means working late in the evenings. I guess that Tanya got used to my hours, so she didn't expect me home before seven most nights.

"Anyway, I came home early one night and found her… I beg your pardon for this… fucking another man in our bed. I saw his naked butt. It was kind of traumatizing.

"It didn't help that I had an engagement ring for her in my chest-of-drawers not three feet from the bed. Suffice it to say, that went right back to the jeweler's without ever being worn."

"Wow," Bella remarked. "What did you do?"

"Besides return the ring?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, what did you do when you found them?"

"Looking back on it now, I was completely ridiculous. I went out and got so drunk that the bartender had to pour me into a cab. I ended up at a hotel. I awoke the next morning with a raging hangover; unsure of where I was. I called in sick to work for the first time ever.

"I made it back to my apartment where Tanya was waiting for me. I took all of the bed clothes and cut them into shreds…."

"Whoa. You cut up the sheets?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "The sheets, the comforter, the pillows… anything that was on the bed was cut and ripped to shreds. It was a big mess. Then I dragged the mattress out into the hall and left it by the garbage chute."

By then Bella was laughing almost hysterically. I was trying to find the humor in it. The waitress brought our food and looked at Bella as if she had lost her mind. I waited for several moments, thinking that she would stop laughing and start eating her food. When this didn't happen, I asked, "What's so funny?"

This made her laugh even harder. She snorted a couple of times, which made me smile, before she was able to regain her composure enough to speak.

"I can just picture it; you with a pair of scissors with fabric and stuffing and maybe even feathers flying all other the place. It's fucking brilliant!"

"I'm glad you find humor in it. I wasn't trying to be funny at the time and I'm rather embarrassed by my behavior. It was childish."

"It was justified! I think that it was inspired behavior. You should be proud of yourself. Tell me more." She picked up her fork and began eating her meal as she waited for me to continue.

"Well, after I finished destroying the sheets and everything, I kicked her out. I tossed all of her belongings on the bedsprings and told her that she had four hours to be out."

"And she left peacefully, right?"

"Not exactly. She put up an argument and threw a pillow at my head. Then she told me that I was a bad lover with a small penis."

"Is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you a bad lover with a small penis?" Bella asked before taking a bite of her food.

She had a completely serious expression on her face, but I was unsure if she was teasing me or not. I felt my face begin to redden. I stuttered and sputtered a bit before I was able to somewhat answer her.

"I… I don't think so. I don't really know. No one else has ever commented. I think I'm average. I don't… it's really none of your business. I'm offended that you would ask me that question!"

She began to laugh again before she said, "I'm teasing you. God, you are so easy!"

"I'm glad I amuse you," I mumbled as I began to eat my own meal.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Not everyone gets my twisted sense of humor. Is that the end of the story?"

I shrugged. "Essentially. I changed the locks on the apartment and the code for my key fob. I had to change my telephone numbers because she started calling all of the time. Eventually my life got back to a semblance of normal. Then my dad called and said that Mr. Masen had had the stroke and asked me to come back here to help out. So here I am."

"That's a pretty excellent story there, Edward," she said.

"So what's yours?" I asked.

"It's strange, what we have in common," she replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I, too, have a break-up story and it is quite similar to yours. I'm in Forks because I'm running away from my mother and a lying, cheating scum-bag." She stabbed her fork into her Salisbury steak a little too roughly. A wave of gravy flew from her plate and onto the table.

"A little angry are we?" I asked as I wiped up the mess with my napkin.

"You're a neat freak, aren't you?"

"Little bit," I replied. "Please continue."

"What more do you need to know? It happened to you too. I would think that you would understand and that I wouldn't have to spell it out for you."

"Oh, no. You aren't getting off the hook that easily. I told you about getting drunk and shredding sheets. I want details. It's only fair."

She sighed. "I did tell you that I would give you the sordid details." I nodded and took a bite of meatloaf. "Fine. Our stories are similar, but not the same. I didn't walk in on Jake; his girlfriend called me… his _pregnant_ girlfriend."

This got my attention. I placed my fork on the table beside my plate and said, "Please do continue. This sounds much more interesting than my story."

Bella stabbed her fork into her steak again, this time leaving it standing there like a spear in an animal. She stared at it for a few moments before continuing her story. "Apparently, they had been together for a while because what she actually said to me was that she wasn't getting rid of this one. So I can only assume that he had knocked her up at least once prior to the current bundle of joy." She took her fork out of the meat on her plate and began playing with the gravy and potatoes. She swirled them together and began making patterns on her plate.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped. I could tell that she wasn't.

"How long ago was this?"

"A few years… three." She looked up and said, "I'm over it, but it still kind of pisses me off, you know. We were together for a long time and I never even contemplated doing that, but it seems that I didn't really matter that much to him."

"It's a shitty thing to do to someone," I replied.

I didn't really know what to do. A large part of me wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her that it would be okay. That she mattered to someone… that she mattered to me. But I also knew that it was highly inappropriate for me to be having those thoughts and feelings for my buddy's girlfriend. Also, I was in a relationship with someone else. This made me feel no better than Tanya and the Jake-prick who had hurt Bella.

I cleared my throat to push back my inappropriate thoughts and feelings before I said, "So, why leave Phoenix and come here? You hadn't done anything wrong. "

"Why did you leave Chicago? You hadn't done anything wrong either, yet you still ran away."

"I didn't have anything keeping me in Chicago. Tanya got all the friends… I had no family there. All I had was work and, well, work. You had your mom and I'm sure you had friends. Why leave?"

"See, that was the problem… I had Mom. You have to know her. She can drive a person insane."

"You've met Esme Cullen, right? Believe me when I tell you that you do not have the market on insane maternal relationships."

"Bite your tongue. Your mother is sweet and kind. She loves you and wants nothing but the best for you. I'd kill to have Esme as my mother. You're lucky to have her."

"Damn. What did your mother do to you?"

"She took _his_ side." She stabbed her food again with such intensity that I actually jumped. "My mother is a social climbing bitch. All she cared about was that Jake's family was influential in Arizona and had tons of money. She valued that above her own daughter's happiness. She actually had the nerve to tell me that all men… especially wealthy, well-connected men… cheat and that I should just suck it up. She told me that I should forgive the bastard and be glad that there was only one illegitimate child out there. She actually wanted me to marry Jake when he came begging me back with a ring."

As she talked, I could tell she was getting angrier, because her food became an indecipherable mess. She stabbed at her plate with such ferocity that I was wondering if she might break it into pieces. I finally reached over and took her by the wrist just to save the dish from inevitable destruction.

"I get it… you're mad at your mom."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Her face turned a delightful shade of pink. "I get kind of worked up when I think about it. She wanted me to forgive and forget. How do you forget a child? She even suggested that I marry Jake immediately and that I adopt the baby after it was born… so that people wouldn't talk too much. Can you believe that? Money was worth more to her than her own daughter's dignity.

"So, I packed up my car with what little it would hold, shipped what wouldn't fit in the car, and I came here. Charlie and I never had the closest relationship, but he took me in when I needed him. I'll always be grateful to him for that. I've been here three years and we've built a relationship that my mother would never understand. Charlie respects me and he loves me. I don't think that my mother ever did. I think that I was a pawn. She used me to punish Charlie, although I have no idea why she would do that. As far as I can tell, my dad is a prince of a man. He's nothing like my mother portrayed him."

"I've known Charlie my entire life. He's a stand-up guy. Even when Emmett was a delinquent teenager, Charlie was always fair and actually more lenient than he should have been."

"My mom made him out to be some kind of tyrant who tried to make her into his image of the perfect wife. I think that he just wanted her to _be_ a wife. Any kind of wife would have been okay with Charlie. My mom doesn't have the slightest idea how to be that. She's too selfish. I don't know how I was ever conceived. I've never met two more diametrically opposed people in my life. Completely different from your parents, who obviously belong together."

I rolled my eyes. Everyone thought that about my parents. "I know what you mean. It's like two sides of the same coin. They have completely skewed my view of what a marriage should be. That's probably why I'm still single."

"But you almost weren't. If you hadn't walked in on Bitch-ya, you'd have married her."

"And probably divorced her," I replied. I saw Bella frown at my admission. "Hey, I hate that the divorce rate in this country is fifty percent as much as the next person, but I've had time to look back on my relationship with Tanya and I can see the cracks now. We wouldn't have made it. So, really, Assman did me a favor."

"Assman? Seriously?" I shrugged. "As a lawyer, I figured that you'd be all over the divorce thing, but that's not why I made that face. I was thinking about Rose. I never thought that she'd be going through this."

"I know. I guess in a perfect world, no one would get divorced."

"Then you'd be out of a job," Bella joked. "How is everything with Rose's… you know… divorce?"

"I can't discuss that with you," I replied as I took the last bite of my food and pushed the plate away.

"Oh, come on. I'm her cousin. All I have to do is call her and ask."

"Then I suggest that you do just that."

Bella frowned again and I had to admit that I found it kind of cute. "I don't want to bring it up with her. She seems so depressed most of the time. I don't want to add to it. I just want her to be happy."

"Me, too. I'm working on it," I said as the waitress placed the check on the table and took our plates.

I reached for the ticket and Bella grabbed my wrist. The most interesting, and sort of disturbing, electrical shot ran up my arm at the contact. I immediately dropping the check and Bella dropped my hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Paying the check?" I asked. I was slightly confused by both her reaction to my picking up the bill and by what happened when she touched me. I'd never felt anything like that before. It was weird.

"I don't think so," she said as she grabbed it off the table. "I invited you. It's my treat."

"Oh, hell no!" I exclaimed. "My mom would kill me if she knew that I let you buy my dinner. Give it here."

"What's wrong, momma's boy? Too macho to let a little woman buy you a meal?" she teased.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with it. It's called chivalry. I've never let a woman pay for a date." The very second the words left my mouth, I knew that I had screwed up.

The color drained from Bella's face and she said, "This wasn't a date. I wouldn't do that to Alice… or Jasper. You're with Alice and she's my friend… one of the best. And I'm not the type of person to do that to a friend."

"I know that. I didn't mean… it came out wrong. I'm sorry. Jasper is the first friend I made when I came back. And I'm not that type of person either." We sat there staring at each other in uncomfortable silence for longer than I care to remember. Finally, I broke the silence and said, "Dutch?"

Bella nodded and started walking to the counter. I followed behind like the whipped dog that I was. I couldn't believe that I had made a slip like that. Of course, this wasn't a date. I never believed that it was. Why had I said that?

The waitress split the check and we each paid our share. The walk to my car was silent and I noticed that Bella was purposely walking as far from me as politely possible.

I started around the car to help her with her door and she almost screamed, "I've got it!" I nodded and retreated to the driver's side and got in.

The drive to her house was beyond uncomfortable. Bella was quiet and stared out the passenger window the entire time. I kept glancing over at her. I had no idea what to say. I knew that I had ruined the otherwise wonderful evening with one sentence. Hell, I'd done it with one word. I didn't have a clue as to how to fix my mistake… or if I could.

I stopped at the curb in front of her house. I killed the engine and started to get out to walk her to her door. I felt her hand on my arm so I turned.

"No," she said. "Don't walk me to the door. This was _not_ a date. Don't do anything else to make it seem that way." She opened the passenger door and started to get out of the car.

"Bella?" I said to stop her. She sat back down in the car, but didn't look at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I had a good time this afternoon. I haven't had someone to talk to in such a long time. You were being my friend and I appreciate that, because God knows I don't have that many friends. Thank you for that. I'm sorry that I made it weird."

She finally turned to look at me and I saw the tears in her eyes. "I should go," she said and quickly got out of my car. She was at her door and inside before I could say anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Eighteen**

I spent a restless night trying to not think about Bella, but that seemed to be where my mind wanted to go. I saw her face every time I closed my eyes. Hell, who am I kidding! I saw her face when my eyes were open too. I kept telling myself that it was wrong. I shouldn't be thinking about Jasper's girlfriend, no matter how screwed up their relationship seemed.

I was dating Alice. I was going to continue to date Alice for the foreseeable future. I knew that I wasn't in love with her, but I wasn't in love with Bella either. Was I? No, no, I wasn't. I couldn't be. I barely knew Bella.

Actually, I knew more about Bella than I did about Alice and that probably wasn't a good thing.

I decided that it was useless trying to avoid Bella. I apparently sucked at it. So I walked to the office the next morning. As I rounded the corner, I saw Bella sitting on the curb playing with her 'just a phone'. I stopped walking and debated on what I should do. I finally just started walking toward her again. It wasn't like she was going to bite me or anything. Not that biting me would be all that bad….

I had to quit with those kinds of thoughts about her. It had kept me awake most of the night and when I did sleep I had dreams that could not be discussed in polite company.

She looked up as I got closer to her and I noticed that she looked tired. I smiled and lifted my hand in what I hoped was a friendly wave.

"Good morning," I said.

"Edward… hi," she replied somewhat nervously. She quickly closed the keyboard on her phone and shoved it in her pocket as she stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm walking to work. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting on Angela. It's her week for carpool." She anxiously looked behind me. "She's a little late."

I nodded and tried to think of something else to say to her; something appropriate. I couldn't very well blurt out that I had dreamed that she had ridden me like a cowgirl in my dreams. She'd probably slap me and tell Jasper what I said and then he'd beat the shit out of me. Eventually, my mother would find out the whole terrible story and jerk my ear off the side of my head. Yep, telling her what was actually going through my mind was not the best idea.

She looked back at me and bit her bottom lip as she raised her eyebrows. It was quite possibly the cutest facial expression I had ever seen.

"Hmm, okay," I said. "Um, I guess I should get to the office." I said it but my feet apparently didn't get the memo. I seemed to have been glued to the spot.

"Uh, Edward, about yesterday…."

"Totally my mistake. It was a slip of the tongue and I apologize."

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I think that you took what I said about Jasper the wrong way. He's not that bad. I really do like him. I just don't want anything too serious or complicated right now. I'm still a little… raw. Do you understand?"

"Not really," I replied.

She bit her lip again and I felt my pants become a little tight in the front. I could see her lips moving, but I didn't hear a thing that she said. All I could think was that she looked really sexy with her bottom lip between her teeth and that I would love to see how that expression looked while she rode me like a cowgirl.

Bella's expression changed into one of confusion and I realized that she had probably asked me a question while I was fantasizing about cowgirls and riding and bitten bottom lips.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm with Jasper; you're with Alice. She's one of my best friends… actually, she's probably my best friend… and you and Jasper are buddies, right? I refuse to hurt either of them. Do you understand now?"

I shrugged. "What's to understand? Nothing happened last night. Two friends had a meal together. It was nothing. I had a slip of the tongue. No big deal." Even as I said the words, I knew that I was lying to myself and to Bella. Something had happened in that diner, even if it wasn't physical.

"Just so we're on the same page."

I nodded and said, "Same page; same chapter; same book."

"Okay, good." She looked behind me and sighed. "Angela is here. I'll see you around." She picked up her bag and stepped off the curb. I watched as she walked around the front of a pea-green Volkswagen bug and got in the passenger seat. I waved as they pulled out onto the street. Bella didn't wave back.

I continued my walk to the office. I saw Jasper's Prius in the parking area as I approached the building. For some reason my stomach knotted up as if I was nervous or dreading something. I shrugged and took the steps two at a time to the front door on my side of the duplex.

Just as I inserted the key in the lock, I heard the door open on the other side of the house. I turned to see Jasper standing on their porch staring at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Morning," I said somewhat reluctantly. I don't know why I was feeling so nervous around him. Nothing happened! "You're here early."

"So, you took my girlfriend to dinner?" he asked.

"Well, yeah… I guess… kind of. You see… she was here. She was waiting for you and then Alice called and said something had come up and so I lost my dinner date and then you called and she lost hers." I knew that I was rambling, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "Look, it was nothing. She asked if I wanted to grab a bite so we did. We went Dutch, if that makes you feel better."

"You _are_ easy. I'm fucking with you, man. I ain't mad. I'm actually glad that you went with her. I kind of forgot about the whole thing."

"Is that a normal thing for you?" I asked.

He winced and said, "Yeah. I get preoccupied sometimes."

"You went home and got high, didn't you?" I asked as I walked toward him.

He smiled and punched me in the shoulder. "You know me too well. I forgot about the date. It's been kind of hectic over here, so I left out early for an extended smoke break. Sue me. Oh, wait, you might know how to do that." He laughed and punched me again.

I frowned at him and said, "You have a really great girlfriend, you know. You should be more considerate of her and her feelings."

"Whoa," he said and took a step back. "What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing," I muttered as I walked back to my side of the house and opened the door.

"Wait, hold up," Jasper said as he followed me into the office. "What did she say? She didn't sound all that happy when I talked to her last night, but she said that it wasn't me. Was she mad at me and just didn't want to tell me? What happened at dinner?"

"Nothing happened at dinner," I replied as I walked back to my office with Jasper following along behind. "I just think that she's really nice and you could treat her better."

What was I doing!? I was trying to make him a better boyfriend. Was I insane!?

Jasper sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. He propped his feet up on my desk, which I hated, and said, "I've known Bella for a couple of years and I can tell you that she doesn't want a serious relationship. She likes that I keep it loose. She isn't into all the drama and bullshit. Whatever made her not happy, happened at dinner yesterday. A dinner that she ate with you. So, what happened? What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"I didn't do shit to your girlfriend," I replied indignantly. "We ate and we made polite conversation. That is all." I placed my laptop on the desk and noticed that my hands were shaking ever so slightly.

"You better behave yourself. I'm not the only one in this room with an awesome girlfriend. You better treat my Alice like the princess that she is. _Capice_?"

"'Your Alice'?" I asked. "I thought that I was the one dating her. Since when is she 'your Alice'?"

Jasper stood and started for my door. "You know what I mean," he muttered.

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you mean," I said as I walked around the desk and approached him. "What's going on with you and Alice?"

"Nothing," he said as he took a step back from me. "We're just good friends."

"Bella mentioned that you're slightly protective of Alice. Why is that?"

Jasper sighed and mumbled, "I'm going to need a huge joint." He motioned for me to sit. We sat in the straight chairs in my office and Jasper began.

"You don't remember Alice because she's so much younger than you, but I grew up with her. Her mom and my mom were friends when they were kids. When Ms. Brandon moved here with Alice it wasn't under the best of circumstances.

"Alice's dad had been killed in a car accident and left them with almost nothing. The life insurance barely covered the funeral expenses and what little savings they had didn't amount to much. Then Alice's mother lost her job. It was a mess. My parents helped them move here from Portland. Alice was like three or four. She really didn't understand what was happening or why they were moving. She and her mother lived with us for six months.

"I grew up taking care of her and I guess old habits die hard. I look out for her; I always have. I love her and I want her to be happy."

"Bella says that you meddle in her love life," I replied.

"Hey, those other assholes didn't deserve her."

"And I do?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but so far you ain't so bad." He stood and walked toward the office door. He turned suddenly and said, "I like you, Edward. I didn't think that I would, since you were always such a goody two shoes in high school, but you're alright. I'm warning you though, if you hurt Alice, I'll mess you up."

"You mean you'd beat me up?" I laughed. "We're adults. I think that there are more mature ways to settle disagreements than with our fists."

Jasper looked me in the eyes and said, "I'll fuck you up, man. I mean it."

He walked out the office as I yelled out to him, "I could file assault charges against you now for that comment."

"Try it and I'll kick your ass," he yelled back before I heard the front door slam.


	19. Chapter 19

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter Nineteen**

I called Alice's cell a few minutes after Jasper left my office. I knew that she'd be in class and that it would go to voicemail. I left a message asking her to call me when she got a chance.

Chief Swan had sent over a D and D/DUI file late in the afternoon the day before. I was just opening it to begin either putting together a defense or formulating a plea bargain, when my desk telephone rang.

"This is Edward Cullen," I said as I answered the phone.

A clipped voiced replied, "Please hold for James Jones."

"I beg your pardon," I said before I realized that I was already on hold.

Several minutes later I heard, "Edward Cullen for you, Mr. Jones," followed by, "Mr. Cullen, I'm James Jones with Goldberg Jones. Our firm has been retained by Royce King. I have read the petition for dissolution of marriage that you filed and I must say that it is a most interesting work of fiction."

"I don't understand which part that you find to be fictionalized. I can assure you that every claim made is factual."

"Please, Mr. Cullen, my client is not an abuser. Mrs. King must know what that allegation will entail in a California court. That is the only reason for her assertion," he said, condescendingly.

"It's a good thing for your client then that we filed in Washington. Ms. Hale is not looking to take everything from your client. She simply wants what is rightfully hers, which includes her name. I believe we make that request specifically in the filing. Please refer to her as Ms. Hale going forward."

"I see that you are located in… Forks, Washington. Is Mrs. King… I'm sorry, Ms. Hale also staying in Forks?" I knew that the filing would expose Rosalie's location. It was unavoidable. I would have to call Rosalie to let her know to be on high alert.

"My client is in a safe place. I am simply a family friend who has been asked to represent Ms. Hale in obtaining a divorce from your client."

"You see, there is our problem. Mr. King does not want to divorce his wife. He loves her very much and wants to save his marriage."

"He has a strange way of showing his love. I can assure you that my client will not even consider reconciliation. We can proceed with a fairly unmessy, uncontested divorce or this can all get very ugly."

Mr. Jones laughed. "Oh well, we certainly don't want ugly. How about this? Why don't we agree on a neutral location and have our clients meet to discuss this? I'm sure that once they are in the same room together, the love between this two will override any perceived wrong."

"A meeting is impossible since Ms. Hale has a restraining order against your client which states that he isn't allowed within ten feet of her."

"I think that you will find that those orders are easily dismissed. Why don't you ask your client how she would feel about meeting with her husband? You can call me back when you decide where we should meet. My contact information is on the answer that we filed this morning. You can probably already view it on the court system website. It was a pleasure talking with you today, Mr. Cullen. Good-bye." I heard a click before I could reply.

I quickly Googled "Goldberg Jones'. I wasn't too happy with what I found. "Goldberg Jones, Divorce for Men," I mumbled as I read the masthead on their website. They had offices in California, Oregon, and Washington. Mr. Jones was licensed to practice in all three states. Lucky me!

I went to the Washington Courts website and logged in. I quickly found the answer to Rosalie's petition. Mr. Jones had denied all allegations and had also stated that the divorce would be contested. He was asking for court ordered marriage counseling and for Rosalie to return to San Diego so that any damage to the union could be repaired. They also wanted the restraining order revoked. "Seriously?" I exclaimed.

I printed the answer and then called Rosalie. She had gotten one of those "disposable" cell phones so that she wouldn't have to use a credit card.

"Hey, Edward! Guess what? I got a job," she said instead of the standard 'hello'.

"That's good, Rose. Where?"

"It's at the local paper. I'm the office manager, which is just a glorified title for secretary slash receptionist, but it's a job. And I could work my way into writing a story here or there. Isn't it great? I can earn my own money and I won't have to rely on Uncle Charlie so much."

"I'm happy for you, Rose. I need to talk to you about a few things though." I didn't want to kill her good mood, but I didn't want to wait and put her in danger.

"Okay, shoot," she said.

"I received a call a few minutes ago from Royce's attorney…."

"Do we really have to talk about this right now? I'm in such a good mood. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

"Rose, I had to put my office address on the divorce petition so they have probably deduced that you're here… in Forks."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "I assume that there is more."

"Royce is denying any abuse. He's contesting the divorce. They've filed to have the restraining order dismissed and want court ordered marriage counseling."

"No," she said firmly.

"That's what I told his attorney."

"Why is he doing this? Why won't he just let me go?"

"He says that he loves you."

"He has a strange way of showing it," she mumbled.

"That's exactly what I said. We'll fight it, Rose. Don't worry, okay."

"Who did he hire?" she asked.

I hesitated before answering, "James Jones of Goldberg Jones."

"Fuck. I've heard of them. This is going to get messy, isn't it?"

"It could, but I don't want you to worry about it. I'll handle it. This isn't my first time at the rodeo. I've done a divorce or two. You can count on me."

"Thank you," she said with a sigh.

"I'm going to call Charlie and talk to him about having a regular patrol drive by the newspaper office while you're working. I don't want you to go anywhere alone. Do you understand? You have to be extra vigilant with your safety. Don't take anything for granted."

"I understand. Trust me; I don't want to be alone. I feel much safer in a crowd."

"There was one other thing and I'd be remiss if I didn't mention it. Mr. Jones suggested a meeting in a neutral location…."

"Oh hell no!" Rosalie exclaimed, interrupting me. "I don't ever want to be in the same room as Royce ever again!"

Smiling, I said, "That's what I thought. We won't even entertain the idea then."

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Not right now," I replied.

"Good. I have something I want to discuss with you."

"I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with your divorce."

"You would be correct. Do you want to explain to me why my cousin called me Thursday night almost in tears?"

I was beyond confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and Bella had dinner Thursday, right? Well, apparently you said something that upset her."

I leaned back in my chair, removed my glasses, and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "It was just a slip of the tongue, Rose. I didn't mean to upset her. I feel like a real dick now. Thanks."

"I don't think it's what you said that upset her. I think it's how it made her feel that got her all in a tizzy."

"Tizzy," I said with a chuckle.

"Bite me," Rose replied. "Listen. I've seen how you look at her. She's beautiful, so I get it, but she's been hurt pretty bad. I don't want to see her hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt her and I don't think that she and Jasper are serious. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You're right; Jasper isn't the man for her. She knows this. He's convenient and he kept that dog of an ex away when she first moved here."

Something Bella had said the day before suddenly made sense. "Jake came here for her, didn't he?"

"Yes. Jasper and she were just friends then, but he implied to the scumbag that it was more than that. It made him leave her alone. I think she feels some kind of obligation to Jasper for that. But they aren't in love with each other. I can tell that just by being around them the few times I've tagged along on their dates."

"I don't know what this has to do with me. I'm seeing Alice."

"But you don't love Alice and Alice doesn't love you."

"It's been barely a week!" I exclaimed.

"You are dense… or stupid. I haven't figured out which yet."

"Thank you so much for calling me stupid!"

"I'm not going to spell it out for you. You need to figure it out on your own. Open your eyes, dumbass. See what's right in front of you and not the mirage that others are creating for the public. I gotta go. Just remember to open your eyes." She abruptly hung up leaving me wondering what the hell she was talking about.


	20. Chapter 20

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 20**

I didn't ponder the confusing exchange I had with Rosalie for very long. I had other things on my mind. I had handled divorces before in Chicago, but I had the backing of the entire firm, a paralegal, and a secretary at my disposal. This time around it was just me against a very large and very powerful multi-state firm. I was feeling a bit intimidated. I had to get to work on my answer to their answer.

The first thing I needed to do was make sure that the restraining order wouldn't be overturned. I filed a petition to stop the judge from considering this on the grounds that Rosalie feared for her life. I knew that without witnesses, this petition would be difficult to push through. I would need witnesses.

I filed subpoenas for Charlie to give a deposition detailing the bruises he saw on Rose when she came to him for help. Rose had given me a couple of names of some co-workers in San Diego in whom she had confided. I filed subpoenas for them too. I'd travel to California to do the depositions if I had to.

I opened the file of divorce interrogatories that the firm in Chicago always used and began editing them down to the ones most relevant to this case. I had no limit to the number I could ask in Washington, but Royce could object to any or all of them as long as the reason for the objection was stated in lieu of the answer.

I filed a subpoena for all of Royce's financial records. Rose had already given me a list of all of the banks she knew where they held joint accounts. I was actually fishing for those accounts that Rose didn't know about. We didn't want to take everything from Royce, but Rose did deserve her half.

I was so into the work that I didn't realize the time. When my cell rang, it actually startled me. I was surprised to see that it was after three o'clock and Alice was calling me.

"Hello," I said cheerily. I was glad she had called me back. I had been worried when I hadn't heard from her the night before.

"Hi, Edward. I'm sorry about yesterday. I had this thing at the school… it was a mess," she said with a sigh.

"Anything that I can help you with?" I asked.

She giggled. "I don't think I'm going to need an attorney just yet, but the thought of scaring the little A double S is intriguing."

"You wanna elaborate for me, because I'm completely lost."

"Oh, just a student complaining about a critique I gave and his parents wanting my head for telling their budding Picasso that his work lacked the depth that was the point of the assignment. Don't get me wrong… he's a great sketch artist, but he doesn't have the technique down quite yet when working with oils. I've been trying to explain to him that the process can't be rushed, but he's at that age where he knows more than everyone else. His parents are no help. They're the type who thinks that everything he does is just wonderful and anyone who disagrees is a moron. They called me that, by the way. They also called me a talentless imbecile and pulled the 'those that can, do' BS. Banner afternoon for me, let me tell ya!"

"At least you seem to be in a better mood today," I replied.

"I never let them keep me down for long. Enough about me; how was your day?"

"Surprisingly short. I've been kind of busy. Are you on your way to the diner?"

"Yep. Wanna join me for dinner? I can probably scrounge up some Cap'n Crunch unless you don't want it two nights in a row."

Before I could stop myself I said," Oh, I ate at the diner with Bella last night."

Alice was quiet for so long that I thought the call had dropped. Finally she said, "Really? She didn't mention it today at lunch."

The tone of Alice's voice troubled me so I said, "It really wasn't a big deal. She probably didn't even think about it. Jasper stood her up and I could tell that she didn't want to eat alone so…." I trailed off at the end before quickly adding, "We went Dutch."

"Okay," she replied, but her voice was different.

"Do you still want me to come by the diner before I go home?" I asked. "I'd love to see you, even if it is just for a minute."

"Sure," she said. "I'll even let you order off the menu." I was pleased to hear some of the joy back in her tone.

"Great! Let me finish this and I'll be right there."

"See you soon," she said before ending the call.

I finished filing the subpoenas and briefs then shutdown my laptop. I packed it and a few files I wanted to work on that weekend in my bag and started for the front door. I had just put the key under the flowerpot and was turning to start the walk to the diner when Angela's green Volkswagen bug pulled into our parking area. I paused on the porch and watched as Bella got out of the passenger side. She was smiling and I noticed that little dimple that she gets on her left cheek when she's really happy. Her smile made me smile.

She reached into the back on the car and took out her bag. As she stood, she brushed a lock of her long, mahogany hair behind her ear. I noticed that her ears had two piercings. In the top one she wore what appeared to be a small diamond stud and in the bottom one she had a small silver hoop. She reached up and played with the stud as she finished her conversation with Angela. I noticed that I was absentmindedly tugging on my earlobe as well.

She told Angela goodbye and closed the car door. As she looked up, our eyes locked. Her expression changed from happiness to shock. I raised my hand and waved to her. Her cheeks flushed and she returned the gesture. She glanced at the door of the accountants office and then back at me. She bit her bottom lip and I started having the exact same thoughts that I always had when she did that. This made me blush and look at the ground. I didn't know what to do. I knew what I wanted to do, but that wasn't really a possibility.

Finally, I took a deep breath and walked down the steps toward Bella. "Hi," I said when I reached her.

"Hi," she replied. She began shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Meeting Jasper?" I asked. I was feeling so many different and conflicting emotions at that moment that I was finding it very difficult to not act on the strongest of them.

"Yeah," she said.

I couldn't take the monosyllabic answers anymore. If I couldn't have her as a girlfriend, I at least wanted her to be my friend. "Listen, Bella, can we just forget about yesterday, please? I really like you... as a friend. We have a lot in common and I can just about guarantee that we are the only comic book geeks in Forks. I don't want us to be uncomfortable and awkward around each other. "

She sighed and said, "I don't want that either. It's just... I'm... I have some things I need to figure out."

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

She looked me in the eye and I could see the tears glistening. I reached out to brush the first one that fell from her cheek. She stepped back quickly before my hand reached her. "You can start by not doing that," she said.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line." I stuffed my hand in the pocket of my slacks. "I should go."

"Me too," she replied.

I nodded and stepped to the right so that she could pass. She ascended the steps to the accountant's office. I watched her as she walked past me and to the door. As her hand touched the doorknob, she turned and looked back at me. She smiled softly. I waved to her again before she turned and walked through the door.

I sighed and turned to start the walk to the diner. With every step I couldn't help but feel that I was going in the wrong direction; that I was going toward the wrong goal.

"What is wrong with me?" I mumbled to myself. I could see the diner in the distance. "This is right," I again said to myself. "This is where I'm supposed to be. She's with Jasper. Forget her." But as I opened the door of the diner and I saw Alice, I couldn't stop myself from wishing that it was Bella.

Alice saw me walk in and smiled. She placed a glass of Sprite on the counter and motioned for me to have a seat. I complied and reached for the menu. I remembered the Salisbury steak that Bella had mutilated the day before and decided that I would try that. I put the menu back in the rack and waited for Alice to come by to take my order.

"Hey, handsome," she said as she came over to me. She leaned over the counter and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, pixie. How was your day?"

"Better than yesterday." I nodded in agreement. "How about you?"

"Heard from the opposing counsel in Rosalie's divorce case."

"And?"

"This would be a really good time to be a part of a big firm. Her soon-to-be-ex has hired Goldberg Jones."

"Should I know who that is?" Alice asked.

"The masthead on their website says 'Divorce for Men'. They have three offices in three states and countless associates, paralegals, and secretaries at their disposal. I have me. I'm feeling a little intimidated."

Alice reached across the counter and placed her hand on mine. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, but it's sweet that you asked. Thank you. I just don't want to let Rosalie down. She's counting on me."

Alice patted my hand and said, "You'll be great. I just know it." She smiled and her whole face lit up and I remembered why I liked her so much. She was always positive. "So what can I get ya?"

I reached up and cupped her cheek. "You are always so happy," I said with a laugh. "I'll have the Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes and gravy."

She smiled even wider and said, "Coming right up."


	21. Chapter 21

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 21**

I awoke Saturday morning with an urge to actually touch a comic book rather than peruse one on my iPad. In Chicago, I would stop by Graham Crackers every Wednesday on the way home from the office. I always loved New Comics Wednesday, but I wouldn't have subjected Alice to Cosmic Comics in Port Angeles on Wednesday. She'd be bored to tears.

I threw on jeans and my Marvel Universe t-shirt, grabbed my necessary crap, and left the house with a skip in my step. I truly love comic books.

My parent's house is on the way to Port Angeles, so I decided to stop in to see how they were before I lost myself in comic geek Nirvana. I parked in my normal spot and got out of the car. I tossed my keys in the air before catching them and shoving them in my pocket. I hopped the steps onto the porch and was reaching for the doorknob when my dad jerked the door open.

"Save yourself!" he exclaimed. "Run now!"

"What?" I asked. I should have just turned and ran like my dad had suggested.

"Is that Edward?" I heard Mom ask.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Dad mumbled. "Yes, dear," he yelled over his shoulder.

Mom appeared in the doorway and said, "Well come in."

I couldn't help myself. My mother had reached the age where she thought that she could wear extremely large pieces of costume jewelry and get away with it. So, I made what I can only assume was a gang sign with my fingers and said, "Yo, MTV Raps, whassup!"

"I beg your pardon," my mom said with a very confused expression on her face.

"I figure that since you're wearing a hubcap necklace that you have assumed your rapper persona… YoYo Mama."

Mom glared at me while my dad snorted with laughter. "You're not funny," she deadpanned.

"Dad disagrees," I replied. "Take that thing off. It's ridiculous."

"I will not. I love this necklace and it is not a hubcap." She turned to my dad and said, "You shut up. He's not funny."

My dad threw up one hand and left the room in tears. I gave my mother a smug smile, which was probably a mistake, because I soon found out why Dad told me to run.

She jabbed me hard in the chest and said, "You're dating that lovely Brandon girl and you haven't invited her to have dinner with us. Did you think that I wouldn't find out? This is a small town, Edward, I will always find out." She had continued to jab me and I had tried to retreat until she had me backed against the front door.

"Whoa, calm down. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. It's only been a little over a week and we've only been on one official date. She works weekends at the diner, so most of the time we just eat dinner together during the week. I hadn't really thought about bringing her here to meet you since you guys met at the housewarming."

"That doesn't count because you weren't dating her then."

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Mary Whitlock told me, but that doesn't matter. I want to meet her. You'll bring her to the banquet."

"What banquet? What are you talking about?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"The annual Man of the Year banquet next Saturday night," she replied.

"I told you that she works at the diner on the weekends. I'll bring her by one night next week."

Mom rolled her eyes at me. "The diner will be closed next Saturday night for the banquet. The whole town will be there. She probably already knows about it and is wondering why you haven't asked her to go."

"She hasn't said a word to me about it," I said in my defense.

"She might have mentioned it to Mary," Mom replied as she pretended to pick at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Aw, shit," I muttered, which got me slapped upside the head. "Mom! I can only take so much abuse. Please spare me a concussion."

"That's for swearing and for not asking that lovely girl to the banquet."

"I can't ask her to an event of which I am unaware. Who's being honored, anyway?"

"Charlie Swan is for his work with the youths on the Quileute reservation. Everyone will be there; including you." She emphasized this by jabbing me again in the chest.

I rubbed the bruise she had created and said, "I don't remember you being this violent when I was a kid."

"You weren't as obstinate then," she replied. "Do as I say and bring her with you Saturday."

"Yes, ma'am. May I go now?"

"But you just got here," she pouted.

"Well, it would seem that I have to stop by the diner and rectify a misunderstanding. Tell Dad that I'll talk to him later." I kissed my mom on the cheek, flicked her hubcap, and then squeezed out the front door. I drove back into town and parked in the diner's parking lot.

Alice looked confused when I walked in the door and sat at the counter. She brought a glass of Sprite to me and said, "Hey, handsome. What brings you here this fine morning?"

I took a sip of Sprite and said, "It seems that there has been a misunderstanding."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't know about the banquet, Alice. If I had, I would have asked you to go sooner."

She blushed slightly and said, "Did Bella say something to you? I asked her not to."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Bella didn't say anything; my mother did. You've talked with Bella about this?"

Alice nodded. "She has to go because it's her dad. Jasper doesn't really like those kinds of things, but he's going for her. I might have mentioned that I wanted to go too, but that you hadn't mentioned it, so…."

"You could have asked me, you know," I replied.

She looked down at the counter. "I know, but I guess I didn't want to assume anything."

"Well, we're going, so find a pretty dress in the closet/room of yours. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled and her entire face lit up. I leaned over the counter and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door.

*****ISG*****

It was well after dark when I turned into my neighborhood after my trip to Cosmic Comics. I noticed that all of the street lights were out and that the street was eerily quiet. As I got near Bella's house, I saw her sitting on her front porch reading by flashlight. I pulled in behind her Mustang, lowered my passenger window and yelled, "Hey! What's going on?"

She turned the flashlight on me and I could tell that it took her a minute to figure out who was yelling at her. She finally answered me with, "The power's out."

"Okay. Why?"

"Hell if I know, Edward. What do I look like? An electrician?"

"Smart ass," I replied. "How long has it been out?"

"Are we playing twenty questions? A couple of hours, I guess."

I rolled up the window and turned off the ignition. I got out and looked at her over the roof of the car. "Bad day?" I asked.

"You could say that," she replied.

"Wanna see something that will make it better?"

"Nothing that you have to show me will make it better," she snapped.

"I beg to differ." I reached into the back seat and took out my Cosmic Comics purchases. I started for the walkway to her front door and realized that I couldn't see past my nose and would probably break my neck trying to get onto her porch. "Give me some light."

"Seriously, Edward, I'm not in the mood."

"You'll want to see this. I promise." I heard her sigh, but she shined the light out into the yard for me anyway. I carefully made my way up her walk and onto her porch. I set the box and the bag I had with me on the table next to her chair. "You ready?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. I lifted the lid of the box and removed the Rogue battling Ms. Marvel figurine I hadn't had the willpower to resist.

"Holy Jesus," she whispered.

"I told you," I said, smugly.

"That is beautiful," she said as she gingerly touched it with her fingertips.

"I couldn't leave it at the store. I have no willpower."

"I don't blame you. It's awesome. What's in the bag?"

"It's a guilty pleasure and you're definitely going to make fun of me, but I don't care. She's quite possibly my favorite character and she's really underrated."

"What did you buy?" she asked, with a smile.

I pulled out the complete 'Dazzler' series. "Before you say that she's lame, let me explain myself. She's blond, she's built, and she's a lawyer. I don't care that she shoots light beams out of her fingers and sings disco, she was my teenage fantasy. I couldn't pass up a complete set in this good of condition." I could tell she was suppressing her laughter so I said, "Go ahead and laugh."

"It's not that. I love her too! I always have. You're right; she's totally underrated. Remember when she joined the X-Men for that year or so. I devoured those issues."

"Really? Most people laugh at me about her. The guy at the comic book store sure as hell did."

"At least it's Dazzler and not Jubilee," Bella replied.

"Like they'd give that little poser her own book series," I said with indignation.

"It really is amazing what we have in common," she replied.

"Hmm." I nodded in agreement. "So, why are you having a bad day? If you don't mind my asking."

She sighed again and lightly touched the figurine. "Guy trouble."

"Did Jasper stand you up again? What an asshole!"

"No, no, nothing like that." She looked at me and shook her head. "Jasper and I were never meant to be together. I've always known that. I should have let him go a long time ago. He deserves better."

"Actually, you deserve better, Bella. Like you said… he's a shit boyfriend."

"And he's in love with someone else. He just refuses to admit it to himself."


	22. Chapter 22

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 22**

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"What Jasper and I had was a convenient friendship, Edward. It was hardly romantic and never sexual." Even in the dim light of her flashlight I could see her blush. "I can't believe I just said that to you. Why do I feel this overwhelming urge to tell you all my secrets?"

"I don't know. I guess because we're friends and we have a lot in common?" I replied.

"It was a hypothetical question, Edward," she snapped.

"Oh." I looked down at the porch.

"I'm sorry. I'm horrible company tonight and I have no idea why. I ended it with him. I wanted to end it. I don't know why I'm upset. I should be relieved."

"He's your friend and you didn't want to hurt him?" I guessed.

"Maybe. I don't think that I did. Anyway, he'll just get high and then act like nothing happened. That's how he is, you know."

"You know about the pot?" I asked.

She smirked at me and said, "I'm not stupid, Edward. No amount of cologne can cover that smell. I also have smoked it a couple of times myself. It didn't really do anything for me."

"Me either," I said.

"You've smoked marijuana?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, once. Why do you seem so surprised?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "You just don't seem like the type."

"Because I'm so uptight," I said and looked back at the porch floor.

"No, because you're a geek… like me."

"Gee, thanks," I replied, incredulously.

"That didn't come out right." She reached out and took my hand. I felt the alarming current I had felt the first time we touched run up my arm.

"What I meant," she continued, "is that you and I are geeks, but you're more confident with it. You own it. I've always tried to hide it and fit in. You don't care what other people think about your geekiness. You are who you are and you're okay with it. I've never been that comfortable with that part of myself."

"I care what people think," I whispered. I knelt down in front of her, still holding her hand, and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I care what you think."

I heard her draw a ragged breath and then she said, "I think you're really wonderful, Edward." She paused. I lost complete control of my body and leaned forward. I wanted so badly to kiss her. It was like her lips were drawing me in. I couldn't and didn't want to stop it.

Then, like a slap in the face, she said, "Alice is a really lucky girl."

I sat back on my heels and released her hand. It felt like all of the air had been knocked out of me. I couldn't believe I had come so close to kissing her.

"I should go," I managed to squeak out as I stood. I began trying to pack my figurine back in the box, but I was rushing and it seemed that my fingers had all turned into thumbs.

Bella touched my hand and said, "Let me do it. You're going to break it and that would be a tragedy."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I watched as Bella carefully put Rogue and Ms. Marvel back in the box and then handed it to me. Our fingers grazed and I felt the current again. I nearly dropped the box.

"I'll walk down with you so that you don't trip or anything," she offered. I nodded. She picked up the bag with my comics in it and started down the porch steps.

"Bella," I said to stop her. She turned and looked at me. "I think you're pretty wonderful too. The man who finally wins your heart will be lucky as well." She stared at me and cocked her head to the side. I felt my face get warm. "I just thought you should know that. You should know that you're special and Jasper is an idiot for not trying harder. I would have tried harder."

She smiled sweetly and said, "I know you would have, Edward. That's why Alice is so lucky." She turned and started down the walkway.

I followed her. She helped me put everything in the car. I turned before getting in the driver's seat and looked at her one last time. She bit her bottom lip, but this time I didn't think about how she would look riding me cowgirl style. I thought about how wonderful it would be to wake up to that face every morning. I thought about how nice it would be to come home and kiss her every afternoon. I thought things that I should be thinking about someone else.

"I'm glad you stopped by, Edward. Your stuff is awesome. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"No problem," I replied. "I'm gonna go."

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too," I said as I slid in to the seat of the car. "I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and walked around the back of the car and started up the walk. She turned as the car roared to life and waved. I waved back as I drove away. The closer I got to my house the more I felt that I was leaving something behind.

*****ISG*****

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my doorbell. I reached over and put on my glasses so that I could see the alarm clock beside the bed. I groaned when I saw the eight at the beginning of the time. "Seriously?" I said as I sat up on the edge of the bed and slid my feet into my houseshoes.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming. Jesus Christ, hold you horses. Damn!" I yelled.

I was halfway down the stairs when the bell rang again. "Don't touch that button again!" I screamed. "I'm getting there!"

I jerked the door open to find my smirking father standing there with a tray of coffees and a bag from Starbucks. "Were you asleep?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked as I gestured to the plaid pajama pants and t-shirt I was wearing. "It's barely eight o'clock... on Sunday. Why are you here?"

He pushed past me and headed for the couch. "Breakfast and I didn't get to talk to you yesterday. I thought that we could have some father-son time, without your mother around."

I followed him into the living room and sat in the recliner. I took one of the coffees from the tray and asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Well, for you a blueberry muffin and for me the morning glory muffin." He took them both out of the bag and placed them on napkins on the coffee table.

"What's in that one?" I asked as I picked up my blueberry treat.

"You wouldn't like it. It's almost healthy." He picked it up and took a bite out of the top. He took the time to chew and swallow, knowing how talking with a mouthful of food bothers me, before saying, "There are carrots, raisins, pineapple, and pecans in it."

"You had me until pineapple," I said as I finished off the top of my muffin and had to place my coffee on the table to remove the paper from the base.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it. So, what's been going on in your world?" he asked.

"Not much. Just work, really. I'll be going up against a huge, multi-state firm in a divorce case."

"Hmm. Sounds intimidating," he replied.

"It is. I'm nervous, but I can do it. I have to. My client is counting on me." I finished my muffin and leaned back in the recliner to nurse my steaming coffee.

"I know you can do it. You're smart and you're a great lawyer. I know you'll win."

"You're my dad... you have to say that."

"Maybe, but it's true." He took a long sip of his coffee and winced. "Too hot," he muttered.

"Why don't you try letting it cool down before you gulp it, doc?"

He flipped me off and said, "So fill me in about your love life. Your mother won't shut up about 'that lovely Brandon girl.' You _are_ bringing her to your mother's banquet, right?"

"Mom's chairing it this year, isn't she?" He nodded. "Did she send you over here to make sure that I was going to be there and that I would be there with Alice?"

"No. I'm genuinely curious. She's nothing like Tanya from what you're mother is saying." He took a small sip of his coffee and smiled. "Better."

"I don't want another Tanya. There really isn't that much to tell. Jasper brought her to the housewarming to meet me and we hit it off. We've been out once and I've had dinner at her place a couple of times. I'm just kind of seeing where it goes."

"Jasper still seeing the Chief's daughter?" Dad asked.

"Actually... no. She broke it off with him Friday... I think. Maybe she did it Saturday. I'm not sure when, but I know that she broke up with him."

"How's Jasper taking it?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him," I replied.

"Then how do you know that they broke up?" he asked.

"I talked to Bella last night after I got back from Port Angeles."

"You did?" I nodded. "I'm waiting."

"For what? It was nothing. The power was out on the street when I came in. She was reading on her porch by flashlight. I stopped to find out what was going on. We ended up talking for a while. We have a lot in common. She's into comics too. She found my comics room at the housewarming. I showed her what I'd bought at Cosmic Comics yesterday and she told me that they'd ended the relationship. It wasn't a big deal."

My dad cocked his head to the side and looked at me. One eyebrow shot up and he said, "You like her."

"Well, yeah. We're friends. Of course I like her."

"Um, huh. Well, just be careful. Alice seems like a nice girl and Jasper is your buddy."

"Totally unnecessary advice," I replied. "Bella and I are just friends."

"Who are you trying to convince, Son?" I stared at him and for the first time realized that I was trying to convince myself.


	23. Chapter 23

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 23**

After Dad left, I sat on the couch and stared at the blank television screen as I thought about what he had said. I couldn't really deny it any longer. I was attracted to Bella. It made sense really. Besides the fact that she's beautiful, we had a lot in common. I was comfortable around her. I felt an undeniable pull toward her when we were together. Thinking about her turned me on.

I couldn't really say the same about Alice.

This made me feel like shit. Alice is a great person. She's just as pretty as Bella. She's smart too. She's fucking hilarious. I enjoyed being around her. She made me laugh. But it wasn't the same. I wasn't really attracted to Alice. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't feel that pull.

I dropped my head into my hands and muttered to myself, "I'm a horrible person."

I jumped when my phone began vibrating across the coffee table. I picked it up and saw Alice's name on the screen. I took a breath and tried to sound normal as I answered the call.

"Hey," I said, hoping I sounded enthusiastic.

"Um, Edward, do you think that you might be able to come down to the diner, like, right now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Is something wrong?"

"Jasper is here and he's acting kind of strange."

"This is Jasper. You're going to have to define strange," I replied. It was a valid question. Jasper isn't exactly what you'd define as normal. His normal _is_ strange… at least to me.

"Well, apparently, Bella broke up with him, but he's not really acting like a person normally would when they've been dumped."

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"He's not really doing anything. He's just so… happy. He's been here for a couple of hours. I don't know. It's probably nothing, but I'm concerned. He won't talk to me about it. I thought maybe that he would talk to you. Will you come?"

"Has he eaten anything?" I was thinking that he was high. It would explain his unusual happiness.

"He had the breakfast special, but that's it. He finished it over an hour ago. He's just sitting in the booth smiling and drinking coffee." She paused and I heard her greet someone who came in, then I heard Jasper greet them as well. "See. He's just so chipper. It's disturbing."

"I'll be there a bit. Don't let him leave, okay?"

"I won't," she replied. "Oh and Edward… thanks."

"No problem. I'm on my way." I hung up and went upstairs to change out of my pajamas. I had no idea what I was going to say to Jasper, but if he was as high as I thought he was, then he didn't need to be let loose on all of Forks.

I was at the diner less than ten minutes later. I walked through the door and Alice came around the counter. She took my hand and led me to the opposite side of the restaurant; away from Jasper. She stretched up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. He will usually talk to me about anything and everything, but not this time. I don't know what's wrong with him."

I wanted to tell her that he was high as a kite on marijuana, but I didn't know if she knew that about him. I didn't want to shatter her big brother image of him. So I just nodded and headed toward the booth.

"Hey, Jasper. What's up?" I asked and felt like a complete tool. I knew exactly what was going on. I probably knew more than I should.

"You here to see your girl?" he asked as he motioned to Alice.

"Actually, no. I'm here to see you."

"Alice told you?"

I shrugged and nodded my head. "She told me that you and Bella had broken up. Are you okay?"

"She dumped me," he replied. Then he giggled and took a sip of his coffee.

I leaned across the table and whispered, "How high are you right now?"

He leaned in so that our noses were almost touching and said, "I'm not. I haven't smoked anything since Thursday."

I leaned back quickly and said, "Seriously? Then what's wrong with you? Why are you so happy? Have you bumped your head?"

"I haven't bumped my head. I'm fine. I'm actually kind of relieved." He must have noticed my confused expression, because he laughed loudly and motioned for Alice to bring more coffee. "You want anything?"

"Yeah, I guess. A glass of Sprite would be good."

"Hey, Al, could you bring Edward a glass of Sprite too, please?"

"Sure, Jazz. Coming right up," Alice replied.

"Oh, and pie. We definitely need pie. With ice cream."

I shook my head and held up my hand. "I'm good, Jasper. Just a Sprite."

He waved me off and said to Alice, "Don't listen to him. Bring him some pie."

I sighed and said, "You are way too happy for a man whose girlfriend just broke up with him."

He smiled and said, "I love Bells. She's great, but we weren't in love with each other. I'll always consider her one of my best friends, but she didn't break my heart."

Alice placed my Sprite in front of me and refilled Jasper's coffee. She gave me a look as she went back to the kitchen to get the pie.

"So, you're okay?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied as he added sugar and creamer to his coffee. "She made a lot of sense anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"We really weren't right for each other. We had very little in common. Most of the time our dates were compromises that we each made. We didn't like the same type of movies or food. She hates to shop. I don't understand the whole comic book thing… no offense."

"None taken. You know that you're worrying the shit out of Alice, right?"

"Oh, God… Alice. Now that is an awesome lady. You are one lucky bastard."

I looked up as Alice came out of the kitchen with our pie. "Yeah, she's great," I replied.

"Thank you, darling," he said as Alice placed the food on the table. He watched her walk back to the counter with a wistful expression on his face.

"You better be good to her," he said, emphasizing his point by stabbing his fork at me. "There isn't a man in this town good enough for her, but you're pretty damn close." He took a bite of pie and started chewing. "You know that I managed to keep the rest of the riff-raff away from her, but you seemed different. You're a nice guy. I don't think you'll hurt her."

I smirked and said, "Sounds like you're in love with her."

Jasper stopped eating and placed his fork on his plate. "Of course I love her. She thinks of me as her brother. I take care of her. I look out for her. She needs me."

"But you're not her brother, Jasper," I said.

I could feel the atmosphere around us shift. Jasper's blue eyes clouded and he said, "I know that, but that's how she sees me. That's how she's always seen me." He sighed and I noticed that he no longer seemed too happy about the situation. "It doesn't matter anyway. She has you. I'm just her friend."

He pushed his half eaten pie away and leaned back in the booth. That's when I saw it and I understood what Bella meant when she had said that he was in love with someone else. Jasper was in love with Alice. His expression at that moment said it all. We were both screwed.

I didn't know what to say to him. I could tell that he knew what I was thinking. I wondered if he knew what I was feeling. The silence was deafeningly uncomfortable. I pushed the ice cream around on my plate and stared at the design it made.

"Bella does that," Jasper said. "She plays with her food when she's nervous or upset."

"Really," I replied like I didn't know this about her.

"But you already know that," he said bluntly.

I looked up at him, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, the door of the diner burst open and Emmett walked in. I'd never been so glad to see my cousin in my entire life.

I raised my hand and motioned for him, "Hey, Emmett, over here."

"Yo, whassup," Emmett said as he pushed me out of the way so he could slide into the booth. "We eating pie? I love pie! Hey, Big A! Can I get some pie too?"

"Here take mine," Jasper said as he pushed the plate across the table. "I'm done."

"Dude, I'm gonna need more than just a half a slice. Seriously. Look at me. I'm a growing boy."

"You can have mine too," I said as I pushed my plate toward him.

"Hells, yeah!" he exclaimed as he took a huge bite. "This is awesome. Tell Big A that I still want my own piece though." I shook my head at his gluttony.

"You are a bottomless pit," I said.

Emmett shrugged and said to Jasper, "So, I hear that you're a free agent now too."

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Rosie," he replied with a mouth full of pie.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know… Rosalie. I'm on, like, guard duty with her. I make sure that she gets to the newspaper office and back and I watch the chief's house when he ain't there. Charlie was on duty Saturday night when the power went out. I was sitting out in front of the house. When the lights went out, I went up to the house to check on her. We talked." He took another bite of pie and continued talking. "She's smoking hot, but I think that she's turned lesbian."

I nearly spit Sprite all over Jasper. "What the hell does that mean?"

Jasper laughed and said, "I don't think that's how it works."

"Fuck you. You don't know," Emmett replied.

"What makes you think this?" I asked.

"Well, I was putting my best moves on her and she was like… nothing. It's like I had no effect on her."

"Maybe she just isn't that into you," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Again… fuck you. I'm the bomb. Every woman wants me."

"Not every woman," Alice said as she placed a slice of pie on the table.

"You're not a woman, Big A. You're a pixie." He took a bite of the fresh pie. "And you know that deep down you love me. If pretty boy wasn't here you'd admit your true feelings."

Alice reached across the table and patted Emmett on the hand. "You keep living in that fantasy world if it makes you feel better about yourself, Em." She walked away, leaving us to laugh at the expression on Emmett's face.

"Whatever," he muttered as he continued to feast on his pie. "So, Jasper, when are we going to go out to pick up women? I'm nursing a serious case of the blue-balls. I need some action."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I stood. I dropped a ten on the table and asked Jasper, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Then I'm going to go. Call me if you need anything."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, don't leave on my account," Emmett said. "Just because you're the only one that's getting some, doesn't mean that you have to go when the rest of us sad sacks talk about our lack of action."

I didn't see it coming, but I don't think I could have stopped it if I did. Jasper's fist connected with my chin. The last thing I remember before the lights went out was Emmett saying, "What the fuck!"


	24. Chapter 24

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 24**

"What the hell, Jasper?"

Those were the first words that I heard when the lights finally came back on. It took me several seconds to process what had just happened. I reached up and gingerly touched my chin.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice asked. She was kneeling on the floor cradling my head.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, testing my jaw, before I said, "Hell, no, I'm not alright. Why the hell did you hit me, Jasper?"

"Emmett, please have Seth give you some ice on a towel from the kitchen," Alice said before turning on Jasper. "What is wrong with you?"

"I… I don't know. I don't know what happened." He knelt down beside me as Alice helped me to a sitting position. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to…."

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed. Emmett handed the ice to Alice and she carefully placed it on my chin. I winced. "I should have you charged with battery!"

"Dude, seriously, I'm so sorry." Jasper reached out to touch me and I jerked back.

"Don't touch me, you idiot! Why in the hell did you hit _me_!? I didn't say anything to provoke you. If anything you should have punched Emmett."

"Hey, let's not let our mouths write checks that our asses can't cash," Emmett said.

We all turned to stare at him. I was in no mood for his bullshit, so I said what everyone else was thinking. "Shut-up, Emmett."

"Well, aren't we in a pissy mood now," he replied.

"I mean it, Emmett. Don't talk." I turned back to Jasper. "Why did you hit me?"

"I…" he started.

"I don't know why you're so upset," Emmett said as he sat back in the booth to finish his pie. "Your mom hits you all the time."

"She doesn't usually punch me in the face and she's never knocked my lights out. Why are you even talking?"

"Just saying," Emmett muttered.

"Jasper, answer the question. Why?"

I took the ice from Alice as she helped me to my feet. I stared at Jasper and waited for an answer.

"I don't know what happened," he said again. "I was fine and then Emmett said something about you getting some and the next thing I knew, I was standing over you and my hand was hurting. I really didn't mean to hit you."

"Well, you _did_ hit me… for something that moron said!"

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Emmett said with a laugh.

I glared at him. "I'm going to kill you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure. I'd been dead at four years old, if you'd ever followed through on that threat."

I lunged for him, but Alice grabbed my arm. "Don't. He's not worth it. You, on the other hand," she said as she pointed at Jasper, "you need the crap beaten out of you. Do you think so little of me… and Edward for that matter… that you would think that we'd be sleeping together after less than two weeks and one real date?"

"Well, no… I guess not. I don't know what I was thinking, Allie," Jasper whined.

"If you want to beat the shit out of someone for having sex with me, then there are a couple of guys in Seattle that I'd be more than willing to let you pummel into the dirt, but Edward is innocent. He's never been anything but a gentleman to me." She reached back and took my hand.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. I tried to smile, but it hurt.

"Really, Edward, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," I growled. "I'm going home. I'll call you later, Alice." I leaned down and gingerly kissed the top of her head. I kept my eyes on Jasper the entire time. He glared, but didn't make a move.

I started for the door, but stopped before I walked through it. I turned back and said, "Don't talk to me tomorrow. As a matter-of-fact, don't talk to me for a week… asshole."

I had to drive home with one hand on the steering wheel while I held the ice to my chin with the other. Bella was outside in her yard as I drove past her house. She waved, but all I could do was kind of nod my head at her. She looked at me strangely. I glanced in my rearview mirror and could see that she watched as I reached the end of the street and turned onto my road.

I was mumbling and grumbling to myself as I unlocked my front door and walked through it. I went to the downstairs bath and looked in the mirror.

"Son of a bitch," I said as I saw the bruise that was already beginning to form. I gingerly touched the area and flinched. "Just what I need with a hearing Tuesday. I look like I've been in a bar fight."

I dumped what was left of the ice from the towel and went into the kitchen to get more. I had just placed the cold compress back on my chin when the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I wasn't in much of a mood for guests at the moment.

I walked to the front door and opened it, fully intending to tell whoever was there that I wasn't in the mood to entertain. Instead, I dropped the hand that was holding the towel with the ice in it to my side in shock. Bella was on my front porch.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she asked as she stepped over the threshold.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw you drive by and you looked weird. You didn't wave. I was concerned. What happened?"

"You could have called," I said as I continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"I don't have your phone number," she replied.

"Oh, right."

"What happened?" she asked again.

I put the ice back on my chin and closed the door. "It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it. Did you walk here?"

"Yes," she said. "Edward, you're my friend and you have a huge bruise on your _swollen_ chin. I want to know what happened. Are you okay?"

I turned to her and tried to smile, but it hurt like hell and instead I winced. "It's nothing really. I got hit. It's no big deal. I'll be fine."

"Who hit you?" she said as she took my free hand and led me to the couch. I felt that weird electric shock that I always felt when she touched me. This time it felt comforting and natural. The feeling was so alarming to me that I momentarily lost the ability to think. I mumbled something incoherent as I sat next to her on my couch.

"What was that? Do you think that you might need to see a doctor?" she asked. She took the towel from my hand and held it to my chin.

She was too close to me. I still couldn't think. "Doctor? Um, no. Why? Do you think I should call my dad? Why would I need a doctor?"

She laughed and I saw the dimple appear on her left cheek. "Well, Edward, you really aren't making much sense. I think that you might have a concussion… maybe. I'm not a doctor or a nurse, so I don't know for sure."

"I'm sorry," I said. "What didn't make sense?"

"I asked who hit you and your reply was less than coherent," she said with a smirk.

"Oh. It's not important… really. It was a stupid misunderstanding." She cocked her head to the side and gave me a look. I really didn't want to tell her the truth, but that expression was so adorable that I think I would have told her anything she wanted to know at that moment. I sighed and rolled my eyes before whispering, "Jasper punched me."

"Jasper did this? Was it because of me?"

"What?" I asked as I jerked back away from her. "No. Why would you…? What would make you…? It had nothing to do with you."

"Oh," she said as her hands dropped into her lap. She looked down and then tried to hand the towel with the ice in it back to me. "That's good I guess."

I nodded and leaned back toward her. I motioned for her to put the ice back on my chin. Sue me! I liked it when she touched me. She smiled and shook her head before putting the ice back on my chin.

"You're a big baby."

"I know," I said as I basked in her touch.

"It's not like Jasper to go around punching people. Why were you the lucky recipient?" she asked.

"It was something that Emmett said."

She shook her head. "I should have known that Emmett was involved in this. Did you get in the way or something?"

"No, I was the intended target. It was something that Emmett said that made Jasper go insane for a moment and knock my lights out."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What did the man-child say?"

I didn't want to tell her that either. But again, she gave me that adorable look and my mouth worked in spite of my brain. "He inferred to Jasper that Alice and I are sleeping together."

The light that had been in her eyes faded and she said, "Oh. Okay."

"We're not," I said quickly. I reached up and covered her hand with mine before she could remove it from my face. "Alice and I aren't doing that. It's not like that with us. I'm not like that. I don't move that quickly."

She smiled sweetly and said, "I kind of knew that about you, Edward. You're a rare thing in this day and age. You're a truly nice guy. You're a gentleman. That's not common much anymore. That's why I think you're so wonderful." She slowly slid her hand out from under mine. "And why Alice is so lucky." She stood. "I should go."

I reached out and took her hand. "Please don't go. I don't want you to leave."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She squeezed my hand and said, "I can't, Edward."

"Just stay with me for a little while… as my friend. We can watch TV. I'll sit over there," I said as I nodded toward the recliner. "Just stay… please."

She looked at the door and then at our joined hands. She slowly withdrew her hand from mine as our eyes met. "I guess I can stay for a little while… as a friend. Just to make sure that you're really okay and don't need to see a doctor. I'll take the recliner."

"Okay," I said a little too enthusiastically. I got the remote from the coffee table as Bella kicked off her shoes and curled up in my oversized recliner. I noticed that her toenails were painted a sparkling pink. This made me smile. I turned on the television and settled back to watch with my friend.

I was in a much better mood than when I left the diner and my chin didn't hurt quite as much.


	25. Chapter 25

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 25**

I awoke on my couch… alone. It was dark outside and Bella was gone. The towel with the ice in it wasn't on my face anymore and I didn't see it anywhere in the living room. I did see a note under the remote control on the coffee table. I reached out and plucked it from under the remote.

_Edward, _

_ It's getting late, so I'm going to go home. If you need anything, call me._

_ Bella_

She had written her phone number after her name. I wondered if just wanting her with me fell under her definition of a need. Not seeing her in my recliner made my chest hurt.

I was staring at her phone number and debating on calling her 'just to talk', when my cell phone started vibrating across the coffee table. I picked it up and saw Alice's name on the caller ID.

"Hello," I said as I answered.

"Hi, handsome. How's that chin?" Alice asked.

I reached up and gingerly touched the spot where Jasper had slugged me. "Um, it's tender, but I think I'll live. There's going to be a nasty bruise for a few days. I'm so fair skinned; it doesn't take much to leave a mark."

"I'm sorry that Jasper hit you. I don't know why he acts like that sometimes."

"He cares about you, Alice," I replied. I really wanted to tell her that I suspected that he was in love with her, but it wasn't my place and I really had no proof.

"Yeah, well, he has a funny way of showing it," she muttered.

"He's just a guy. We're all idiots. We all do idiotic things. I'm not saying that he had any right or reason to hit me, but sometimes our animal instincts kick in and we do things that we wouldn't normally do."

"Like punch one of your best friends?" she asked.

"Like react to a stupid comment in a stupid way. I'm not that mad anymore." I didn't want to admit to Alice that my lessening anger had more to do with Bella showing up at my door this afternoon than my actually forgiving Jasper.

"You're a lot more forgiving than I am. I told Jasper to not speak to me for a week either. I'm so mad at him. I'm tired of him butting into my life. He needs to either put up or shut up."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I… I don't know. Nothing I guess. It doesn't matter. The important thing is that you're okay. I'm about to leave the diner. Do you want me to bring you anything for dinner?"

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to take a shower and hit the sack. It's been one of those days. How about we try for dinner tomorrow?"

"Okay!" she replied, enthusiastically. "I'll cook us something."

"Sounds great. I'll see you about six then?" I asked.

"Sure. Sleep tight."

"You too. G'night." I ended the call. I looked at the piece of paper I held in my other hand and then back at my cell. A text wouldn't hurt, right? I could text her. I'd thank her for staying with me. That was harmless enough.

_Hi. It's Edward. Thanks for staying with me. I apologize for going to sleep on you._

I hit send and waited anxiously for a reply. After several minutes, I decided that she wasn't going to reply, so I went upstairs to take a shower. I tossed the phone on the bed as I went into the bathroom.

I took a longer than usual shower. I found a few more bruises. I could only guess that they happened when I hit the floor at the diner. I had a nice one on my hip and another on my shoulder. I got angry with Jasper all over again.

I finished my shower and dried off. I was drying my hair with my towel and walking through my bedroom to put on my pajamas when I heard my phone vibrate. I stopped what I was doing and stared at the phone. With the towel still on my head, I reached for it. I had a text.

_Happy to do it. BTW, you snore._

I laughed. I dropped the towel on the floor and sat down on the bed to reply.

_I do not snore! _

I hit send. Within seconds, Bella replied.

_You most certainly do snore. It's not sexy._

Her reply threw me for a loop. I didn't really know how to reply to her. Did she think that I was sexy when I didn't snore? Wait… I don't snore!

_I don't snore! Anyway, I wasn't trying to be sexy. You'll know when I'm trying to be sexy._

She didn't reply right away and I thought that I might have gone a little too far. I waited, but finally gave up and stood to put on some clothes. I was pulling on my pants when the phone vibrated. I sat back on the bed and read the text.

_You have to TRY to be sexy? That's sad, Ed._

I laughed again. She was teasing me… as usual.

_Let me rephrase that. I'm a sexy beast and I'd be sexy, even if I snored… but I don't snore._

This time she replied almost immediately.

_Next time, I'll record you. Then I'll have proof that YOU DO SNORE!_

I stared at her text. What was she inferring?

_Next time? You plan on Jasper knocking me out again?_

She waited a while again before she replied.

_Yeah, that's what I meant. I just love it when men fight. It's a real turn on._

Before I could think of a reply, she sent another message.

_I'm glad you're okay. I was worried. I didn't know if I should let you sleep, but you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you._

I smiled. I felt my stomach do a flip.

_ I wish that you had stayed. I missed you when I woke up._

I hesitated before I hit send. I took a deep breath and thought 'what the hell' as I touched the button.

She didn't reply right away. I held onto the phone and waited somewhat patiently. Finally, she replied.

_I needed to get home. Again, I'm glad you're okay. I'll talk to you later._

I realized that I had gone too far. She was pulling back. I didn't want her to pull back. I wanted her to ask me to come over so that she could record my snoring that night. I wanted to ask her to come back over to my house. I wanted… her.

I was in deep shit.

I wanted to say so much to her, but none of it was appropriate and I sure as hell didn't want to do it in a text. I finally just replied.

_Okay. Thanks again. Later._

"Fuck my life!" I yelled as I collapsed back on my bed.

I didn't sleep well that night. I couldn't get Bella out of my head. Now that she was officially available, I was beginning to doubt my budding relationship with Alice. But I didn't want to hurt Alice. Then again, I had a sneaking suspicion that Jasper would be more than happy to console Alice on more than a brotherly level should I end it with her. But would Alice want that? How 'vested' was Alice in _our_ relationship?

I was confused to say the least.

I walked past Bella's house on my way to the office. Her car wasn't out front. I assumed that it was her week for carpool.

The accountant's office wasn't open when I got to work. I wasn't surprised. It was a truly rare occasion for Jasper or his father to beat me to the office. I got the key from the flowerpot and let myself inside.

I was playing solitaire, something very unusual for me to do during working hours, when I heard the front door open. I closed the game and stood.

"I meant what I said, Jasper. I don't want to talk to you," I yelled as I walked out into the hallway. That's when I recognized Mr. Masen's signature shuffle.

"Why the hell ain't you talking to Jasper?" Mr. Masen asked as he limped toward me.

"Shit," I muttered as I walked toward him. "Sorry about that, sir. It's a long story."

He motioned for me to follow him into his office. "I got time. Spill it." He turned and looked at me. "Goddamn, boy. What the hell happened to your face?"

I touched my chin and said, "Jasper."

"High-as-a-Kite Whitlock did that to you? How does he look?" Mr. Masen asked as he fell into his desk chair. "What the hell happened in here?" he exclaimed.

"Which question would you like me to answer first?" I asked as I sat opposite him.

"Where are all my files?"

"In the filing cabinets. I also scanned the most recent ones and the pending ones into the computer and created a folder for them so that we can quick reference them without having to get up and pull the hard copy file. I created a secure document exchange so that you can access the information from home. I can email you the log-on information and password… if you'd like."

"Hmm, you might be more useful than I first thought. You're kind of a neatnik, aren't you?"

"I like to be organized. I can pull everything back out and pile it all on your desk, if it would make you more comfortable."

"No, no, this is good. So I can do some work from home? On my computer?" I nodded. "That will just tickle the living shit out of Elizabeth. She won't have to listen to me piss and moan until she agrees to drop me here for a few hours if I can look at everything at home and then just call you with instructions."

"Is that why you're here today? Are you here to give me instructions for the hearing tomorrow?"

He smirked. "Yes. And I couldn't be in that house anymore. That woman is driving me insane. I'm not helpless. I had a stroke, but I'm doing better. I'm still me. I wish she'd quit treating me like an invalid."

"Your wife loves you, sir."

"I know that. Love is a crazy thing and it makes you do crazy things."

"Don't I know it," I mumbled as I touched my chin.

"You're messing with Jasper's girl… that pretty brunette. That's why he hit ya."

"Uh, no. He hit me because of another brunette."

Mr. Masen looked confused. "You have completely lost me. He hit you because of a woman, but not the one he's seeing?"

"Yes. He hit me because of the one _I'm_ seeing. He isn't seeing anyone anymore."

"You're going to have to start from the beginning," he said.

I sighed. "I'm telling you, it's a long, convoluted story that I'm not even sure that I understand."

"I'm smart. Try me."

"Okay," I said with reluctance. "You know that Jasper was dating Bella, right?"

"Yep, Chief's daughter; got it."

"Well, when Mom threw that party for me, Jasper brought his friend Alice to introduce to me."

"She that real cute, bouncy, funny one that works at the diner sometimes?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's her," I replied.

"And you date her?"

"We've been out once and I've had dinner at her place a few times. I'm taking her to the banquet this weekend."

"So that's a yes. Why did he hit you over her? Aren't they related?"

"No, she just grew up with him. Her mom and his mom are close friends or something. That's a whole other long, convoluted story. How many times are you going to interrupt me?"

"Probably more than you'd like, smartass," he said. He motioned for me to continue.

"Anyway, Bella broke it off with Jasper this weekend. He was acting strange at the diner Sunday morning, so Alice called me to come to the diner to check on him."

"Was he high?" Mr. Masen asked.

I shook my head. "He really wasn't and he wasn't that upset about the break-up."

"It always was a weird coupling. Charlie would've killed him if he'd known that he was still smoking that shit."

"How do you know he smokes marijuana?"

"The walls here are not that thick. I've smelled it. So he wasn't high and he wasn't upset. Why are you bruised?"

"Emmett," I replied.

"This just keeps getting better," Mr. Masen muttered. "What did your idiot cousin do this time?"

"He implied that Alice and I are… how do I put this?"

"Having sexual relations?" Mr. Masen asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And this made Jasper angry enough to punch you?"

"Apparently.".

"Okay, let's analyze this. Your buddy, who is no longer dating the beautiful Bella, punched you because someone else, your dumbass cousin, implied that you are sleeping with his friend, the cute and funny Alice, whom you are currently dating? Do I have the events that led to your injury correct?" I nodded. "And you don't know why this implication, made by a third party, made Jasper angry enough to commit battery?"

"I have a theory."

"That theory better be that he's in love with Alice or I'm going to doubt that you're as intelligent as everyone professes you to be."

"That's what I think. It would explain why the break-up didn't really faze him. It would also explain something that Bella said to me Saturday night."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You were with Bella Saturday night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It really doesn't have anything to do with why Jasper hit me," I replied.

"Humor me," Mr. Masen said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk.


	26. Chapter 26

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 26**

"This is ridiculous. There is nothing going on with Bella and me," I replied indignantly.

"Then explain to me why you were with her Saturday night?" Mr. Masen asked.

"I feel like I'm being cross-examined," I complained. He gave me a pained look and I sighed. "Fine. I went to Port Angeles Saturday. When I drove back into my neighborhood, the power was out. I saw Bella sitting on her porch so I stopped. We talked. It wasn't a big deal."

"Um hmm," he said as he rubbed his chin. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," I said, but I could feel the heat radiating from my face. "Why are you giving me the third degree? This really isn't any of your business."

"You're right, it isn't, but it's funny as hell that you're dating the girl that Jasper loves and he just got dumped by the one that you want." I felt the color drain from my face. "Well, now you're a pale as a sheet. Did I hit a nerve, boy?"

"I'm in deep shit," I confessed. "I don't know what to do. I really like Alice; she's great. I don't want to hurt her at all. But Bella…." I paused and looked down at me hands. "She's been through a lot and I don't want to do anything to make it worse for her. I've just come off of a bad break up. I just think that the timing is off. Anyway, I don't think that she feels the same way. I know that she likes me as a friend and we have a lot in common, but I don't think that she really wants a relationship with anyone right now."

"Why would you think that? What has she said?"

"Well, exactly what I said. She and Jasper both said that she didn't want a serious relationship. She likes to keep things loose and casual. I'm really not that kind of guy."

"Was it that she maybe didn't want a relationship with a self-centered, pothead and that the same rules may not apply to you?"

"I don't know… maybe?" I asked.

"I think that you need to get your head out of your ass and see what's right in front of you. You're only problem is that you're too nice of a guy to tell everyone what the rest of us sees. Jasper is in love with Alice and I would bet money that she feels the same for him. You're falling for Bella and I don't doubt that she's feeling the same for you. Eventually the four of you will have to figure it out. I just hope you do it before one of you marries the wrong person and I end up having to sort it all out in divorce court."

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"Hell, I don't know! I ain't here to sort out your screwed up love life. I'm here to get you ready for tomorrow. Come around here and show me how to access the _Foster_ file."

Mr. Masen and I reviewed the file and he told me what I was already planning on doing and saying. Out of respect, I listened and took notes.

Mrs. Masen called to say that she was on her way to the office, so Mr. Masen closed out the file and leaned back in his chair. "You're gonna have to talk to Alice. It isn't fair to either of you. You're never going to feel for her the way Jasper does. If you let this go on much longer, it's going to be a big mess. Feelings will be hurt; friendship will be irrevocably broken."

"I don't want anyone to be hurt," I groaned.

"I think that she'll surprise you. You're an okay looking kid. You're just nerdy enough to be charming. I bet she likes you a lot, but you're not the man for her. She's not the woman for you. She might have figured it out already too. You should talk to her."

"We're having dinner together tonight," I said.

"As good a time as any," he said as we heard the front door open. Mr. Masen started struggling to his feet. I instinctively reached to help him. "You want me to break that arm, boy? Back it up. I can do this." He finally stood from the chair with a satisfied smile. "See, I'll be back in here working normal business hours in no time."

"You'll be back when Carlisle says you can come back and not a day sooner," Mrs. Masen said from the doorway. I heard Mr. Masen growl. "You can make bear noises all you want, it doesn't faze me one bit. Has he sufficiently annoyed you today, Edward?"

I looked back at my new mentor and said, "Mr. Masen has been more than helpful today. His insight has been invaluable."

Mr. Masen lumbered around his desk and patted my shoulder. "They train 'em well in those big firms. Just enough ass kissing to stroke my ego, but not so much that I get diaper rash."

I walked behind them as they slowly made their way to the door. Just before Mr. Masen crossed the threshold he turned and said, "Talk to the girl."

"I will."

"What girl?" Mrs. Masen asked. "What are you talking about? What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. Get in the car." He nudged her out the door before turning and pointing at me. I smiled and nodded.

As the day progressed, I could hear movement next door, but Jasper never ventured over to try to make amends. I guessed that he was taking me seriously and giving me time to cool off. Smart man. Every time I passed a reflective surface, I was reminded of Sunday and I would be angry all over again.

I didn't even see him as I was locking the door to start the walk home that afternoon. His Prius was in the lot, but he never showed his face. I smirked as I thought that he might be a bit afraid of me at the moment. I'm not the most intimidating person, so the thought that he might be scared of me was amusing.

I was going to go home to change into more comfortable clothes before driving over to Alice's house. Mr. Masen was right… we needed to talk. I was turning the corner onto Bella's street when my Blackberry chirped. I opened the email and almost leapt into the air with excitement. It was a mass email from comiXology. I got them all the time, since I bought all of my e-comics from them, but I usually didn't have this reaction. The subject of the email read:

**Enroll Now! Gender Through Comics: A Super MOOC**

I stopped walking and read the entire email. Christina Blanch of Ball State University was going to lead a massive open online course (MOOC) call _Gender Through Comics_ that would examine how comic books can be used to explore questions of gender identity, stereotypes, and roles. The email mentioned Ms. Marvel and the comic series _Y _specifically. I almost danced to Bella's front door.

I knocked and when she answered, I thrust my phone at her. "Read this!" I exclaimed with probably too much excitement.

"Whoa!" she said as she took a step back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Seriously, you have to read this," I continued to insist as I held the phone out to her.

I watched as she absorbed the email. Her eyebrows shot up and she said, "Have you looked at the syllabus?"

"Not yet. The screen is too small. I was going to look when I got home."

"Fuck that. Come in. You can use my computer."

She walked away from the door leaving me to follow her. We walked through her kitchen and living room to the back of the house. I started to get a little too excited that her computer might be in her bedroom. It wasn't. She had turned her spare bedroom into an office.

She moved the mouse and the computer came to life. She motioned toward her desk chair and said, "Log-on."

I sat and opened my email account. I clicked the link for the syllabus. Bella leaned over my shoulder. Her hair fell and I felt it graze my cheek. She smelled like strawberries. I tried to inconspicuously inhale. I felt my pants tighten and my face felt like it was on fire.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she spoke. "A lot of DC on there."

"What? Oh, yeah. But, hey, look… _Captain Marvel_ when Ms. Marvel was introduced and _Ms. Marvel_ herself. And _Daredevil_…."

"Elektra!" we exclaimed together.

"_Wonder Woman_ of course," Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

"Have you read _Y: The Last Man_? It's really good and it's week six." I continued to scroll down the page. "We have to go to Port Angeles Wednesday night. We have to do this."

"I don't know, Edward. That's a lot of comics and graphic novels. Hit 'Add All to Cart'. Let's see how much this is going to cost us." A couple of mouse clicks later I hear Bella say, "Holy crap! That's a lot of money, Edward. I don't think I can afford the books and the course."

"The course is free. You'd just have to get the books." I turned and looked at her pleadingly.

"That's still a lot of money… it's over a hundred dollars."

"I'll buy them and we can share. C'mon, Bella… please?"

"I can't let you do that," she said as she backed away from the chair.

I logged off my email account and stood. "I'm going to have to buy the books anyway because there is no way that I'm not taking that course. I think that you'd enjoy it too. Just say yes. We'll go to Cosmic Comics Wednesday night and get everything." She looked at me warily. "It's new comic Wednesday… you know you wanna go."

She sighed. "Fine, but I pay half. I think I can swing seventy bucks."

"Woo hoo!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and twirled her around the room.

"Down, boy," she said as she swatted my arm.

I placed her back on the floor and held on to her to make sure that she was steady on her feet. Our eyes locked and I swear the temperature in the room went up a hundred degrees. I felt her hands tighten on my biceps. I drew a ragged breath… strawberries. She bit her bottom lip.

"Bella?" I whispered as I began to lose my sense of reason.

"Edward," she said breathlessly.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered as my face inched closer to hers.

"Oh, God," she said softly. She licked her lips and my ability to control myself left the building.


	27. Chapter 27

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 27**

Bella suddenly turned her head, creating a curtain of hair between her face and mine. "You've got to go," she said as she pulled away from me.

I reached for her and she held up a hand. "No. I can't do this. You should go."

"Bella, please," I begged.

"Edward, I really want to maintain our friendship, but if you don't leave right now, I don't see that being a possibility."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay." I turned and walked out of the room. I stopped in the hallway and said, "I'll call you later… about Wednesday."

She wrapped her arms around her body and nodded without looking at me. I stared at her willing her to raise her eyes to me. I just needed her to look at me. I finally realized that she wasn't going to give me what I needed. I walked down her hallway, through her living room and kitchen, and out her front door.

The walk to my own house was agonizing. I stopped myself from turning around and going right back to Bella more times than I can remember.

It was almost six o'clock when I walked through my front door. I didn't have time to change. I dropped my things on the floor by the door and sprinted to my car. I drove past Bella's house and noticed that her car was gone. I shook my head. I had to fix this. I called Alice as I turned onto the main road.

"Hello, handsome," she answered.

"Hey, I know I'm running late, but I am on my way."

"No worries. Dinner will still be warm when you get here."

"Great. I'll be there soon."

"K. Bye!" I heard her end the call.

I threw my phone into the passenger seat. I was more than a little angry with the whole situation. I don't like hurting people. I don't break up with people. I'm usually the dumpee. Even with Tanya, I was actually the dumpee. I may have kicked her out of the apartment, but she dumped me when she let someone else fuck her in our bed. I had no idea what I was going to say to Alice or how I was going to say it.

"I should never have taken her number at the party," I muttered to myself. "I knew then that I wanted Bella. I should have never started anything with Alice. I'm a prick. I'm an asshole. I can't believe I'm even in this situation."

I parked in front of Alice's house and killed the engine. I sat there desperately fighting my flight urge. I didn't want to have this conversation with Alice. I really liked her. I looked up and saw her looking out her front windows. She shrugged and motioned for me to come in.

I took a deep breath and blew it out through my mouth. "I can do this," I told myself. I got out of the car and walked to her door. As always, she was standing there waiting for me.

"Hi, handsome," she said as she stretched up to kiss my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Well… can we eat first before I answer that question? I'm hungry and the inside of your house smells delicious."

"Uh oh. That sounds ominous. What's up, Edward?"

"Alice..." I looked at her and shook my head. My eyes fell to the floor. I just couldn't look at her. "Oh, Alice."

"Edward," she said softly. "Edward, please look at me." I raised my head with my eyes closed and slowly opened them to see her concerned face staring at me. "You can talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this," I whispered. "I don't know how..."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" she asked. Oddly enough, she was smiling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really do like you, Alice... a lot. You're great. You're smart and funny and, of course, beautiful. I'm an idiot... I know." I felt like crying.

Alice had a completely different reaction. She laughed. My brow furrowed with confusion.

Alice reached out and took my hands. "It's okay, handsome. I kind of saw this happening. If you hadn't done it then I would have. I like you a lot too, but remember what I said to you at your housewarming?"

"We talked a lot that night, Alice. I'm not sure what part you mean."

"When you asked if I had I thing for Emmett and I said that I wanted someone else." I nodded as I remembered. Alice smiled and said, "I didn't mean you."

"Oh." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Then who...?"

"Jasper. I love Jasper and I have since I was fifteen years old. I can't help it. I've tried to not love him, but I can't seem to stop. It's him. It's always been him and it will always be him."

"Alice, you should tell him," I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes. Let's both run out the front door and run through town proclaiming our love for people who used to date each other just moments after we've broken up. Excellent idea there, handsome. It's a good thing you're pretty, because you're lacking in the smarts department with that one."

I threw my hands in the air. "Why do all the women in my life think that I'm stupid!?"

Alice laughed at me and said, "You're not stupid, but you do tend to lead with your heart. Think about it, sweety. Jasper just got dumped. I don't want to be his rebound girl. And think about Bella..."

"Wait a minute. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Bella," I said.

"Edward, I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at her. The tension between you two can be cut with a knife. I get it. I'm not mad. I just think that if you run to her right now and tell her that we aren't seeing each other anymore, then she's going to feel guilty and think that you dumped me for her... which you kind of did."

I cringed and said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, quit it. Stop apologizing for doing something that I was going to do eventually anyway. Standing here feeling sorry is not getting us anywhere. We need a plan."

"A plan?" I asked.

She walked toward her kitchen. "Well, yeah. How else to do you propose that I get my man and you get your woman?"

I followed behind her and replied, "Well, I thought that we'd be honest with them, tell them how we feel, and hope for the best."

She giggled. "Oh you silly, silly, little boy. I have so much to teach you."

As Alice and I ate dinner, she talked. And talked… and talked. She planned; she schemed. She told me what I was to do and how I was to do it. I'm a smart man, despite what everyone else says, so I listened. I had to admit that her plan sounded good, in theory, so I agreed to go along with it and hoped that she was right. I hoped that this didn't all just blow up in our faces, leaving us both alone and pining for the ones that we loved.

I drove past Bella's house on my way home. Her car was parked out front. Her house was dark, but I could hear music over my own radio. I slowed my car, turned off my radio and lowered my windows. The song coming from Bella's house was so sad. I could tell that it was a male voice, but I didn't recognize it. Whoever was playing the piano was filling the melody with beautifully, agonizing emotion. I wanted to go to her and find out why she was playing such a sad, hopeless sounding song. I wanted to know if she was in there… crying. I wanted to kiss away her tears. I wanted to hold her and tell her that it was going to work out… that Alice and I had a plan.

A plan that didn't include me going to Bella and professing my love on the very same night that I had ended a relationship with one of her best friends. I reluctantly raised the windows and continued my drive home.

I struggled through the next day on less than an hour of sleep. I made it through the adoption hearing, but just barely. Thankfully, it was really just a formality. I smiled as the Fosters embraced their new son. They thanked me even though I felt that I had done very little.

I made it back to the office and to my desk. I laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I was trying so very hard to hold it all together. The lack of sleep and the influx of emotions I had been dealt in the last few days had left me drained. I heard the front door open, but I didn't have the will or the strength to acknowledge it.

I heard the knock on the doorjamb and slowly looked up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Emmett as he stood there looking concerned and confused.

"Why are you asleep at your desk?" he countered as he sat.

"I wasn't asleep," I mumbled. I pushed my chair back and placed my forehead on the cool surface of my desk.

"Are you sick?" Emmett asked.

"Not in the conventional way… no," I replied.

"What does that mean?"

I looked up and sighed. "I'm not sick."

"You look as bad as Bella did last night," he said, getting my attention.

I sat up immediately. "You saw Bella last night? Where? Is she okay? What was wrong with her? Where is she now?"

"Wow, panic was not the reaction I thought that I would get from you, but okay." He was obviously amused… I was not.

I took a deep breath, a calming technique I had been using with Emmett since his birth, and said, "Where did you see Bella last night?"

"At Rosie's," he replied.

I clasped my hands together and rested them on my desk to keep from throttling him. "Why was she with Rosalie?"

"She was upset."

I took off my glasses and rubbed my face. "Why was she upset?"

"Hell if I know," he said as he propped his feet on my desk. "She was crying and blubbering about how she just couldn't do something to a friend. You know how I am around crying women. I exit stage left."

"What couldn't she do to a friend?"

"Dude, I don't know. Rosie just kept telling her that it would be okay and that they'd figure it out. Then she told me to get the box of tissues out of the bathroom and to go back outside."

I quaked with irritation. "And!?"

"I got the tissues and went back outside."

"Jesus Christ, you're useless!" I screamed. "Trying to talk to you is like cross-examining a hostile witness. Half the time I just want to reach out and touch you… hard!"

"I'm glad I could help," he said, smugly.

I fell back in my chair causing it to roll into the credenza behind me. "Get out," I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay," he said as he stood. "I guess you don't want to know what she said to me as she was getting in her car to go home."

"Sit!" I exclaimed. "Stay!"

"I'm not a dog, ya know." He folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head back defiantly. "Ask me nicely."

I plastered a fake smile on my face and again through clenched teeth said, "Please have a seat, dear cousin, and enlighten me."

"Hmm. I think you can do better than that."

"Emmett!" I screamed.

"Alright, alright, damn," he said as he sat. "You are some kind of tense today. You need to either get laid or smoke a joint."

The fight was just about gone in me. He was treading heavily on my last nerve. "Goddamnit, Emmett, would you please just tell me already?" I pleaded.

"Well, when she walked out of the house, I was sitting on the front porch. I asked her if she was okay and she said… get this… she said…."

He stopped and smirked at me. I leaned forward and said, "Go on!"

"Naw… you don't really want to know," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Seriously, Emmett, this is not the time to be an asshole. There are no witnesses here and I _do_ know how to dispose of a body."

He laughed and said, "She said that she didn't know how much longer she could keep her composure around my cousin. I assume that she means you, since I don't happen to have any other cousins that she knows."

"She said that?"

"Yep."

I smiled and said, "Really?"

"Sure did. You don't look nearly as pale and sickly as when I walked in here. What are you thinking?"

I laughed loudly and said, "I'm thinking that Alice Brandon is fucking genius."


	28. Chapter 28

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 28**

I did as Alice instructed me and texted Bella Tuesday night to see if we were still on for Wednesday. As Alice predicted, I didn't get a reply. I tried to not let it bother me. I was so anxious to spend more time with Bella that I almost did the ultimate no-no. Well, the ultimate no-no according to Alice. I almost got in the car and went to her house.

I called Alice instead. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi, Edward!"

"I texted her," I replied. "She hasn't texted me back."

"How long ago?" Alice asked.

I looked at the clock on the mantle. "About an hour ago."

"She probably won't answer you, but if she does... and she says that she doesn't want to go… don't push."

"Tell me again why we're doing it this way?" I asked.

"Because you don't want her to think that she's the reason we aren't seeing each other anymore and you don't want her to think that she's the rebound girl. She will not handle being the reason for a couple's break up well."

"Seriously, Alice, even you have admitted that we were never really a couple."

"Yeah, but everyone thought that we were. Just trust me, okay?"

"I'm trying," I replied.

"Did you enroll both of you in that silly comic book thing?" she asked.

"That's offensive. I don't call your shopping hobby silly. And yes, I did it this afternoon."

"Good." I heard a ding in the background. "I have to get my dinner out of the oven. Call me later if you get the urge to do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "I will and I won't… do anything stupid."

"Um hmm, we'll see. Bye, Edward." She ended the call and I tossed my phone on the couch next to me. I started flipping channels on the television. Nothing sparked even a bit of interest in me. All I wanted to do was see Bella; hold Bella; kiss Bella.

I got up and went to take a shower… a _cold_ shower.

I awoke the next morning and dove for my phone. I had no messages. I sighed and threw the phone in my laundry basket in the corner of the room.

"ARGHHHH!" I screamed. Have I mentioned that I possess almost no patience?

I dragged myself out of the bed and got ready to go to the office. I was wiping the last of the shaving cream from my face when I heard my phone beep. I ran to the laundry basket and snatched the phone up. I had a text!

_I'm going to have to pass on tonight. Something has come up. Sorry._

I blew out the breath I had been holding. I had to remind myself that she had at least answered and to not push her. I texted her back.

_Okay. Maybe next week. I'll text you._

A few seconds later my phone beeped again.

_Okay._

I smiled because she hadn't said no.

I was in a much better mood as I drove to the office. I wanted to leave for Port Angeles as soon as possible after I finished with my work. I honestly didn't have too much to do the rest of the week. With the social event of the year on the horizon, just about the entire town had shut down. I had noticed the sign in the window at Whitlock's when I pulled into the lot announcing that their office would be closed on Friday.

I wondered if Jasper would still go to the banquet without Bella. Then I wondered if maybe he was still going as her date. I mean, I was still taking Alice… as a friend. Maybe he and Bella had the same arrangement. It didn't matter. Alice and I would still go through with the plan whether Jasper was there or not. Maybe it would be better if he were there.

I was locking the door and placing the key back under the flowerpot when I heard a throat clear behind me. I stood slowly and turned to see Jasper standing behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To apologize again and to ask you to still be my friend?" he said, but it came out as more of a question. He lowered his head and looked up at me sheepishly. He looked like a five year old. I couldn't help but smile.

"You look ridiculous," I replied.

He shrugged. "I'm actually serious. I'm sorry... about everything. Still friends?"

I stared at him and thought about Alice. After Saturday night we'd either all be best friends and in happy relationships with people who we loved or we'd be mortal enemies. I reached up and touched my still bruised chin. I saw Jasper wince. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, I guess."

"I plead temporary insanity."

"That's not how the insanity plea works. You'd have to not understand then that what you did was wrong. You were apologizing at the scene. You knew you'd fucked up. You should plead heat of the moment."

"You are such a nerd," he said.

"So I've been told," I said as I walked down the steps toward my car.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Cosmic Comics," I replied. "Wanna come?" I knew the answer before I asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll pass. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said as I threw my bag in the passenger seat and got in the car. I threw my hand up in a wave as I left the lot.

It was well after five o'clock when I reached Port Angeles. I purposely took the long way to the comics store so that I could drive past Black Diamond Bridal, where I knew the girls would be. I could see them through the front windows. Alice was wearing a short, puffy, pink dress. She was spinning around as Bella and Rosalie shook their heads. That's when I truly saw Bella. She was wearing a blue dress that looked so beautiful on her that I almost ran my car into a newspaper box on the corner of First Street.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I righted the car. I quickly parked in the first space I came to and grabbed my phone. I texted Alice.

_Yes to the blue!_

I waited several minutes before Alice replied.

_Go away. I've got this. And I agree._

I smiled and continued on to Cosmic Comics. I took my iPad out of my bag before I walked in the door of the store. I was pulling up the website that had the book list when I heard a voice behind me say something.

I turned and saw a skinny man with long, dirty blond hair behind the counter. I'd seen him in the store the last time I had come in. He was scowling at me.

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

"That contraption that you are so lovingly caressing is killing this industry," he said as he gestured around the store.

"Um, I would say that it's revolutionizing it… maybe." I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at the book list.

"Bullshit!" he exclaimed. "I bet you get your monthly fix on that thing, don't you?"

I turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "Actually, yes, I do buy digital comics."

"Fascist," he muttered.

"Excuse me, but I get them the old-fashioned way too. That's why I'm here."

He stepped out from behind the counter. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

I closed the cover of my iPad and said, "I can find everything myself, thanks."

"Bullshit!" he exclaimed again causing me to jump. "Show me what you're looking at."

I glared at him. I wanted to tell him to go the fuck away and that I'd call him if needed him, but I knew that I'd probably find everything a lot faster if he helped. I reluctantly opened the cover and showed him the book list.

"You taking this class?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm just buying almost two hundred dollars in comics for the hell of it," I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled and started to the back of the store. When I didn't follow he turned and said, "Well, c'mon. We ain't got all night to find all of 'em."

I caught up to him and asked, "Do you have all of them?"

"Probably," he replied. "I'll order you the ones we don't find tonight. I know we got week one back here somewhere. We keep the smaller publishers in the back."

"I want to try to get them all tonight," I said.

He rolled his eyes at me. "That's the plan, Skippy, but if I have to I can order them."

"Edward," I said. He looked at me curiously. "My name… it's Edward.

He extended his hand and said, "Ben. Nice to meet 'cha."

An hour later we had found all but two of the books. Ben went on-line to try to order them, but realized quickly that it would be almost impossible to find them in decent condition for less than several hundred (and maybe even thousand) dollars since they were printed in 1938. I resigned myself to having to download the digital versions which were made available in 2011. Maybe I could send them as a gift to Bella's computer.

I paid for my bounty and got in my car. I started for home. My phone beeped as I was waiting at the light to turn onto First Street. I picked it up and read the text from Alice.

_Eating dinner. Go for drop._

A shook my head at her attempt at stealth. I drove home humming along to the radio. I turned into my neighborhood and came to a stop in front of Bella's house. Her Mustang was parked in front, but I knew that she wasn't at home. I fished around in my bag until I found a pen and a sheet of paper. I wrote:

_Sorry that I missed you. I went ahead and bought the books. I've read most of them already, so you take them first. I have them arranged in week order, but I can send you a copy of the syllabus. Text me your email address. ~Edward_

I slid the note into the first bag. I wrote a one on the outside of it and then labeled the other two bags as two and three. I got out of the car and walked up to Bella's porch. I placed the bags on the chair by her front door. I stepped back and made sure that they were noticeable from the top step. Satisfied with their placement, I nodded and went back to my car.

I parked in my driveway and went inside. I dropped my things by the door. I took out my iPad, went to the book list, and touched 'Buy All'.


	29. Chapter 29

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

Chapter 29

It was late when my cell phone announced that someone wanted to talk to me. I groaned and reached over to search out my glasses. I somehow managed, in my stupor of sleepiness, to get them on my face. The name 'Bella' was displayed like a beacon on the screen.

I very quickly accepted the call. "Hello. Hey. Hi."

I heard her giggle and then she said, "I hope that I didn't wake you."

I lied and said, "No, no... I was awake. What's up?"

"Well, I got the comics and... First, let me say thank you. Second, I don't think I'm going to take the class after all, Edward."

I sat up in the bed. "What? You have to take it. I've already signed us up for it."

"I really wish you hadn't done that," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Bella, do you want to take the class or not? Please don't bail because of me. I think you'll enjoy it. Please say that you'll change your mind."

She didn't say anything for a long time. I thought that she had ended the call. Or it had been dropped. I looked at the screen and saw that we were still connected, so I said, "Bella, please talk to me."

"I... I can't. I don't know what to say."

"Say what you're thinking," I replied.

"Yeah," she started and paused, "I, um, really, really can't do that. I should go. I have to get ready for bed."

"Wait! Say you'll take the class."

"Edward..."

"Say it."

I heard her sigh. Finally, she said, "I'll take the class."

I fist pumped. I'm a nerd. Sue me! "Thank you. Text me your email so that I can send you the syllabus."

"I need to pay you for my half of the books, so why don't I just stop by your office tomorrow afternoon and you can print it out for me."

"I can do that," I replied. "I look forward to tomorrow afternoon."

"Hmm," she said softly. "I think that I might be looking forward to tomorrow too, Edward. It's been an interesting and enlightening evening… to say the least. Good night."

She hung up before I could reply. I laid there in bed, staring at the phone with my jaw slack in disbelief. What had Alice done!?

I quickly dialed her number, completely disregarding the time. After four rings she finally answered.

"What do you want?" Alice groaned, sleepily.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

"Edward, I say a lot of things. Haven't you noticed that I talk… like, a lot. You're going to have to be more specific."

"To Bella. What did you say to Bella?"

"When? To which specific conversation are you referring?"

I pulled the phone from my head and almost launched it across the room in frustration. I took a calming breath and returned it to my ear. "Why do all the women in my life act like they're so oblivious? I know for a fact that you are not stupid. You know what I want to hear. What did you say to Bella that was 'interesting and enlightening'?"

"Well, I told her that she should get the blue dress because it was definitely her color and made her eyes pop."

"Alice…."

"I told her that the silver, strappy heels looked awesome with it and gave it just enough sparkle without being too over-the-top."

"Alice…."

"I told her that she should wear her hair in a half up-do… you know, just pull the sides back and let the rest fall down her back in loose curls."

"Alice!" I yelled. I'd had enough. "You know what I mean. Quit teasing me."

I heard her giggle. I squeezed the phone to the point that if I had super-strength, like Colossus or Beast, it would have crumbled to dust in my hand.

"Are you rubbing the bridge of your nose yet?" she asked. I was.

"Have you contemplated throwing the phone across the room?" she sing-songed. I had.

"Do you want to reach through the phone and choke me?"

I cocked my head to one side. "That's an interesting idea, but no. I hadn't thought of that. Right now I just want to know why Bella's evening was 'interesting and enlightening'."

"We might have talked about you a little bit."

I lowered the phone to the bed and rubbed my entire face with both hands. She was beginning to rival Emmett is the annoying department. "Please," I whined. "It's late and I'm tired."

"So am I. You woke me up, remember?"

"Now I want to choke you. Seriously, Alice, I've got to know. I'm dying here."

"I might have talked about how great of a guy you are and how much of a gentleman you've always been. I might have told her that you have a wicked sense of humor when you let your guard down. I might have told her how intelligent you are and how well read you are and that a conversation with you is always interesting and slightly educational."

I groaned. "Alice, you made me sound like your boyfriend."

"You didn't let me finish. I also might of have mentioned that despite all of your wonderful qualities, I am completely not attracted to you."

"Gee, thanks!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, it worked. She thinks that I either broke up with you or am at least planning to very soon. Rosalie helped too."

"I'm afraid to ask," I muttered.

"Apparently, she and Emmett talk about you too. They talk a lot. Did you know that? I think that they'd make a good match. I've only been around Rosalie a few times, but I think she'd be good for Emmett. She has the right personality to put up with his bullshit. And she is totally his type. She's beautiful, she's smart, and she's snarky. We should work on them next… after we've settled our issues, that is."

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"Are you sufficiently annoyed?" she asked back.

"If I say yes, will you tell me what I'm supposed to do next? Bella is stopping by the office tomorrow afternoon to pick up the course syllabus. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Just act normal," she said. I heard her yawn.

"She wants to pay me half for the comics." I was planning on flat out refusing to take any of her money. My iPad was probably still downloading the last of the ones I had purchased digitally. The books were for Bella.

"How much money are we talking about?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "A little less than a hundred. Why?"

"She'll probably write you a check. I doubt she walks around with a hundred dollars in her pocket. She wrote a check for her dress and shoes last night. Just take it and then tear it up when she leaves."

"You want me to lie to her?"

"Are you sure you're an attorney and not a priest? Aren't you people supposed to lie for a living? Yes, lie to her for now. You can tell her what you did later… after you're together. Sheesh, you make this so difficult!"

"Why does everyone think that lawyers are professional liars? We take an oath, you know. We vow to uphold the law. We have to pass an ethics exam before we are given a license to practice. Part of being ethical is telling the truth."

"That's what you took from what I said? Go to sleep, Edward."

"Wait!"

"What?" she groaned.

"Do I just take the check and let her leave?"

I heard Alice take a deep breath and blow it out. "You're really this clueless, aren't you?" When I didn't reply she continued. "Try to knock her off her guard. Be… I don't know… charming, suave, and debonair. Stare into her eyes. Compliment her. Talk to her about that stu… that course you're taking. Ask her to dinner so you can discuss it."

"I don't know if I can do suave," I said.

"Oh, honey, you're so geekily charming that you don't even know what you do to the girl. Just act on what you're feeling in the moment. Don't overthink it. Just go with it."

"Okay. Thank you, Alice."

"Aww, you're welcome, sweetie. Don't act weird tomorrow. Just be yourself. Trust me… she already likes what she's seen of you so far. I mean, who wouldn't. You're a really great guy, Edward."

"You don't like what you've seen," I said teasingly.

She laughed. "Edward, honey, you're a catch and I'm probably a fool for not seeing it, but my heart will always be with Jasper. I want him and you want Bella. It's okay. It's better than okay… it's the way it should be."

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the sister you never had and you're the brother I never wanted. Believe me when I tell you that you won't have to work too hard to convince Bella that you're the one. She's already more than half way there."

"Thanks. Go to sleep."

"Bye," she said as she ended the call.

I placed my phone and my glasses on the table beside my bed. I had the biggest grin on my face. "She might actually like me," I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, I jumped to my feet on the bed and began to bounce as I yelled, "She might actually like me!" My exuberance ended when I nearly knocked myself out on the ceiling. I sat back down on the bed and rubbed the top of my head, but even a head injury couldn't remove the grin from my face.

I finally drifted off to sleep. I think I was still smiling when I woke the next morning. At least I was by the time I went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw a truly happy man. I didn't recognize him at first. I'd been unhappy for so long that I had gotten used to the way that I looked. I turned to the mirror and gazed into the eyes of the stranger before me.

"Welcome back," I said to my reflection.

I thought that the day would never end. It was quite possibly the longest day of my life. I filed all the briefs I needed to file before lunch! I was working on the deposition questions for Rosalie's divorce when I heard the door open.

"Hey, it's me," Jasper called. "I come in peace. Please don't smack me with a board as I walk through your door." He gingerly walked into view with his hands held high.

"You look ridiculous," I said with a grin.

"Just making sure that we're still at peace."

"We are until you hit me again," I said as I saved the file.

"I'm really not planning on hitting you, or anyone for that matter, ever again. My hand still hurts."

I pointed at the still visible bruise on my chin.

"Yeah. Have I told you how sorry I am about that?"

"You have," I said as I stood. Jasper flinched. "But you're still buying lunch."

"Deal."

I walked around the desk. As we started for the front door, I asked, "Why did you flinch?"

"Um, involuntary reflex?"

I threw my head back and laughed.

We took Jasper's Prius to the diner. I didn't even try to argue with him. I held up two fingers and pointed at the booth in the corner when we walked in. Jo nodded and told Lou in the kitchen. She then brought a Sprite for me and tea for Jasper.

"So," I said after I had taken a sip of Sprite, "are you still going to the banquet with Bella Saturday night?"

"Naw. She and Rosalie are going with Charlie. He gets two dates for the evening. You still taking Alice?"

"Yep. Looking forward to it too," I said as a test. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I watched as his mouth drew up in a grimace.

I looked up and said, "I'm not good enough for her anymore?"

Jasper slumped back into the booth. "You're good enough. You're probably the best choice of anyone in town. You're a good guy and you're good to her. I'm … I'm glad she has you."

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" I asked as my food was placed in front of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jasper muttered as he cut into his meatloaf.

I watched him focus intently on the plate before him. He shoveled the food into his mouth and refused to look up at me. Finally I sighed and went back to my own meal.

I was in mid-chew when Jasper finally spoke again. "When Alice was sixteen, Mike Newton asked her to his senior prom. I was at UDub by then, but I came home for that weekend. I don't know why. I guess it's because I just never trusted that obnoxious prick.

"Anyway, I went over to Alice's house with my parents to take pictures and all that other bullshit. Newton was a little early so we had a nice little _chat_ before Alice came down from her room. I remember watching her come down those stairs. She had on this pink dress that looked like she was wearing cotton candy. On anyone else it would have looked juvenile and ridiculous, but on Alice… man, she was beautiful. Her hair was longer then and she had it pulled up and away from her face. The dress was short and her legs looked amazing.

"I've never seen anyone look that beautiful since. Every time I see that shade of pink, I think of Alice and how stunning she looked that night. It's one of my best memories."

I cleared my throat. Jasper's eyes found mine and I said, "You love her, don't you?"

He looked down at the table and whispered, "Yes. But it doesn't matter. I'm not good enough for her. She deserves better than an immature, pothead."


	30. Chapter 30

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 30**

I didn't really know what to say after Jasper's revelation. Alice and I had talked about this. I knew that she wanted to be the one to tell him. I knew that she wanted to do it in her own time, but I couldn't just sit there across the table from him and see him look that miserable.

"Have you ever talked to Alice? Maybe told her how you feel?" I asked.

He smirked at me and said, "You aren't sounding too much like a boyfriend right now. You should be pissed at me. You should be yelling and threatening me."

I shook my head. "That's really not my style."

"I know," he said before looking up at me with a mischievous grin. "Apparently, that's my style." I glared at him. "Too soon?"

"Too soon," I replied.

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly. "Anyway, she sees me as a brother. We grew up together for Christ's sake. She'd probably be freaked out if I told her that I'm in love with her." His eyes suddenly got wide and his mouth dropped open. "Holy shit. I can't believe I'm talking about this with you. This is really inappropriate. You should slug me."

"I'd kind of already figured out that you felt more for her than you wanted to say when you knocked me out," I replied. I paused as I chose my next words carefully. Alice said that I was a horrible liar. Well, I was about to put it to the test because I was going to tell Jasper a whopper.

"I like Alice a lot. She's really smart and funny. She's also very pretty. I like where our relationship is going. Until you man up and tell her that you love her, I'm not just going to move out of your way. You tell her how you feel and we'll let her decide. If she chooses you, then I'll back away like a gentleman."

He must have believed me, because he said, "You'd really do that?" I nodded. "I don't know, Edward…."

"Why don't you come to the banquet Saturday night? We'll all be there. You can talk to her then. I promise that I won't cause a scene if she chooses you. I'll simply step aside."

He stared at me skeptically. "I'll think about it."

*****ISG*****

It was almost half past four when I heard the front door of the duplex open. I heard Bella quietly call out, "Hello?"

I almost killed myself trying to hurdle my desk and get out into the hallway. "Hey," I gasped as I walked quickly to the foyer to meet her.

"Hi," she said and blushed. She looked down at the floor and I watched as she nervously toed one of the bowed floor boards.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said as she looked up. "I'm just kind of nervous around you now and I have no idea why."

"I understand. I'm just so damned intimidating," I said with a smile.

I must have amused her with that comment, because she laughed. "Yeah, right. You're quite possibly the least intimidating person that I have ever met. I'd love to see how you do in a courtroom."

"Hmm. I try to avoid the courtroom if at all possible. Plea bargains are the court system's best friend, you know. I like to think that I charm the jury when I do have to 'perform' rather than intimidate them. But don't get me wrong," I said as I lowered my head and tried to look menacing. "I can be a badass just as well as the next guy."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, I can see that." She shook her head and regained her composure… somewhat. "You're really funny."

"Well, I was going for menacing, but I'll take funny. How was your day?"

"That's an interesting question. I'm not really sure how my day has been. It's been kind of surreal. People are saying and doing things that make no sense, whatsoever."

"Like what?" I asked, although I thought that I already knew.

"Well, Alice for one has been saying and doing the strangest things and I've been getting odd texts from Rosalie."

"Anything that you want to talk about?"

"No, not really. I wouldn't know where to start. Alice has been acting strange for a couple of days. She bought this over-the-top pink dress for the banquet and then turned around and bought you a blue shirt to wear."

"Thank God she didn't get me a pink one," I said jokingly.

"I think pink is sexy on a man," she replied.

I took a step toward her and stared into her eyes. "I think that blue is sexy on a woman." I watched her eyes go wide and her mouth form an 'O'.

"Um, I have your check."

"My check for what?" I asked as I took another step toward her and continued to look deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, um, the check… comics… your money… my half," she stammered.

"Keep it," I said as I reached out and gingerly touched the hand that had a death grip on her purse strap. "That's a pretty shade of red."

"What?" she asked, breathlessly.

"On your nails. I like that red." She released her purse strap and looked down at her hand like she was seeing it for the first time. "It's looks beautiful against your skin."

"Alice picked it out," she said absently.

I reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I let my finger slowly trail down her ear. I saw her shudder. She shook her head.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing," I replied as I took a step back. I smiled and asked, "What color is your dress for the banquet?"

"It's blue," she replied and blushed yet again.

"I really like blue. I know that you'll be beautiful. I can hardly wait to see you in it."

"I should go," she said and turned toward the door.

"Or you could stay and we could have dinner together," I said.

She got a panicked look on her face as she said, "I really shouldn't."

"Do you always do what you should?" She smirked and shook her head. "C'mon. We'll go to the diner; very public, very unromantic. We can talk about the course. I hope you're as excited as I am about it."

She bit her bottom lip and I could tell that she was putting some serious thought into what she should do. She looked back out the door and saw Jasper's Prius and my Volvo parked in the lot. She looked back at me and said, "You can drive me home after?"

"Of course. Let me get my things." I walked as calmly as I could manage back to my office. I danced around the room a bit once I was inside. I couldn't believe that I had actually pulled off suave and debonair. I had actually gotten her as flustered as she usually gets me. I grabbed my phone and texted Alice.

_I did it. I don't know how, but I did it._

A few seconds later, she responded

_Good. I laid some groundwork today. Go get 'er, handsome._

I packed up my computer and some files and started for the door. I could hear Bella talking to someone on her phone, but I couldn't make out any of the conversation. As I got closer I heard her say, "I have to go. I'll call you later." I cocked my head to the side inquisitively. "Rosalie," she replied to my unasked question.

"Oh." I walked past her and opened the door. "Shall we?"

"I haven't forgotten that I owe you money." She opened her purse and took out a check. "Here."

"Seriously, you keep it."

"You don't take the check… I don't go to dinner," she said as she raised her chin defiantly.

"Really? Blackmail?"

"Compromise," she said as she thrust the check at me again.

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine. Give it here." I took the piece of paper and stuffed it into my pocket. "Happy?"

"Getting there," she said as she walked past me and out the door.

This time when I opened her car door for her, she didn't protest. I made sure that she was safely inside before I sprinted around the back of the car and slid in behind the steering wheel.

"So, today's special is the meatloaf," I said nervously. "I don't think I want it twice, so what do you suggest that I get instead?"

"You ate at the diner for lunch, didn't you?"

"It's either the diner or Starbucks… or Moe's. I don't tend to drink my meals." I glanced over at her and smiled. "I can eat it again. If anything, it will make my mom happy that I've eaten two 'good' meals in one day instead of one and then Cap'n Crunch or pizza rolls."

"Do you seriously eat like that?" she asked.

I shrugged and said, "I like junk food. Plus, I'm a horrible cook. I can make Hamburger Helper and Rice-A-Roni, but that's about it."

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Hey, I make a mean cheeseburger macaroni. Oh wait, I forgot. I can make mac and cheese too."

"Can you make anything that doesn't come in a box?" she asked.

"Nope. But I follow directions quite well. Everything I 'make' looks and tastes like it's supposed to."

"Turn around. Take me home," she said

I turned to her and pouted. "I took the check. You owe me a dinner."

"Oh, we're going to eat dinner. I'm going to teach you how to make a meal."

This was not in the plan. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't very well tell Bella to wait while I confirm, via text, with Alice that it was okay for me to diverge from the plan. I pretended to be looking for a place to turn around while I tried to figure out what to do.

"Edward, seriously, turn around and take us to my house. You cannot continue to live on diner food and pizza rolls."

I sighed and made an executive decision. I pulled into a random driveway and reversed course.

We drove all the way to her house in silence. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't planned on being in her house that night… alone… with her. Just the two of us… in her house. All sorts of things could happen and a part of me was really hoping that something would happen. I couldn't deny that I wanted her, but I wanted to be with her the right way and in the right time.

I was unprepared and nervous as hell.

I parked in front of her house and jumped out of the car. She was already half way out of the car before I could get to the passenger side. I held out my hand to help her. As she placed her delicate hand in mine, I felt the electric current shoot up my arm.

"Oh," she said as she pulled her hand back. "Hmm, must be static in the air. I'm sorry."

"I thought I did it," I said. "Try again?" I asked as I held out my hand to her. She gingerly placed her hand in mine. I could feel the current coursing between us, but this time it wasn't quite so 'shocking'.

She smiled and blushed as I helped her from the car. I took her bag as she fished through her purse for her keys. She unlocked the door and I followed her inside. She took her bag and placed it on a bench by her front door. She walked into her kitchen so I followed.

"So, what are we making?" I asked.

"I'm not making anything," she replied as she began taking stuff out of the pantry and placing it on the counter. "_You_ will be making lemon pepper chicken over wild rice pilaf with garlic roasted green beans and steamed asparagus."

"And then you woke up from this amazing dream," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm not dreaming," she said as she turned and opened the refrigerator. She took out a package and handed it to me. "Take this to the sink, open the package, and begin washing them. I'll get you a knife so that you can trim off the fat."

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open as she opened a drawer and removed a very sharp looking knife. "You're serious," I said in disbelief.

"As a heart attack," she said as she handed me the knife.

*****ISG*****

_The ladies just can't make up their minds about their dresses. Join the Facebook group _**I Should Go - The Dresses**_ to help them choose. Like or comment on your favorite. This week it's Rosalie!_


	31. Chapter 31

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 31**

I slowly took the knife from her and stood there as she began taking various pots and pans out from under the counter and arranged them on the stove. I think that I was in shock that I was holding a package of raw chicken and a very sharp knife.

She turned and saw me standing there doing nothing. "Edward," she said bringing out of my shock induced stupor, "sink. Wash chicken. Cut off fat. I don't know how to be more direct and basic than that."

I held out the package and knife to her. "I'm not qualified."

"Then we starve, because I'm not going to do it and I'm not going to go out or order anything in." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me defiantly.

"I need to use your bathroom."

She sighed and took the package and knife from me. "Fine. It's down the hall; second door on the right."

I almost ran to the half bathroom. I closed the door and took out my phone. I sent Alice a message.

_Change of plans. I'm at Bella's house_.

A moment later she answered.

_What's the problem?_ she asked.

_She wants me to cook. _

I could almost see her eyeroll in her response.

_Again, what's the problem?_

I sighed and typed my reply.

_You are no help. I'm freaking out here. _

Her continued exasperation was evident in her reply.

_I'm more help than you know. Man up and go cook with her. Don't text me again tonight. _

I gritted my teeth as I placed my phone back in my pocket. I left the small bathroom and returned to the kitchen. Bella was leaning against the sink with her arms folded across her chest.

"I hope you remembered to put the seat back down."

"Yes, of course," I said.

"And you washed your hands?"

I nodded.

"Well, get over here and get started."

I walked slowly over to the sink. I glanced at her once and she motioned for me to continue. I picked up the package and placed it in the sink. I tore open the plastic. My finger touched the raw chicken and I recoiled. "I'm not touching that with my bare hands."

"You have got to be kidding me. It's just chicken. You eat it all the time."

"It's cooked when I eat it," I replied.

"Well, this is how it looks before it gets to your mouth."

"It's gross."

"You're being a big wimp."

"I can own that," I said as I took a step away from the offending package.

She walked behind me and placed her hands on my waist. I don't know if she knew what she was doing, but I lost the ability to think straight. I allowed her to guide me back to the sink. I stared down at the chicken and tried to back away again. I ran into Bella; our bodies pressed together. I think that my brain completely shut off after that.

I heard her say, "Touch the chicken." I touched the chicken.

She said, "Pick up the chicken." I picked up the chicken.

At that point, I would have done anything she told me just to keep her body pressed against mine and her hands on my hips.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Now run it under the cold water." As I started rinsing the chicken, Bella moved from behind me and walked to the other side of the kitchen. My brain came back to life. I dropped the chicken in the sink and retched as I obsessively began scrubbing my hands.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!"

"Oh my God! Really?" She walked back over to me and grabbed my hands. "Take the chicken," she said through gritted teeth. I obeyed. "Rinse it off!"

Again, I obeyed. I glanced down at her. "Man, you're bossy when you're angry."

"You're being a ridiculous child about this. It's just raw meat. Pick up the knife and cut off the fat."

"I don't know how to do that," I replied.

"You will learn," she growled at me. "See the milky white stuff on the edges?" I nodded. "Carefully cut that off. Don't cut yourself and don't cut into the chicken." She watched my first attempt. I got the fat off, but some of the chicken came with it.

"Oops. Sorry," I said as I looked at her sheepishly.

"It's okay. You're doing fine. I'm just happy that you're actually still holding the raw meat."

"It's only because I'm afraid of you," I muttered as I picked up the second chicken breast and repeated the process of trimming the fat. I was more successful that time. I turned to her and smiled.

"You look very pleased with yourself," she said.

"I kind of am. What's next?"

Bella walked me through preparing the entire meal. I think that she could have chosen something simpler for my first try, but when it was all said and done, I had made an edible meal. I say edible. It wasn't great. I scorched the beans. The rice was a little dry. The asparagus was slightly mushy. And the chicken… oh, the chicken. It was a bit too spicy. I kind of over did it on the seasoning. In my defense, Bella did say cover it with lemon pepper seasoning. I should have been more closely monitored or she should have been more specific. I said we were equally to blame… she disagreed.

We were washing dishes and cleaning up when she said, "I'm really happy that we did this tonight. I've had fun."

I stopped rinsing the plate she had handed me and said, "Me too; even though I nearly vomited about the chicken. Raw meat feels disgusting."

She laughed. "Well, next time I'll let you pick what you cook."

I went back to rinsing and drying the dishes. "Which meat feels the least gross?" I asked.

"Um, I guess pork. It's not as slimy. Steak isn't that bad either. Don't you grill?"

I turned and looked at her. "Were you not here tonight? Did it look like I grill?"

"Good point. How have you survived this long and remained relatively healthy?"

"Well, my mom and then the dining hall at college and law school. Tanya cooked. I guess it's just been recently, when I've had to fend for myself that my dining habits have gone to shit. It would explain the spare tire I'm beginning to notice around my middle," I said as I pinched at my side.

"I think you still look pretty good," Bella said and then looked away. She moved away from me and opened a cabinet by the microwave. "I have a trick to show you for desert."

I dried my hands and walked toward her. "What's the trick?"

She took out a bag that contained a brown powder. "Grab two coffee mugs from by the sink," she said. I handed her the mugs. She put three spoons of powder in each one. Then she added two spoons of water. She mixed the powder and the water together. She got a bottle of chocolate syrup out of the refrigerator and squeezed some into each mug. Then she put them in the microwave and set it for one minute.

"Watch those for me and make sure that they don't overflow or explode."

"Okay," I said with confusion. "What are you making?"

She returned to the counter with a container of vanilla ice cream. "Just watch."

At the end of a minute, Bella removed the mugs and covered the tops of whatever she had made with more chocolate syrup. Then she placed a scoop of ice cream in each mug, took out two spoons, and then handed me a mug and spoon.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Microwaved chocolate lava cake ala mode. Try it. It's great." She dipped her spoon into the mug and took a huge bite.

I raised one eyebrow, but imitated her actions. She was right. "This is awesome!" I exclaimed as I took another big bite.

"I know! If I don't stop eating one of these every night I'm going to be as big as a house," she groaned.

"I'd still think that you looked pretty good." I looked over at her and smiled.

Bella bit her bottom lip and I could tell that this time it was to keep from laughing. "What?"

"You have chocolate cake all in your teeth," she said and laughed.

I ran my tongue over my teeth a few times and then smiled at her again. She nodded her approval. "You have a great smile," she said.

"You have a great laugh," I replied. "And you can make microwave chocolate cake in a mug. I may have to marry you."

"Yeah. I don't think I'm marriage material. Are you finished?" She reached for my empty mug.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know," she said as she began scrubbing the mugs. "I guess because I wasn't enough for Jacob and then I never could really connect to Jasper. I haven't ever had a successful, healthy, normal relationship. I'm probably better off alone."

I reached out and placed my hand on her arm. She turned and met my eyes. "You were too much for Jacob. He didn't deserve you. And as for Jasper… no one can connect with Jasper. Well, maybe Alice, but that's the only person. Jasper is an enigma, wrapped in a riddle. And he wasn't the right man for you. When the right man comes along you will both know it and you won't be able to deny it no matter how hard you might try."

"You seem to speak from experience," she said, breathlessly.

"I might have felt that way once." Like, at that very moment!

"What if I've already met him and pushed him away too many times?" she asked as she turned to face me.

"The right man won't be pushed away," I said as I took a step toward her.

I'm within a heartbeat of kissing this woman within an inch of her life when someone begins pounding on her front door.

Bella glanced at the clock. It was past nine o'clock. "Who in the hell?" she muttered as she pushed past me to answer the door.

Rosalie basically fell into the house when Bella opened the door. She grabbed Bella by the shoulders and said, "I saw him. He's here!"

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"We had dinner," Bella replied. "Who's here, Rose?"

"Royce!"

Moments later Emmett appeared in the doorway. "Now, Rosie, we don't know that for sure," Emmett said in what I know he thought was a reassuring manner.

"I know what my fucking husband looks like!" Rosalie yelled.

"But the car doesn't fit the description…."

"Fuck that shit! Bells, he's here. He knows where I'm staying. He drove right by the house. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to stay here with me," Bella replied as she pulled her cousin into a hug. I could see Rosalie's shoulders shake as she began to sob.

"No, she can't stay here," I said.

"What do you mean?" Bella said, obviously angry. "This is my house. I can have anyone I want stay with me."

"That's not what I meant. It isn't safe for her here either. This is a small town. It wouldn't take much asking around to find out that you're Charlie's daughter and Rosalie's cousin. He could come here and hurt you both."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Bella asked.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Emmett says, "She can stay with me."

We all turned and stared at the big bear of a man standing in the doorway of Bella's house. He looked between all of us a shrugged. "It makes sense. I have a spare room with a bed that's never been slept in, the asshole doesn't know me from Adam's housecat, and I'm on guard duty anyway. At least if she's in my house, I might get some decent sleep."

I turned to the ladies and said, "It's really not a bad idea."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Rosalie bellowed.

*****ISG*****

_The directions to make Microwave Chocolate Cake can be found on the Facebook grou_p, I Should Go - The Dresses.


	32. Chapter 32

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

Chapter 32

"What?" Emmett asked as he touched his chest in mockingly. "Do I offend?" He raised an arm and sniffed his armpit. "I showered last week. I don't think I stink yet."

Rosalie looked at him, wrinkled her nose, and then turned to me. "He's a child."

"Listen, sister," Emmett said as he pointed a finger at her, "I ain't asking you into my bed. I'm inviting you to share my home until your shitty husband gets the hint and goes away. If you think that you'd be safer somewhere else, then please take your ass there."

Rosalie's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. She opened and closed her mouth a few times like she didn't know what to say.

"Can it be assumed by your imitation of a fish that you've never been spoken to in that manner?" Emmett asked. "Who's the child now?"

Bella looked at me and shrugged. I was afraid to move. I didn't know if Rosalie was going to start screaming at Emmett or just beat the crap out of him. We watched as Rosalie's shocked expression morphed into a mischievous smile.

"All right, I'll stay with you. I'm sure we'll have an excellent time together."

"Oh, boy," I heard Bella mumble.

"Okay then," Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. "Let's get your shit from Charlie's."

"Not so fast," I said. "We don't know if that was Royce…."

"It was," Rosalie interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. We don't know where Royce is right now. He could be watching Charlie's house or he could be right outside."

Emmett whipped around and started surveying the yard.

"Emmett, do you know what make and model the car was?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I got the plate number," he said as he turned back to face us. "After Rosie jumped in the car and demanded that I bring her here, I followed him for a bit, and then I called it in to the station. I should be getting a call any minute with the owner information."

"How did you see him anyway?" Bella asked.

"I was sitting on the front porch reading a book. It's been nice outside for the last few days. I've been taking advantage of it and staying out as long as I can. This big lummox is almost always sitting out there in his car watching me. I thought that I was safe."

"And here I thought that you were sitting out there so that I could ogle your legs," Emmett said with a smirk.

I shook my head at him and said, "Not a good time for that, Emmett."

"Ogle all you want, idiot. Your fantasy world is as close as you'll ever get to touching these legs."

"You sure about that?" Emmett asked smugly.

"Positive," Rosalie replied.

"Okay. Okay. You two need to at least try to get along. I don't know how long you'll be staying together and it would so much easier on all of us if we didn't have to worry about you killing Emmett," I said.

"What about me killing her?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, right," Bella said with a laugh.

"Hey, it could happen," Emmett said incredulously.

"Sure," Bella replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We need a plan to get Rosalie and her things to Emmett's," I said as I tried to bring everyone back to the situation at hand.

"Why don't you and I drive over to Dad's and get what she'll need for a few days? Then we can bring it all back here and then figure out a way to sneak her over to Emmett's," Bella suggested.

"That's a good idea," I replied.

"Don't forget my stuff for the banquet," Rosalie said.

"Hey, we can be each other's date!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Rosalie deadpanned.

"Aw, c'mon, Rosie."

"Would you please quit calling me that? I've told you a thousand times that I don't like it. Are you really that dense?"

"But, Rosie, I like it."

Rosalie turned to me and said, "Can't do it. Think of something else. I can't be around him for more than an hour without wanting to choke him. I'll end up in prison for murder if I stay with him."

"You'll be safe in prison," Emmett said.

Rosalie stared at me pleadingly.

"Rosalie, please try. It's the best option we have at the moment. Once we figure out if it really was Royce, then we'll have him arrested for violating the restraining order and you can go back to Charlie's."

"Fine," she huffed. "Go get my stuff and don't forget my dress."

"I won't," Bella said as she hugged her cousin. She turned to Emmett and said, "Behave and don't break anything."

"Why am I the only one getting a warning?" he said as Bella and I walked out the door and got in my car.

As we pulled away from the curb, Bella said, "This little experiment is going to go one of two ways. They'll either end of arguing the entire time and hating each other for the rest of their lives or they'll argue most of the time, end up sleeping together, and we'll be best man and maid-of-honor at their wedding."

"Which scenario are you leaning towards?" I asked.

"I hope you look good in a tux," she replied.

Charlie's cruiser was just pulling into the driveway when Bella and I got to his house. "Hi, Dad," Bella said as she got out of my car.

"Bells! I got a call at the station. Where's Rosalie?" He looked up and seemed to suddenly notice me. "Mr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for all your help with Rosalie's case."

"It's what I do," I said as I extended my hand. He shook it and then cocked his head in an unasked question. "Um, we're here to get some of Rosalie's things. She thinks that she saw Royce drive by here, so we all thought that it would be a good idea if she stayed somewhere else until we're sure it was or wasn't him. If it was him, then he can be arrested for violating the restraining order."

"She's not staying with you, is she, Bells? It wouldn't be safe for both of you if he finds out where she is."

"No, she won't be with me."

Charlie turned to me and asked, "You?"

"No, I don't have the room. She's going to stay with Emmett for a few days."

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "They'll kill each other!"

"That seems to be the consensus, but it really is the safest, most practical option that we have," I replied.

"This should be interesting," Charlie mumbled. "Okay, well, let's get a few of her things and Edward can take them to Emmett's. I'll call Emmett and tell him to drive out to Moe's. You guys go back to Bella's. You and Rosalie are about the same size. Switch clothes and try to cover her hair with something. Have Rosalie get in Bella's car and come back here. Tell her to park next to the cruiser and then come into the house. I'll get her to Moe's. I'll call you when she's safely on the way to Emmett's, then Edward can bring you back over here to get your car."

"Sounds too simple," I replied.

"That's usually the best option. I just hope that we can pull it off," Charlie said. "After you drop Bella off here to get her car, take Rosalie's things to Emmett's and make sure that they're both still alive."

"Yes, sir," I said with a smile.

We went into the house and Bella began packing a bag. She very carefully folded Rosalie's banquet dress in half and placed it on top of everything. She zipped up the bag and tried to lift it. I shook my head and took it from her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," I replied.

We walked out into Charlie's small living room. He was on the phone so we waited. He ended the call after several minutes and said, "The car was a rental. It was rented in Seattle by a James Jones. The rental company is faxing a copy of the rental agreement and a copy of the driver's license to the station."

I frowned and shook my head. "Royce's attorney in the divorce case in James Jones."

"Then it's more than likely that Rosalie did see Royce."

"I was so hoping that she was mistaken," Bella said.

"Get on the road. I'll call Emmett," Charlie said. "And be safe."

"We will," I replied as Bella and I walked out to my car.

We drove back to Bella's house in silence. As we pulled up in front of the house, I expected to hear Emmett and Rosalie screaming at each other. That it was quiet was more than a little disturbing. Bella and I looked at each other before opening the door and walking inside. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. Rosalie's face was in her hands and I could hear her crying. Emmett was rubbing her back.

He looked up at us and said, "Charlie called. She knows."

"We're here now," Bella said. "You need to get to Moe's and I have to figure out how I'm going to cover her hair so that she looks a little like me."

Rosalie raised her head and wiped her face. "I can't believe this is my life," she groaned.

"We'll take care of you, Rosie," Emmett said as he continued to rub her back.

"Thank you, Emmy," she said, causing Bella and I both to look at her with astonished expressions.

"Well," I said to break the tension in the room, "let's get this plan rolling."

"Rollers!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rollers!" Bella echoed her.

"I'm really confused," Emmett said as he stood.

"Bella will roll my hair and put a scarf over it so that I can go back to Charlie's. My hair will be covered!"

"Let's get started," Bella said as she took Rosalie's hand and led her to the back of the house.

Emmett watched them disappear and then said, "That's one awesome lady and if I ever see her husband, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"I'll help you bury the body. You should get going. I'll be over to drop her stuff off later."

"Do me a favor and follow her to Charlie's. Make sure that she makes it inside and then meet me at Moe's."

"But Charlie said…."

"Edward, please. Just do this for me. I'm sure Charlie won't object to the change of plans."

I relented. "Okay. I'll see you there in a few minutes."

I sat on Bella's couch and waited for her and Rosalie to emerge from the back of the house. After about twenty minutes they came back into the living room. They both had scarves on their heads. I could barely see the colorful rollers peeking out the front on each of them. They had switched clothes. From a distance, I don't think that you could have distinguished one from the other.

"We've had a slight change of plan," I said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to follow Rosalie to Charlie's and then meet Emmett at Moe's."

"How am I supposed to get my car?"

"Is it your carpool week?" I asked. She shook her head. "Ride to the school with Angela as usual and have her bring you by my office after work."

"We're only doing a half day tomorrow," she replied.

"That's fine. I hadn't planned on getting much done anyway. Maybe we can grab lunch and then I'll take you to get your car."

Rosalie smiled and said, "Lucky you, Bells. Two meals with Geek Boy in as many days." She started for the door.

"Geek Boy!" I said incredulously.

"Ignore her." I started to follow Rosalie, but Bella grabbed my arm. "Edward, thank you for everything tonight."

I smiled down at her. "It's no problem."

"You really are a great guy," she said and blushed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Bella? I'd do anything for you," I said and then walked out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 33**

I made sure that Rosalie made it into Charlie's house. I was hyper-alert as I followed her there. I never saw a silver Hyundai Elantra. I stayed on high alert as I drove out to Moe's. I couldn't wrap my mind around what Royce could possibly be thinking to show up here and basically stalk Rosalie. How long had he been in town and no one had noticed?

I parked next to Emmett's car and went inside. I saw him sitting at the bar. I sat on the barstool next to him and looked at the drink in his hand.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Cranberry and Seven… as in Seven-Up. I'm still technically on duty. Did she make it safely to Charlie's?"

"Yes," I replied. Emmett's cell buzzed. "Charlie," he said before he answered. "Hey, Chief…. Yeah, he's here…. We're headed that way." He closed the phone and downed the rest of his drink. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The station. I'm picking up Rosie there… in a cruiser. Apparently, I'm to spend every waking minute with her and the cruiser is to be my permanent means of transportation until we catch this asshole."

"You don't look too upset," I said as we walked outside.

"We may be a small town, but the cruisers are equipped. It's like driving around in a mini weapons arsenal. I guess I am kinda stoked."

"That's not what I meant," I said with a smirk.

He turned and looked at me. "Go ahead and say it."

"You have a crush of Rosalie," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, so what. She's hot. It doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't feel the same way." He got in his car.

Before he closed the door I said, "A wise man would take advantage of his new job assignment to get what he wants."

He smiled. "Too bad I ain't one a them wise type men."

"Hmm, yeah, we'll see." I said as I turned to walk to my car.

I didn't see Rosalie when we got to the station. I was beginning to think that we had beat Charlie there when I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned to see Rosalie in a full patrolman's uniform. You couldn't even tell that she was a woman. The uniform, with the bullet-proof vest underneath her shirt, took away all of her curves. Her hair was tucked into the back of her shirt and she had on the standard issue police officer's hat.

"Holy shit!" I heard Emmett exclaim. "What the hell did you do to her? You look like a guy!"

"Pretty brilliant, huh?" Charlie said from behind Rosalie. "If Royce is out there, I doubt that he'll follow two officers in a patrol car, right?"

Emmett walked up to Rosalie and began staring at her from different angles. "It's weird," he whispered. "You really don't look like you."

"That's the point, dumbass," she sneered at him, but she was smiling. "Let's get going. It's been a long night and I'm tired."

"I gotta change back into my uniform, first," Emmett said. He began backing toward the locker-rooms. "Gimme a minute." He finally turned and sprinted to the back of the station.

"I think that you threw him a bit with this get up," I said as I motioned at Rosalie and her 'outfit'.

"He does seem a bit befuddled," she replied. "It's good for him. He needs to understand that I'm not available."

"Yet…. You're not available yet."

"I don't think I'll ever be available again, Edward," she said as she looked at the floor.

"Hey, don't do that," I said. "This is just a small bump in the road. Don't give up, Rose. And try to cut Emmett some slack. He's a man-child, yes, but he has a big heart and he's a really great friend. He likes you so he'll always be there for you. Try to remember that when you want to choke him."

"I'll try." Suddenly she launched herself at me. "Thank you so much for everything," she said as she hugged me. "Bella is right… you're a really wonderful person."

"Oh," I said as she pulled away from me. "Well, thank you. I'm just doing my job."

"I think you're going a little above and beyond and I also don't think that Bella retained you in any way. Bella and Emmett are a lot alike in some ways. She has a big heart too and when she likes you she'll always be there for you."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked as he emerged in his uniform. I watched as Rosalie's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then she blushed… brightly. "You all right?" Emmett asked her.

"What? Yeah, I'm… what?" she stuttered.

Emmett shook his head at her and said, "Follow me. The cruisers are parked out back. We'll see you at my house in a few, Edward."

Charlie and I watched them walk out the back of the station. He clapped me on the back and said, "I give it a year and we'll be watching them get married."

"That's if I can get her divorced by then," I replied.

"I have complete faith in you that Rosalie will be free within the next six months and six months after that she'll be Mrs. Emmett McCarty."

I laughed. "If they don't kill each other first."

"Foreplay is different for everyone," Charlie said as he walked into his office. I was left there to feel extremely uncomfortable that the father of the woman who I was falling in love with had just said the word 'foreplay' in a conversation he was having with me.

Emmett and Rosalie were already at his house when I got there. I grabbed her bag out of my trunk and walked to the front door. I didn't hear anything so I knocked. Emmett opened the door almost immediately.

"Oh, thank God. Give her that bag so she'll stop bitchin'."

"I'm sorry, but this vest is less than comfortable and I don't look nearly as hot as you do in it."

Emmett wiggled his brows and said, "You think I look hot?"

"I was being sarcastic," Rosalie deadpanned, but I saw the faint blush on her cheeks. She did think he looked good in his uniform.

She took her bag from my hand and went to her room. I looked at Emmett and smirked. "How was the ride?"

Emmett smiled and said, "It's been great so far. Can't wait to see how it ends."

*****ISG*****

The next day, I drafted a letter to the judge in Rosalie's case about the possible sighting of Royce. I would send it if he decided to rescind the restraining order. He still hadn't ruled on that part of James Jones' answer. I hoped that the letter would help my argument to keep the order in place. If we could prove that she did in fact see Royce in town, then my argument would be even better.

I was practically the only professional office open in the entire town. I think it was only me and the emergency care center that had bothered to open their doors. I had no idea why everyone closed up shop. I mean, really, how long does it take to get ready for one of these things?

A little after noon I heard Bella knock and say, 'hello' as she opened the front door. I walked out into the hallway and waved.

"You can come on back," I said. "I have to finish up a couple of things and then pack up."

"Oh, I can call my dad to come get me. I don't want to bother you."

I shook my head. "You are not bothering me. Nothing is open in town anyway, so I can't really _do_ anything, but I can go ahead and write drafts and be ready for when everyone decides to start working again."

"This is really different for you, isn't it?" she said as she dropped her purse and bag next the chair as she sat.

"You have no idea," I said with a chuckle. "We never shut down in Chicago. We even had interns and new associates working weekends in the class action division. I always did some work at home at least six nights a week."

"You must miss Chicago," she said softly.

"Oh, hell no," I said. "There is so much more here than I could have ever hoped to find. There's nothing nearly as beautiful or engaging in Chicago."

"I don't understand what you mean."

I smiled and leaned across the desk so I could look her in the eyes. "I have something holding me here in Forks that nothing in Chicago, or any other city in any other country, could ever make me leave."

"Oh," she whispered. "It's hot out today," she said suddenly.

I smiled and started closing files and programs so I could shut off my laptop. "Is it?" I asked. "I haven't been out since this morning and I drove in."

"Yes, it's not as warm as Phoenix, but it's warm for Forks."

I glanced up at her and asked, "Are we going to talk about the weather?"

"Um, no, I guess not," she replied, with that blush that I was finding more and more delightful.

I smiled. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous," she said, defensively.

"Okay. You're still cute," I said as I went back to shutting down my laptop.

"I wish you would stop that."

"Stop what?" I asked as I closed the computer and placed it in my bag.

"You compliment me a lot, Edward. You say things that friends just don't say to each other."

"Like what?" I asked as I continued to act ignorant.

"Like saying that I'm cute. Friends don't say that to each other."

I turned back to face her and said, "You've never told Alice that she looks cute?"

"That's different. We're girls… women."

"That's a double standard," I said as I locked my desk. "I should be able to tell any friend, whether it's a man or a woman, that I think they're cute." I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing at Bella's facial expression. I stood and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Bella picked up her stuff and walked out of my office. I followed behind and gently placed my hand on the small of her back as we walked down the hallway and through the front room. She watched as I bent down to retrieve the key from under the plant and locked the door. I placed the key back in its 'hiding place' and turned to see Bella grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't worry about someone 'breaking in'?" she asked.

"Apparently, it's always been kept here and no one has ever entered without a reason or invitation. I've learned to not buck Mr. Masen." We turned to go to my car just as Jasper's Prius pulled into the lot. He got out and saw us. He cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brow.

"Hi, Jasper," Bella said, casually.

"Hey," he replied; still with a bewildered expression on his face.

I helped Bella into my car. Just before I closed her door I turned to Jasper and said, "Hey, man, you look cute today."

"Um, thanks? What?!"

I closed Bella's door as she began to laugh hysterically.

I walked around the car and was about to get in the driver's side when Jasper grabbed my arm.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a long story and I really don't have time to get into it all right now. I have to take Bella to get her car."

"Where's her car?" he asked.

"At The Chief's house. I really have to go."

"Why is it at Charlie's?"

"Jasper, seriously, it's a long story. I'll tell you later." I tried to get in the car again and he stopped me again.

"Why are _you_ taking her to get the car?"

"Because she asked me to," I replied. "Jasper, it has to do with Rosalie and her divorce, okay? I'll tell you later."

Still with a very suspicious expression on his face, Jasper slowly released my arm. "Okay. Be good," he said as he began backing away.

I opened the door and got in the car. Bella was still giggling. "I can't believe you said that to him!"

Fighting to keep a straight face, I replied, "I told you that I tell all of my friends that I think they're cute."

"Yeah, I could tell that he hears that from you _all the time_."


	34. Chapter 34

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 34**

"I'm glad I amuse you. Want to get lunch before we pick up your car?" I asked.

"Sure," Bella said with a wave of her hand. "We might as well. I doubt that I'll want to drive back into town once I get home anyway. Apparently, I'm to be subjected to a pre-banquet facial tonight."

"Alice?" I asked.

"You know it. I think Rosalie was suckered in too, but I think she might actually be looking forward to it."

"You're not?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not really the girly-girl type, Edward."

I glanced over at her and said, "You look pretty girly to me. You always look very nice. You have beautiful hair and you always wear a little make-up and paint your nails. I think that's girly. I don't do those things."

I saw her smirk before she said, "I look _nice_?"

I wasn't sure where she was going so I simply said, "Yes… very."

"I'm not really that _nice _of a girl, Edward," she seemed to purr, causing me to turn and look at her. She was looking at me through her lashes. I was completely distracted by her darkening eyes. She then smiled wickedly and said, "You should watch the road."

"What?" I slowly looked up and realized that I was going to run a stoplight if I didn't slam on the brakes. "Shit!" I looked in the rear-view mirror to make sure that we weren't going to be hit by another car.

Bella was laughing when I finally regained some semblance of composure and was able to look at her. "That wasn't funny," I deadpanned.

"It was so funny. You'd give us both whiplash before you broke a law, wouldn't you? You are so straight!"

"This from the daughter of a cop," I said as the light changed to green and I continued to the diner. "You're really not very nice, are you?"

"I don't know what it is, but I have this overpowering urge to tease you," she replied.

"Well, you don't have to try too hard to drive me nuts. I'm kind of easy."

"God, I hope so," she mumbled, so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I think you did. What did you say, Bella?"

"I'll tell you later," she said and quickly turned her head toward the window, but not before I saw her cheeks redden.

"That blush is going to be the death of me," I said as I continued to stare at the road. "You're beautiful without it, but with it… well, you're breathtaking."

"Seriously, Edward, you've got to stop. I'm not that great."

"I think you are," I said as I glanced at her again. "I think that you're damn near perfect. I mean, really, how many beautiful women do you think there are in the world who are also comic book geeks. You're like one in a million. For a guy like me, meeting you is the equivalent to hitting the lottery."

"A guy like you?" she said as I parked the car at the diner. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look at me, Bella. I'm the very definition of nerd. You said it yourself… I'm so very straight. I've never broken a law. I'm not into sports. I'd rather read a comic book than watch a ball game. I'd rather watch the History Channel than any other, except maybe IFC. I not only graduated valedictorian in high school, I also managed to do it in college and was number two in law school.

"I'm so pale that I'm in danger of combusting when exposed to sunlight. My hair is flame-on red and it sticks up everywhere. I'm lucky to have been laid even once in college, because it sure didn't happen in high school. I'm not exactly the most desirable person in the world, obviously. Why else would the woman I'd been living with cheat on me?"

Bella reached over and placed her hand on my arm. "You just don't see yourself, do you?"

I looked down at my lap. I don't know why I word vomited all over the conversation, but I was regretting that I had. "I have a mirror," I mumbled.

"Edward, you're amazing. You're smart and funny. You're kind when you don't have to be. And as far as your looks go… well… you're actually kind of hot. That hair that you described is actually called sex-hair and it's a huge turn-on. I'm not sure why you weren't jumped by every girl in high school, but I've got to say… you've come into your own. I can only guess that you're a late bloomer and you'll only get better with age. Everything you mentioned as bad is actually what makes you so irresistible. I have no idea why your ex did that to you, but she's an idiot for letting you go."

I covered her hand with mine. "Jacob's an idiot too. You didn't deserve to be treated that way either. I think you're amazing too."

As we sat there and stared into each other's eyes, I felt our already strong connection begin to deepen. I watched as Bella's lips parted and she leaned in slightly. I took that as an invitation to kiss her and I was going for it when someone decided to knock on the window. I gritted my teeth and sighed. I slowly turned to see Emmett looking in at us. He was grinning like a moron and waving.

I rubbed my forehead and shook my head. I reached over and let the window down. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"You guys here for lunch?" he asked.

"Nope," Bella said as she leaned across the console. "We both have this fetish where we like to watch other people eat."

"Sounds kinky," Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't encourage him," I groaned. "Yes, we're here to eat. You?"

"Yep. Rosie is inside already. I saw you park the car and I thought I'd see if you want to join us. I didn't see you, Bella, but the more the merrier, I say."

I opened the door to push him out of the way. I let the window up and shut off the car. Before I got out I said to Bella, "Wait. I'll be around to help you out."

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I know how to get out of a car."

"I know that. It isn't about that. Just wait, okay?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

"Got to clear it with the old ball and chain?" Emmett asked as I emerged from the car.

I glared at him and said, "grow-up," as I walked to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and offered Bella my hand. She took it and got out of the car. I smiled as she shook her head at me. "What?"

"You know that you're not real, right?" she asked.

I squeezed her hand and said, "Does this feel real to you?"

"Yes," she whispered as she slowly pulled her hand from mine. "Sometimes too much."

Before I could ask what she meant, she had made it to the door of the diner. I had to rush to catch up with her and Emmett as they entered the building. I caught the door before it could close in my face. I saw Rosalie in a table at the back of the restaurant; far away from the windows. She was nervously surveying the room. When her eyes landed on Emmett, I saw her visibly relax.

As I got to the table I heard her say, "What took you so long? I got worried."

"Well, I went out for one and brought back two. What were you worried about? I ain't gonna let anything happen to you, Princess Rosie."

"Stop calling me that!" she exclaimed, which caused Bella to giggle. "It isn't funny."

"It's hilarious. You do know that she is in fact a princess, right, Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Shut it," Rosalie warned.

"I did not, but do tell," Emmett said as he pulled out a chair and motioned for Bella to sit.

"Bella…," Rosalie warned again.

"What are you going to do? I'm not afraid of you. Your bark has always been worse than your bite." Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to look out the far windows as I took my seat.

"Our dear, Rosie here," Bella said as she gestured to Rosalie, "was crowned Little Miss Christmas Princess of Portland when she was six. I bet you still have the tiara, don't you… Rosie?"

"I hate you," Rosalie muttered as she stared out the windows.

Bella and Emmett both laughed. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from it and instead smiled sheepishly at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Oh, go ahead and laugh it up. Yuk, yuk, yuk, it's so funny." This just made the table erupt in laughter.

"Are there pictures?" Emmett asked between gasped breaths.

"Of course," Bella said. "I think Dad may even have a few at his house. I'll show them to you."

I heard Bella gasp as Rosalie grabbed her leg under the table. "You are not the only one with blackmail-able photos. Remember that before you bring out the albums." She cocked her head toward me and I watched as one of Bella's eyebrows shot up.

"Touché." Bella turned to Emmett and said, "There are no pictures. Everything was lost in a recent fire."

"Good girl," Rosalie said with a smirk.

Emmett leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear. I don't know what he said, but it made Bella smile and nod.

"I hope you haven't gotten too attached, because I'm going to have to kill her," Rosalie said.

"I'm kind of attached, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't murder her… if you don't mind."

Rosalie smiled knowingly and said, "That's what I thought."

I made sure that I had Bella's attention before I said, "By the way, you look very cute today, Emmett."

Bella began chocking as she started laughing. Rosalie patted her back and looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

Emmett took it all in stride. "Hell, yeah, I look cute. I make this uniform look _good_," he said as her smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt.

This sent Bella into hysterics.

"You're nuts," Rosalie said as she looked between Bella and me. "Someday maybe you'll explain to me why you feel the need to stroke his over-inflated ego and why she's making a spectacle of herself."

"Aw, Rosie, you're just jealous that he doesn't think you're as cute as me."

I leaned over and patted Rosalie's arm as I said, "You're cuter."

She shook her head, but smiled at the compliment. Bella regained her composure and said, "He's not real."

Rosalie looked from Bella to me and said, "It looks pretty real to me."

Emmett made us all order the special, which was the Salisbury steak, even though Bella vehemently protested. We had a nice, albeit hilarious at times thanks to Emmett and Rosalie, lunch. As I watched _The Emmett and Rosalie Show_, I began to see what everyone meant. They were perfect for each other. They both had the same sick sense of humor and were sarcastic as hell. Bella and I both just sat back and watched their conversation as they bantered back and forth. They acted like an old married couple and it was funnier than any sitcom could ever hope to be.

"You guys should really take it on the road," Bella said as we were all walking out the door. "I don't think I've laughed so much in years."

"Why were you laughing?" Rosalie asked. "What was funny?"

Bella doubled over in laughter.

"Seriously?" I asked as I helped Bella stand upright. "You weren't trying to be funny in there?"

Emmett and Rosalie both looked dumbfounded and shook their heads.

I turned to Bella and said, "Yep. One year… tops."

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked as I walked Bella to my car. "Hey, Eddie, what does that mean?" she called out as I threw up my hand in dismissal.

I got in the car and watched as Emmett tried to help Rosalie into the cruiser as I had helped Bella into my car. She swatted his hand away and said something that made Emmett take a step back. He threw his hands in the air and took two steps back as Rosalie got in the car and closed the door.

Emmett turned and looked at me. He shrugged and then smiled. He jogged around the car and got in. A few seconds later I saw his arm come out of the window and he gave me the thumbs up. A second after that, Rosalie's arm appeared and she gave me the finger.

"Yeah, they're made for each other," Bella said.

"Yes, they are," I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive to The Chief's house was shorter than I wanted it to be. I parked in the spot usually taken by Charlie's cruiser and rushed around the car to help Bella get out with her things.

"Thanks," she said as I took her bag. She unlocked the driver's door and took the bag from my hand. She then tossed it across the console to the passenger seat.

"Well," she said as she turned to face me, "thanks for the ride and an entertaining lunch."

"You should probably thank Emmett and Rosalie for the lunchtime entertainment."

"They are something else. I really wish she had met Emmett before she met Royce. I think she'd have fallen for him immediately."

"You think she's fallen for him now?" I asked.

"Definitely! They've fallen for each other. Can't you tell?"

I took a step toward her and said, "I've been told that I can be somewhat obtuse at times. I don't always notice, even when it's right in front of me."

Her bottom lip found its favorite place between her teeth. I reached out and touched her lip with my finger, causing it to pop out from its hiding place. "I think that's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"What's that?" she whispered.

"When you bite your lip like that," I said as I leaned in toward her. Her lips parted and I heard her take a breath. I placed my hand on her hip and pulled her toward me.

"Edward," she softly said.

"Yes?" I asked, a mere inch and a moment from her mouth.

"My dad needs his spot." I turned to see The Chief turn into the drive.

I wanted to curse. I wanted to scream. That was twice in one day that I'd been cockblocked!

Instead, I removed my hand from her body and took a step back. I sighed and said, "I should go."

Charlie parked behind Bella's car, but left the cruiser running. He got out and leaned over his door. "Thanks for all your help last night, Mr. Cullen."

"It wasn't a problem, Chief, and please, call me Edward," I said as I walked around my car.

"I know that we all appreciate you being there for Rose."

"Yes, we do," Bella said. I turned to see her blushing and biting her lip again.

"Well… I'm going to get out of your way. Have fun tonight, Bella," I said as I opened the car door.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" she asked.

I smiled and said, "Of course." I got in the car and started the ignition.

I managed to back down the drive and get on the road before I pitched my fit. I was stopped at the end of the road when I finally screamed. I was beating on the steering wheel when I heard the person behind me honk their horn. I looked up and waved my apology before continuing on home.


	35. Chapter 35

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 35**

I trudged up the steps to my front door and dropped all my things just inside. I made it to the kitchen and the vegetable crisper, which housed the Sam Adams Light. I drank the first one in one big, long gulp. I threw the empty bottle in the trash and was opening the second one when I heard a knock at the door.

I walked through the living room, with beer in hand, to answer the door. There stood Alice with a huge smile on her face.

I took a swig of my beer and then asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I get to play dress up with my very own life-sized 'Ken' doll," she replied as she walked into my house.

I closed the door and asked, "Don't you have facials to give?"

"I have an hour." She held out a bag and said, "Go put this on with your gray suit."

I took the bag and a drink of my beer. "Which one?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Which gray suit?" I asked again as I took another sip of beer. Just because Alice had showed up didn't mean I was going to deviate from my plan to get shit-faced that night.

"You're kidding. You have more than one?"

"Alice, I worked for a huge law firm. I had to wear a suit every day. I have many."

"C'mon. I'll pick the right one." She started up the stairs so I followed, still sipping on that beer.

She entered my bedroom and went to my closet. I heard her gasp when she opened the door. "You weren't kidding." She walked into the closet and began going through all my suits. When she came to one she liked she'd toss it on the bed. I stood in the doorway of the room sipping beer and watching her 'work'.

When she had finished she looked up and said, "Come in here and start trying these on with that shirt."

"I need another beer," I said as I turned to go back to the kitchen.

"That can wait," she said. I looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Get in here, now."

"Seriously, Alice, just pick one."

"I can't just pick one. I have to see how the shirt looks with it."

I groaned as I placed my empty bottle on the dresser and walked to the bed. I took the shirt out of the bag and threw it on top of the pile. "How do you even know that the shirt will fit me?"

"You're not really asking me that, are you?"

I sighed and said, "Well, get out so I can do this."

"Why? You have on underwear, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I still don't want _you_ to see me in it."

"Please. We're both adults. It's not like I'm going to see you mostly naked and want to jump your bones or anything."

"Gee, thanks, Alice."

"You know what I mean," she said as she picked up the shirt and began removing pins and cardboard. "Well, go on… strip."

I shook my head and then removed my shirt.

"Whoa. What's that?" she asked as I dropped the shirt on the floor.

"What's what?"

"On your chest… just below your collar-bone? What _is_ that?" she asked as she walked toward me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's an ill-conceived act of youthful rebellion. Can we not talk about it?"

"But what is it? What's it supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't _mean_ anything," I said as I put my hand over the tattoo. "It's the X-men symbol... the one they all wear on their uniforms. It's something stupid I did when I was nineteen. I thought that it would make me look… I don't know… sexy. It doesn't. Especially after I explain what it is to the woman who I've successfully talked into getting naked with me and my hidden fan-boy is revealed. Just give me the shirt so we can be done with this and I can get back to Mr. Adams."

Alice handed me the shirt and said, "Bella will probably like it."

I shrugged on the shirt and said, "She'd be the first. She's probably the only woman who I wouldn't have to explain it to." I finished buttoning the shirt and then stood there with my arms out to the side.

"Pants," she said as she motioned for me to remove them.

"Seriously, you can pick a suit just fine with just the shirt and jacket. I'm not taking off my pants in front of you. I'm not that much of an adult."

"Quit being such a baby. I have to see the whole look," she said as she reached for my belt buckle.

I jumped back and swatted at her hands. "No!"

"Don't make me call your mother," she threatened.

"I don't get naked in front of her either," I replied.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll turn around and pick a suit. You take off your pants and I'll hand you the ones I want you to put on. I promise I won't look."

"I don't trust you. I'm going into the bathroom. You can hand me the pants through the door… and you better not look."

"You act like I _want_ to see you naked. I don't. And for the record, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"You haven't seen mine," I muttered as I retreated to the bathroom.

"What? Is it spectacular? Is it something I'd want to see? Do you have a super human, mutant penis, Edward?"

"Shut-up," I yelled from the bathroom.

"Is it _larger_ than life? Is it an extreme penis, Edward?"

"Seriously… shut-up."

"Will it amaze me? Will I be astounded?"

"Shut-up!" I yelled again as I thrust my hand out the door and motioned for her to hand me the first pair of pants.

I heard her giggling as she placed the hanger in my hand. I slid on the pants, tucked in the shirt, and emerged from the bathroom. I stood in my bedroom again with my arms out to the side. I turned in a circle and waited for Alice to tell me what she needed me to do.

"No, I don't like those. Your butt doesn't look good in them."

"Really?" I asked. "I'll have the jacket on. It covers my butt."

"Will you let me do this? I'm good at this. This is my thing. Here." She threw another pair of pants at me. "Try these."

I returned to the bathroom. This process went on for another half hour before Alice decided on the gray, pin-stripe suit, which was the third one I'd tried on. Then it took her another twenty minutes to pick a tie.

Finally, Alice was satisfied. I was standing in the bedroom, fully dressed in a suit and tie, and truly feeling like some kind of life-sized dress-up doll.

"Will you explain to me why you had to dress me and why I needed a new shirt? You've seen my closet. Didn't I have anything acceptable?"

"This shirt," Alice said as she straightened my tie and stepped back to admire her work, "is the exact same shade of blue as Bella's dress."

"Oh," I said, finally understanding. "So we'll match."

"Yep. Well, I gotta go." She started for the stairs. "Be sure to iron that shirt before tomorrow."

"Houston, we have a problem," I said.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned slowly toward me. "You don't know how to iron."

"I don't own an iron," I replied.

"Then how..?" she asked as she pointed at my closet.

"Laundry service," I replied.

"Oh, for the love of God," she muttered as she smacked her forehead. "Really?" I nodded. "Give it here. I'll iron it in the morning and bring it back over."

I took the shirt off and said, "Why don't I just put it on at your house when I pick you up?"

"Fine. Just give me the shirt. I'm late."

I gave her the shirt and waved as she sprinted down the stairs. I grabbed my empty bottle and called out to Alice from the top of the stairs, "Hey, Alice."

"What? I'm late."

"Thanks for everything… and I do mean _everything_."

"You're welcome, handsome. Continue with… well, whatever it was you were doing before I barged in."

I held up the empty bottle and began descending the stairs as she closed the door. I tossed my empty in the garbage and reached into the refrigerator for its replacement.

I awoke the next day on my couch, which wasn't unusual. I hadn't gotten as drunk as I had first intended to get. I had instead drank until I had a good buzz and then spent the rest of the night watching a comic book movie marathon on FX. I fell asleep somewhere in the middle of _Iron Man 2_.

I was rubbing my stubbled chin and going to relieve the pressure in my bladder when my mother unlocked my front door and let herself in.

"Jesus Christ, Mother, you have got to learn how to knock!" I exclaimed. "What if I'd been naked or something?"

"Don't curse at me. And don't try to act so modest. I used to wipe your bare bottom," she replied as she started for the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked.

She stopped halfway up the stairs and said, "Well, someone has to make sure that you look presentable tonight."

"Alice has that under control. You can go now," I said as I went into the downstairs bathroom. I neglected to close the door; thinking that my mom wouldn't follow me into the bathroom. I was wrong.

"What did she pick?" she asked from the doorway. I jumped and pissed all over the floor as I tried to stop the flow and cover myself at the same time.

"Goddamnit, Mom, get out!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I didn't see anything. I just want to know what you're wearing tonight."

I adjusted myself back into my pajama pants and pushed my mom out of the bathroom. I washed my hands quickly. I could hear her tapping her foot just outside the door. I was drying my hands when I walked out. "You're still here."

"Of course. I want to know what Alice picked for you to wear."

I put my arm around her shoulders and started guiding her toward the front door. "You can see it tonight. Trust me, I will look amazing. Alice has great taste."

"But I want to see," she said as I opened the door.

I gently pushed her out onto the porch. "And I want _you_ to go. I'm a grown man. Even without Alice, I would have been able to dress myself. I don't need your help either."

"But… but…."

"Goodbye, Mother." I closed the door, but then I remembered that she had a key and could let herself back in whenever she wanted. I opened the door to find her standing exactly where I'd left her. "Oh, and if you let yourself back in after I close and lock this door, I will change the locks and you will never have another key to this house ever again. Do you understand?"

"But…."

"Do you understand?"

She glared at me and said, "Yes."

"Good. I'll see you tonight. Have a safe trip home or wherever you're going from here." I closed the door and turned the lock.

I waited several seconds until I finally heard her footsteps descend off the porch and her car start. I walked to the living room windows and watched as she drove away from my house. I sighed with relief and collapsed on the couch. That's when I remembered that I still had to pee and I had a mess to clean up in the bathroom.


	36. Chapter 36

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 36**

I parked in front of Alice's house at half past five, which was the time I was told to be there. I didn't know why I had to be so early. We had a full hour to drive less than five miles. I'll never understand women.

I had on the suit that Alice had picked. I had put on a plain white t-shirt, since Alice had my other one and had the tie she'd picked draped around my neck. As I stepped onto the porch I noticed that the door wasn't already open for me. Alice wasn't standing there like she knew I'd be setting foot on the porch at that exact moment. I did something that I'd rarely done at her house… I knocked on the door.

I was beginning to worry when she hadn't answered the door after almost a full minute. I raised my hand to knock again, when the door flew open. Alice was standing there in a red bathrobe and her slippers. Her hair and make-up looked done, but I could tell that she was far from ready to go.

"Why are you standing outside? Get in here," she said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

"I knocked," I explained as she disappeared into her 'closet'.

"I left the door unlocked so you could just come in. I'm running behind," she yelled from somewhere in the racks of clothes.

I walked to the door of the 'closet' and said, "I don't make it a habit of barging into other peoples' houses."

Alice's head popped out from behind a rack of shoes, "I thought you were related to Esme Cullen."

"Very funny," I deadpanned. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Yes. You can go into the bathroom and put on your shirt."

"Oh, now you respect my privacy and allow me to use the bathroom to put on my shirt. How very kind of you."

She appeared around a rack of clothes again and asked, "Are you going to bust my chops or are you going to get dressed so that I have one less thing to worry about tonight?"

"What are you worried about?"

"Really? You're asking me that? You're not worried?" I shook my head and shrugged. "Oh, to be a man and be so oblivious. Your shirt is in the bathroom. Scoot." She disappeared again.

I went into her small bathroom and found my perfectly pressed shirt hanging on the door. I took off my jacket, placing it and my tie on the counter by the sink. I put on my shirt and was finishing with my Windsor knot when Alice appeared in the door.

I looked down at her. Bella hadn't been kidding about the dress. I was a pale pink with these large sparkling disks on the top. They seemed to flutter as she bounced into the room. She actually looked like a picture I'd seen in a book of fairy tales when I was a kid. She looked like a fairy princess.

"Wow, you look unbelievable," I said.

"I know that it's a little much, but it reminded me of a dress I worn in high school once. I just had to get it. I do like to make an impression, you know. Turn around... let me see."

I turned in a circle so that Alice could admire her work. When I was facing her again, she reached up and began pulling on my tie.

"You do know that you make a crooked knot, right?" she said as she fixed my tie.

"I've been told," I said as I remembered Tanya complaining about it often. "I tried."

"It's fine. It makes you look less straight-laced… less perfect."

"I never look perfect," I said as I pointed to my head of unruly hair.

"Bella thinks you look pretty perfect and she's going to love how you look tonight." She stepped back and clasped her hands together. "I am a fashion genius!"

"I hope she likes it. Do you know how many times I almost deviated from the plan this week? You should thank Rose, Emmett, and The Chief. They managed to cockblock me more than once. I can't wait much longer. I just want to kiss the woman. Scratch that… I _need_ to kiss her. I'm going nuts here."

"How do you think I feel? I haven't even seen Jasper since Sunday. We've never gone this long without at least meeting somewhere for a quick meal. I miss him so much and I'm running out of excuses to not see him."

"Maybe he'll show up tonight," I said as I shrugged into my jacket and followed Alice out into the living room.

"He probably won't. He hates these things. Anyway, he's not a part of tonight's plans. Tonight is all about you and Bella." She slid on her shoes, which increased her height by about four inches… at least. They were a complementing shade of pink and looked like they had been dipped in glitter.

She picked up her purse, which, surprise, surprise, matched her shoes, and said, "Let's do this."

I looked at my watch and said, "We're going to be really early."

"I know. I want you to be there when Bella walks in. I promise you that Charlie will be there promptly at six thirty. If we're there at six thirty-one, then we're late. Let's go."

I followed Alice to my car and opened the door for her. She giggled and said, "I bet Bella just eats this up when you do it. I know that Jasper never opened her car door for her."

"Actually, she said that I'm not real." I shrugged. "I guess my mother did something right." I closed the door and jogged around the back of the car.

We had to drive past Emmett's house on the way to the Elks lodge. I didn't see the cruiser or his Jeep parked out front.

"I guess they've already left," I said to Alice. She nodded.

I was parking the car at the lodge at twenty minutes past the hour. I took one more look at myself in the rearview mirror.

"You look great," Alice said. "Quit worrying about your hair. There's nothing you can do about it now. Let it do what it's going to do."

"Like I have a choice," I muttered. "Wait here. I'll be right around." I jogged around the car again and opened the door for Alice to exit the car. She smiled and shook her head.

I looked around the lot as we walked to the door of the building. I saw my dad's Mercedes and a few other cars, but it was obvious that we were early. I opened the door for Alice and followed her inside.

My mom zeroed in on us immediately. She made a bee-line for us.

"Oh, Alice, you look beautiful! That dress is so interesting. I love it! And my darling son… you do look nice. Good job, Alice."

"Thank you, Esme. He was easy. Edward looks great in anything."

I rolled my eyes and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh, look at him blush," Mom said as she placed her hands on my cheeks. "He's so handsome."

"Please quit talking about me like I'm an inanimate object," I said as I looked around the room. "Where's Dad?"

"He's over there with the other men," she said as she waved toward a group huddled together in the corner. "They're putting the final touches on their speeches."

"I'm going to go say 'hi'," I said.

Alice grabbed my arm to stop me. "Why don't you wait a bit? People are starting to show up. We can help your mother greet people." She gave me a look that I took to say, 'wait here for Bella.'

"That would be wonderful," Mom said. "There were a few people that didn't get to talk to you at the housewarming. They can welcome you home tonight."

"I don't know," I said as I tried to get away from my mother. Not that I didn't want to see Bella the very moment she walked into the room, but I just wasn't comfortable being the center of attention again. "This is The Chief's night. I think I'll let him have it. You two can greet everyone. I'll be right over there." I pointed to a table that was by the door.

"Oh, nonsense," Mom said as she tried to take my arm.

Mary Whitlock approached then and I must say that I've never been so happy to see a Whitlock in my entire life. "Esme, let the poor boy go. You, Alice, and I can welcome everyone tonight."

I watched Mom's face fall, but she conceded. "Fine, go be a wall-flower."

I retreated to safety. A few seconds later, my father appeared with a drink in hand. He handed it to me and I took a drink without asking what it was. I grimaced as the whiskey slid down my throat.

"Wow… smooth," I whispered.

"You looked like you could use something a little stronger than wine or beer. Everything okay?"

I coughed to clear my throat and said, "Yeah. Mom's in her element."

"Yes, your mother is as happy as a pig in shit. I'm more concerned with how you are. You look extremely nervous. This doesn't have anything to do with Alice, does it?"

"God, no," I said as I sipped my drink. "We're just friends."

"Like you and Bella?"

I cut my eyes toward him and smirked.

"That's what I thought," he said as he too sipped his whiskey. "So Alice knows about your crush and is okay with it?"

"She's helping," I replied.

Dad sighed and said, "I will never understand young people."

I was finishing the last of my drink when the doors opened and Rosalie walked into the room. She had on a black and silver dress that clung to her body in all the right places. It was short so we were all offered a glimpse of her legs and they were great legs. I couldn't deny that Rosalie was a gorgeous woman.

"Damn," Dad whispered.

Emmett entered the room after Rosalie. He had on his dress uniform. I had to admit that he looked good. I watched as he placed his hand possessively on the small of Rosalie's back as my mom greeted them.

"They look good together," Dad said.

"Don't let Rosalie hear you say that. She's adamant that she's done with men."

"I give it six months," he said as he downed the last of his drink and went back to the bar for another one.

I had just turned back to face the door when I saw her. Bella. She was with The Chief. She had on the blue dress that I had seen her trying on in Port Angeles. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered.

I looked down at my shirt. Alice had managed to match it exactly to the royal blue of Bella's dress. I looked back at Bella and it was almost like seeing her for the first time; she was that beautiful. The blue in contrast to her dark hair and eyes was striking. The dress was so thankfully strapless. The smooth skin of her shoulders tempted me mercilessly. I wanted to run my hands across her skin. The top of the dress had beads or something that teased me as my eyes were drawn to her cleavage.

I thanked the heavens that the dress was short. If I had thought that Rosalie had great legs, then Bella's could only be described as perfection. Perfection. There was no other word to describe her. Bella was perfection.

And I couldn't move. She was too beautiful. I suddenly couldn't think of a single reason why she should want to be with me. I just stood there staring at the perfect woman in front of me. I could no longer pretend that I didn't see how her body curved beneath her clothes.

I heard my name being called, but I couldn't stop my mind from running away with me. She and her dad were talking to the mayor. Whatever he said made her laugh. The sound was so pure and unaffected. I was more than a little shaken by what I was feeling inside.

Finally, I heard a snap beside my ear and I jumped. Alice was standing next to me. "Go talk to her," she said through clenched teeth.

"I… I can't."

Alice pinched my side. "You can and you will. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not good enough for her," I said. I watched as she and The Chief began mingling in the growing crowd.

"Don't make me smack you," Alice said. "You are so good enough. She'll be lucky to have you… just like you'll be lucky to have her. Now go." She gave me a little shove toward Bella and her dad. I looked down at my empty glass and wished that I had another.

I took a couple of steps and then looked back at Alice. She waved me forward. I took a deep breath and walked over to the woman of my dreams.

"Hi," I said and looked down at the floor.

She turned to me and said, "Edward… hi! You look so nice."

"You look… there are no words for how good you look. You're breathtaking, Bella," I gushed.

She bit her bottom lip and blushed. "Oh, don't do that," I said as I reached out and used my finger to release her lip. "You'll cause every man in here to have a heart attack if you do that."

"You're too much, Edward," she said as she looked at the floor.

I cupped her chin and raised her face to look at me. "I'm honest. You're the most beautiful woman in the room, Bella."

"Hello, Edward," The Chief said, pulling my attention away from the beauty before me.

"Congratulations, Chief," I said as I extending my hand to him.

He shook my hand and said, "Please, call my Charlie. Hey, you two match." He pointed to my shirt and then to Bella.

I looked at Bella again and said, "I guess we do. What a coincidence."

Bella smirked at me knowingly. "Yeah, a coincidence." She looked around me and asked, "Where's Alice?"

"Um." I looked around trying to locate my 'date'. "I really don't know. She was just here a minute ago."

"Poor, Edward, you've already lost your date," she teased.

I laughed and said, "Yeah I guess. What a shame." Maybe I would be leaving with a different date.

"Bells, I think we're being seated," Charlie said. "We're on the dais."

"I'll talk to you later," Bella said. As she walked away she reached out and squeezed my hand.

I watched her walk away. I could still feel the tingle from where her hand had briefly held mine. I was still staring after her when my dad startled me out of my stupor.

"You're being very obvious, son."

"You scared the shit out of me. I'm not exactly trying to be discreet, if you must know. Alice and I have a plan and if we pull it off, then Bella will be going home with me tonight."

"And if this plan backfires?" he asked.

"I'm trying to not think about that," I mumbled.

"You better find your seat. Dinner is about to be served." He walked away from me, but then turned and said, "Be careful tonight. We don't want anyone to be hurt."


	37. Chapter 37

_Join the _I Should Go - The Dresses_ group to see the girls' dresses!_

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 37**

I looked around and saw Alice sitting at a table at the front of the room. It was right beside the dais and just under where Bella was sitting with her dad. Alice found me in the crowd and waved for me to join her. I threw up my hand and then pointed to the bar.

"Could I get a Sam Adams Light, please?" The bartender reached in the cooler, opened the bottle, and handed it to me. I took a drink and tried to relax.

I walked to the table and sat next to Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were also at our table.

"Hi," I said to them. "You look very nice, Rosalie."

"Nice my ass," Emmett said. "She's smoking hot." He draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"Kindly remove your arm," Rosalie said curtly.

"Aw, c'mon, Rosie. Just admit that you like me a little. I saw how you looked at me when I walked out of my room tonight. You think I'm cute. Just admit it."

"I think no such thing. I think you're obnoxious and childish. You just surprised me with that suit. I didn't know that you had a uniform for every occasion," she replied.

"A year... tops," Alice said as she took a sip of her wine.

"My dad says six months," I said.

"We should start a pool."

"You can both kiss my ass," Rosalie said as she stood. "If you will excuse me, I need something a little stronger than wine." She walked away to the bar. Emmett watched her the entire time.

His eyes never left Rosalie as he said, "Can I get in on that pool? I think I can wear her down in three months."

Rosalie made it back to the table just as the waiters were serving the food. As dinner was winding down, my mother walked to the podium and began the evening's proceedings. She introduced everyone sitting on the dais. The president of the Chamber of Commerce spoke first about how much Charlie's contributions to the community were appreciated. My dad praised The Chief's work with the youths on the reservation. The mayor spoke about Charlie's work ethic and his commitment to the safety of Forks. Finally, Billy Black, who was for all intents and purposes was the leader of the Quileute nation, presented Charlie with the Man of the Year Award.

Charlie humbly accepted the award. He talked about how much the young people on the reservation had taught him. I saw the pride on Bella's face. I leaned over and whispered to Alice, "I didn't think she could be any more beautiful, but look at her now. She's so proud of him... she's beaming."

Everyone on the dais shook Charlie's hand as he took his seat. My mother went back to the podium and said, "Please, everyone, the evening isn't over. Please stay and enjoy the bar and the band." As if on cue, which it probably was, the band began playing.

Alice nudged me and said, "Go ask Bella to dance."

"But no one else is dancing yet," I replied.

"Then get the party started. Go ask."

I finished my beer and excused myself from the table. I walked up onto the dais and approached Bella. She was talking to her dad and admiring his plaque.

"Bella?" I said to get her attention. She turned and smiled at me, causing my heart to flutter. "Um, would you like to dance?"

"Oh, I don't... I can't dance."

"Everyone can dance," I replied. I held out my hand to her. "C'mon, dance with me... please."

She glanced at her dad and then looked back at me. She took my hand and said, "Okay. It's your feet."

I led her off the dais and onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. She smelled like the sweetest of strawberries. I inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Did you just sniff me?" she asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "I did. You always smell so sweet. Like strawberries and just a hint of something else. I can't really put my finger on it."

"It's freesia. I use strawberry shampoo, but my bodywash is freesia."

"Well, it's intoxicating."

She smiled. "Alice looks very pretty tonight," she said.

"Yes, she does," I replied. I pulled her a little closer to me. "Rosalie looks very nice too."

"I think Emmett agrees with you," she said as she nodded over my shoulder.

I turned to see that they had joined us on the dance floor.

"Emmett thinks that he can convince her that they belong together in three months."

"He must really like a challenge," she said with a laugh.

I noticed that the dance floor was beginning to fill up. This just gave me an excuse to hold Bella closer to me. I noticed that her body fit perfectly into mine. The band began playing a slow, instrumental version of 'Maybe I'm Amazed.'

"I love this song," Bella said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's becoming one of my favorites too," I replied.

I rested my cheek on Bella's head and reveled in the moment. She felt so right in my arms. I looked around the room and saw Alice dancing with Mr. Whitlock. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear, "I still say that you're the most beautiful woman in the room."

"You're very sweet, Edward."

"I'm very honest," I replied. "Do you want to get some air? There's a courtyard with a fountain in the back. We could go there and talk."

She looked around the room and finally said, "Okay...I guess."

I took her hand and led her to the courtyard. The night was surprisingly clear and unseasonably warm. The fountain was on and the courtyard was in bloom. It was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the sight of Bella looking up at the stars. The moon was full and it gave her face an ethereal glow. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"You're staring," she said.

"You're gorgeous," I replied.

"You're taken," she said.

"No, I'm not. Not yet anyway."

She looked at me and asked, "When did she do it?"

"Do what?"

"When did Alice break up with you?"

"Last week... before I bought the comics for the course and it was kind of mutual."

"Really?"

I nodded. I took her hand and said, "I think we both always knew that we weren't right for each other. We're better off as friends. She wants someone else anyway."

"Jasper?" I nodded. "I thought so," she said.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Totally!" she exclaimed. "Are you?"

"More than you will ever know." I took her other hand. "I kind of know how she feels. I want someone else too."

"Really?" I nodded. "Who?"

"You," I said as I leaned in and my lips finally were allowed to meet hers. I'd never felt a sensation like it before. I could feel her kiss all the way to my toes. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her body. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer to her.

Her lips parted, inviting me in. I deepened the kiss. She tasted like mint and wine. A soft moan escaped from one of us. I still can't tell you who; it could very well have come from both of us. I was completely consumed by this woman and our perfect kiss.

"I'll never get enough of that," I said.

"It took you long enough to do it," she said with a smirk.

"You have no idea how torturous the last week has been," I replied.

"I know. It seemed like someone was _always_ there!"

"And Alice had a plan," I said before I thought.

Bella stepped back from me and said, "Oh she did, did she? And just what was that plan?"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It was this… tonight," I said. "It was about patience and getting to know you. It was about seeing if it was more than just a physical thing. It was about more than just want and desire. It was about something deeper."

"Good plan," she said with a smile.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her again. Her sweet smell and delicious flavor invaded my senses. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I knew then what I wanted. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine ever feeling this perfectly happy with anyone else. If I had thought that what I had with Tanya was love, then I was so naïve. This… with Bella… this was love.

Our moment of complete and total bliss was interrupted suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned to see Jasper standing a few feet away from us. "You asshole! What are you doing?"

"Jasper, it's okay. Alice..."

"What about Alice? Are you just now remembering that you have a girlfriend, you bastard?"

"Jasper, please," Bella said as she stepped out from behind me.

"You shut-up. How could you do this to your friend?"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! We've done nothing wrong. You need to go find Alice."

Jasper jabbed me in the chest and said, "Maybe you should go find Alice, you two-timing jackass. I trusted you! I let you have her. How could you?" He shoved me and I stumbled backward.

"Seriously, Jasper... you need to calm down and back off," I said as I held up my hand to stop his advance.

"I'm going to fuck you up!" he yelled as he took a step toward me.

"Jasper!" Bella exclaimed. "You have no idea what's going on."

"I can figure it out! Get ready for the beating of your life, Cullen!"

"You'll do no such thing." We all turned to see Emmett and Alice standing across the courtyard. Alice began stomping toward us, which looked kind of comical in her four inch heels. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so fucked up.

"If you lay one more hand on Edward, I'll have Emmett arrest you," Alice said as she came to a stop in front of Jasper. "What do you mean by you let him have me? I belong to no man, much less that one," she said as she pointed at me. "I don't want him and he doesn't want me. God, you are such an idiot. Look at them together. They're meant to be together. Get your head out of your ass and see what's right in front of you."

Jasper looked at me and then at Bella. I reached out and pulled her to my side. "Alice and I decided that we're better as friends over a week ago."

"He didn't hurt you?" Jasper asked Alice.

She shook her head and said, "No. I want someone else."

"Who?"

"You, you idiot. I want you."

"You want… me?" Jasper asked as he stepped in front of Alice.

Alice sighed and touched Jasper's cheek. "Oh, honey, I've wanted you since I was fifteen."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You weren't ready… I wasn't ready. It was complicated. I don't know. Maybe I should have. I guess I was afraid that you didn't feel the same."

"I do… I do feel the same," Jasper said as he took Alice into his arms.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?" Alice asked.

"You're too good for me, Ally."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, silly boy."

"Everything all right here?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Everything is perfect," Jasper said as he stared into Alice's eyes.

"Well, it's about time," Emmett said as he clapped Jasper on the back. "You do know that he's been in love with you for almost a decade, right?"

"Really?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes.

"Really," Jasper replied as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"Well, now that all that's settled. I think maybe we ought to go back inside to the party… at least for a little while longer," I said as I looked down at my Bella. I wanted nothing more than to escape the evening's festivities and find a nice, quiet, _secluded_ place to be with her, but social conventions dictated that we stay a little longer.

"Unfortunately, you're right. We should go back inside," Bella took my hand and started leading me to the doors.

I stopped her just before we stepped inside and kissed her again. I'd truly never get enough of kissing her.

We hadn't taken two steps inside the great hall when we heard the scream. I turned to see Emmett's eyes go wide.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed as he pushed past us.

The scene was straight out of a bad Lifetime movie. Royce had Rosalie by the hair and was waving a gun at the surrounding crowd. People had their hands up and were backing away.

"Back it up," Royce yelled. "I'm just taking back what's mine. Back up and no one gets hurt." He jerked Rosalie around behind him by her hair and she screamed again.

"Shut-up! Just shut-up!" he yelled as he began dragging her toward the front doors.

"Fuck that," I heard Emmett mutter before he took off in a full sprint toward Royce and Rosalie.

"Emmett… no!" I called out, but I knew it was useless.

Emmett was within two feet of Royce, when he was noticed by the gun-wielding madman. Royce turned and aimed the gun. I heard the shot and saw Emmett stumble slightly to the right, but it didn't stop him. He tackled Royce.

As Royce hit the ground, Rosalie went one way and the gun went the other. Bella ran to Rosalie and pulled her away from the scene. We all watched as Charlie snatched the gun from the floor and Emmett began to beat Royce to a pulp.

"How does it feel, asshole!?" Emmett screamed with ever punch. "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine!?"

"Emmett! Emmett, that's enough," Charlie finally said. It did little good. It took four of Emmett's fellow officers to pull him off an unconscious Royce King.

"Emmy! Emmy! Oh, my God." Rosalie ran to Emmett and threw her arms around him. She pulled back and looked him over. "You're bleeding. He's bleeding!"

"I'm okay, Rosie," Emmett said as he stumbled to the side. "I just… I just need to sit…." Emmett slowly fell against Rosalie, dragging her with him as he fell to the floor.

"Call an ambulance!" Charlie yelled as my father pushed through the crowd.

"Help him! You have to help him! He's been shot! Royce shot him!" Rosalie screamed.

I bent down and took a hysterical Rosalie by the shoulders. "Rose, you need to let my dad take a look at Emmett, okay? Just step back and let him do his job."

"He's been shot," she whimpered.

"I know. Come with Bella and me, okay? He's going to be fine. My dad will help him." I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back to where Bella was standing. I looked up and saw my aunt, Aubrey, sobbing into Uncle Joe's shoulder.

"He can't die. He can't. He can't leave me," Rosalie sobbed.

"He's not going to die, Rose," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around her cousin. "He's going to be fine."

I knelt down beside my dad and watched as he grabbed a handful of cloth napkins from Charlie and began applying pressure to the wound.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Nothing right now," Dad replied. "It's not as bad as it looks. It's a shoulder wound. He won't be able to use this arm for a while until everything heals, but it isn't near any of his organs. Right now, I'm most concerned about stopping the blood loss."

We looked up as we heard the sirens.

"Go get the door," Dad ordered. I sprinted to the doors and jerked them open. I motioned for the paramedics. I pointed to Emmett first and then to a still unconscious Royce.

Several minutes later, both men were loaded into the ambulances. My dad went with Emmett while one of the officers went with Royce. When he finally woke from Emmett's beating, he would be placed under arrest. Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joe left immediately to follow the ambulance that held their injured son.

I think that the entire room was in shock. Most everyone had stayed, but now that the excitement was over, they didn't really know what to do. Rosalie was inconsolable and insisting that someone take her to the hospital. I finally found my mother in the crowd. We made eye contact and she nodded.

"Everyone," she said loudly. "Everyone. I think that after all that has happened tonight, we should just call it an evening. I'm sure that Chief Swan needs to get to the hospital and I want to be there for my nephew."

Mom turned to Mrs. Whitlock and asked that she stay to make sure that everyone left safely and that the caterers and the band were packed up and paid.

"Of course, Esme. You should go," Mary said.

"Jasper and I can stay too," Alice volunteered.

"C'mon," I said as I put my arm around my mom's shoulders. "I'll drive."


	38. Chapter 38

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

**_I Should Go _copyright 2013 nikkipattinson**

**I Should Go**

**Chapter 38**

Bella, Rosalie, Mom and I practically ran to my car. Rosalie was still sobbing, so Bella rode in the back seat with her. We followed Charlie, in the cruiser with lights blazing and siren blaring, to the emergency room.

We all ran through the doors in time to see my dad walk out. His suit was covered in blood, but he was smiling.

"Carlisle?" Mom asked.

"He's going to be fine. They got the bullet out. It was a small caliber so it didn't pack much of a punch. I made sure that it was bagged for your evidence, Charlie."

"Thanks, Doc," Charlie said.

"It didn't hit a bone, so nothing is broken. There are no real internal injuries other than the obvious. The team is cleaning the wound and will stitch him up. He'll have to keep the arm immobile for a few weeks, but I expect that he will make a full recovery."

"Oh, thank God," Aunt Aubrey said as she collapsed in a nearby chair.

"He's being admitted overnight for observation. He'll be moved to a room shortly."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Uncle Joe said as he shook Dad's hand. "When can we see him?"

"You and Aubrey can go on back," Dad said. "I'm going to go see if I can find some scrubs to change into."

"Thank you," Aubrey said as she hugged my dad, completely ignoring the blood.

We watched them walk through the double doors. Rosalie had managed to stop crying, but she was holding onto Bella for dear life.

"Are you two going to be okay here for a while?" Charlie asked Bella and Rosalie.

"We'll be fine, Dad."

"I'll need to get a statement from you, Rose."

"Okay, fine, whatever. I just want to put this all behind me and forget that this night ever happened."

"I'm going to go and make sure that Royce is properly detained."

"Charlie?" I called to him as he walked away. I turned to Mom and asked her to stay with Bella and Rosalie. I caught up with The Chief and asked, "Do you think that Royce will file charges against Emmett?"

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"Well, for assault."

"I didn't see an assault. What did you see?" he replied with a smile.

"Why don't you tell me what I saw?"

"_I_ saw an officer subdue a madman with a gun who was trying to take a hostage. I think you'll be hard-pressed to find anyone else in town who saw anything other than that." He smiled again and patted my shoulder as he walked away.

I shook my head and returned to where the ladies had sat in the waiting room.

"Is everything all right?" Mom asked.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"This is entirely my fault," Rosalie moaned. "I shouldn't have come here. If it weren't for me, Emmett wouldn't have been shot. I'll never forgive myself."

"It wasn't you're fault, Rose," Bella said. "Royce pulled the trigger. It's his fault and he'll pay for it. Right, Edward?"

"He'll probably be charged with attempted murder for Emmett and assault and attempted kidnapping for you, Rosalie," I replied. "Needless to say, I think your divorce will go through rather quickly and easily after this."

"I never want to lay eyes on him again," Rosalie said as she glared at the door Charlie had walked through.

The doors opened suddenly and Uncle Joe walked over to us. "Rosalie… Emmett is asking for you."

"He is?"

"Yep. He wants to make sure that you're okay and he doesn't believe us. He wants to see you. Will you come with me?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Rosalie stood quickly and followed Uncle Joe through the double doors.

Bella turned to me and asked, "Who had one night in the betting pool?"

I laughed and said, "Unfortunately no one." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Edward… your mom is right here."

"I really don't care," I said as I kissed her again. "I'm just so happy that you're okay and that I can do this now without anyone getting mad or upset."

"I'm a little upset," Mom pouted.

"You don't count," I replied as I kissed the top of Bella's head.

Mom smiled and said, "I wondered how long it would take you both to figure it out."

*****ISG*****

**Six Months Later**

"See this. I love this," I said as I kissed the small mole on Bella's neck. I moved down to her shoulder and kissed it. "I love this shoulder too." I kissed my way to her belly-button. "This is the most exquisite belly-button in the world. I love it!" I moved down her body to her inner thigh and kissed her there. "This little patch of skin here… I adore it."

Bella giggled and said, "You're being silly."

I licked the inside of her thigh and then said, "I love how you taste."

"That I'm more inclined to believe," she replied. "At least that sense isn't impaired. I don't know how you can profess to love things that you can't see."

"I don't need my glasses to know every inch of your body. I could go completely blind and still know you. I've memorized your body."

I kissed her knee before I crawled back up her body and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Mm hmm, so you say," she said teasing me.

I began tickling her sides and she shrieked with laughter. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled her over on top of me. I kissed her lips again and said, "I love you."

"All of me?" she asked as her eyes grew dark with hunger for me.

"Every part," I whispered as I buried my face in her neck.

"Oh, God, that feels good," she moaned.

"Tell me you love me," I said as I threaded my hand through her hair. I kissed and nibbled at her neck just to hear her moan. "Say it," I whispered against her skin.

"I love you," she said breathlessly. "I love you… I love you… I love you." She repeated the words I wanted to hear between my assaults on her lips.

Her lips left mine and began working their way down my body. She kissed my neck at that spot she knew made me shudder. She giggled when I moved beneath her. I reached down and gently pinched her nipple. I heard her gasp.

"Behave," I whispered.

"Um, no," she said against my chest. She dragged her tongue around the outline of my tattoo. "I love this part. It's sexy," she purred.

"Yeah, I'm so sexy," I mumbled.

She kissed the center of the mark on my skin before looking into my eyes and saying, "You're the sexiest man alive."

I laughed loudly and pulled her back to me so that I could kiss her. "You lie. I know for a fact that the title belongs to Channing Tatum. The damn magazine was on the coffee table for a month."

"_People_ magazine just hasn't seen you yet," she replied.

I rolled us over and hovered over her. I gently brushed the hair off of her face. "You are so beautiful. I want you so much."

"Show me," she said softly.

That was all the invitation I needed.

Until….

"Edward! Are you home?"

Bella's eyes went wide as she said, "Is that your mother?"

I dropped my head to Bella's chest and said, "Fuck me. Yes, it's my mother."

Bella pushed me off of her and began covering her naked body with the sheet. "What is she doing here?"

I got out of the bed and said, "Trying to get me put in prison for matricide." I gritted my teeth and made a decision. "I'll be right back." I fumbled around on the bedside table for my glasses. I found them and slid them on my face.

"Edward," Bella called out in a loud whisper. "You don't have any clothes on."

"I know," I replied.

"Don't you think you should wrap a towel around yourself or something?"

"No," I said as I opened the bedroom door and proceeded downstairs.

"Hi, Mom," I said as I stepped into the kitchen. My mother had her head in my refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the grocery store, so I stopped by to see if you needed anything," she said. A second later she actually looked at me. Her mouth fell open and she stumbled back into the stove behind her. "What are you…? You're naked!"

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Does it bother you? I mean, you did wipe my bare bottom… remember?"

"But… but… you're… you're…." She took the dishtowel off of the counter and thrust it at me. "Cover yourself!"

"Why? This is _my_ house. I can walk around naked in it if I want to." I went to the refrigerator, bent over with my ass toward her, and got a bottle of water. I stood up and took a drink before turning to my mom with a smile.

"But your… thing… it's… you're… aroused." She tried to hand me the dish towel again. I took it and put it on the counter behind me.

"Yes, Bella is upstairs."

"What is that on your chest?" she asked as she tried to not look at my penis.

"It's called a tattoo, Mother. Do you like it? I'm thinking of getting Bella's name on my ass." I turned and pointed. "Right here."

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed her.

"I didn't raise you to be so vulgar, Edward," she said as she snatched her purse from the couch. "And that thing on your chest… I just… how could you?"

"Let's get something straight right now. This is _my_ house. I pay the bills. These are _my_ things. You are barging into _my_ home and invading _my_ privacy. What would you have done if you had walked in and Bella and I were having sex on the couch?"

"Is that a possibility?" she asked as she looked at where her purse had just been.

"Yes, as is the recliner, the kitchen table, the counter top in the kitchen…."

She held up her hand and said, "Stop… just stop."

"This is your one and only warning, Mom. Quit coming into my house unannounced. I don't want to change the locks, because if there is an emergency, you or Dad might need to get in here. Until that time, you are to knock. If I don't open the door for you, then assume that I am either not at home or otherwise engaged. Do not, and I repeat, do not let yourself in. I am a grown man. I do not need my mother to take care of me. I do a fine job all by myself. Plus, I have Bella now and she keeps me fed and clothed… for the most part. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"You don't need me." she said as she began to cry.

I sighed. "No, Mom, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I love you and I will always need you, but I'm not twelve years old. You have to start treating me like an adult. That means giving me some privacy."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. Just promise me that this is the last time that you will barge into my house without calling first or at least knocking."

"I promise," she whispered.

"Thank you. I would hug you, but, well, that would be weird. If you don't mind, could you please go? I'll call you and Dad later."

"Okay," she said as she opened the door. "Tell Bella 'hi' for me."

"I will. I'll talk to you later." She wiped her eyes and walked out the door. .

I made sure that the door was locked behind her before I took the stairs two at a time back to Bella. I burst through the bedroom door, said, "Where were we?"

Bella squealed as I leapt on top of the woman I loved.

**Epilogue**

I tried in vain to straighten my tie. "Never can get the damn thing right," I muttered. I finally gave up and turned away from the mirror. Jasper was pulling at his tie as well, but I think it had more to do with the fact that Alice had pulled it a little too tight because it was a perfect Windsor.

I pointed at it and said, "I should have let your better half tie mine too."

Tugging at his collar, Jasper said, "Not if you want to breathe. It's too fucking tight."

"C'mere," Emmett said from across the room. He was dressed in his new dress uniform. The previous one had been destroyed in the events of a year ago. He reached up and tugged gently on the knot of Jasper's tie. "Better?" he asked as relief washed over Jasper's face.

"Yes," Jasper said with a sigh. He collapsed in a nearby chair. "How much longer, Ed?"

"The wedding planner will come and get us when it's time," I replied.

He nodded and took out his phone. I saw him open a game and start to play.

I walked over to Emmett as he stared out the window of the church. I placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm just not much for making a spectacle of myself. You know that. Standing up at the altar, with almost the entire town staring at me is kind of unnerving."

"We have that in common, cousin. Don't worry about it. It will be over before you know it," I replied.

"How are you holding it together? These types of things usually send you running for the hills."

"I keep reminding myself that I'm doing it for someone who I care about. She's worth it, right?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Yep, she's definitely worth it. Maybe if I keep reminding myself of that, I can get through it without making a fool of myself."

"I just want to get this dog and pony show over with so the real party can begin," Jasper interjected from across the room.

A soft knock drew our attention to the door. It opened and Jessica stuck her head in. "It's time," she said.

We filed out of the room and took our places at the front of the church. The doors at the back opened to reveal Alice. She smiled and began walking slowly down the aisle. I looked at Jasper and saw him return her smile.

Alice had been good for Jasper. She seemed to ground him in a way that he'd never been before. He no longer smoked marijuana and he drank very little. He had taken on more responsibility at work. So much so, that his father was talking about retiring and turning it all over to Jasper.

He, Emmett, and I had started working out together after Emmett fully recovered from the incident with Royce. I'd never seen Jasper look so healthy and happy. He looked better than he did in high school when we'd played ball together.

Emmett too had come a long way in a year. He'd completely recovered from the gunshot wound. Rosalie was by his side through the entire process. She stayed with him and did everything for him for the weeks that he couldn't use his arm. She helped him through his physical therapy. She stayed by his side through it all.

At first, Emmett thought she did it out of guilt, but as the weeks progressed, he began to see what we all knew. Rosalie was head over heels for him and he felt the same about her.

She never moved out of his house and eventually she moved out of his guest room and into his bedroom. They'd been inseparable ever since.

I was right about Rosalie's divorce going through without a hitch. After Royce was convicted of attempted murder of a police officer, attempted kidnapping, and assault with a deadly weapon, James Jones decided that he no longer needed to represent Royce in the divorce case. He recused himself and retreated without so much as a whimper. I might have had a hand in that, since I let it slip to the judge that James had been the one who actually rented the car that Royce had used to stalk Rosalie in Forks.

Without representation, and with Royce on his way to prison, I could push through a now uncontested dissolution of marriage petition. Rosalie was officially a free woman less than six months after the man of the year banquet.

The music changed. My breath caught in my throat as Bella began walking down the aisle toward me. She was breathtaking. The dress that Alice had helped pick was perfect.

I must have had an interesting expression on my face, because Bella smirked, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. As she got to the altar, I leaned forward and whispered, "You look lovely."

"You clean up nicely, too, Cullen," she said with a grin. She took her place across from me and we turned to the double doors at the back of the church. Jessica had pulled them shut just as the wedding march began.

With a flourish, Jessica threw the doors open to reveal Rosalie standing in the doorway on the arm of her father. Rosalie looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. She looked happier than I thought she could. She was radiant with it.

She started walking down the aisle and I turned to look at Emmett. I could see the tears trying to spill over out of his eyes. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed back the tears of complete joy.

I reached out and touched his shoulder. He tore his eyes from Rosalie long enough to acknowledge me with a grateful smile, before returning to stare as his bride made it to the altar.

"You… you…." For I think the first time in his life, Emmett was at a loss for words.

Rosalie smiled and said, "You too." Her father placed her hand in Emmett's before taking his seat beside Rosalie's mother.

As the ceremony began, my eyes just automatically landed on Bella. It didn't matter where we were or how crowded the room was, I could always find her. She was my 'true North'. It was like my mind and body instinctively knew that I belonged at her side.

I thought back to the eighteen months that had brought us to this moment. I no longer hated Tanya for what she had done. I was almost thankful for it. If she hadn't hurt me, I would have married her and stayed in Chicago. I would have missed out on finding the love of my life.

I slid my hand into my pocket and touched the ring that I had placed there that morning. It wasn't as large or over-the-top as the one I had bought Tanya, because Bella wouldn't have wanted something that gaudy. It was a simple three quarter carat, oval cut diamond on a thin, white gold band. It wasn't fancy, but it was perfect. It reminded me of Bella.

I had already talked to Charlie. I had his blessing. Tonight, after the reception, I was going to ask Bella to be mine… forever.

**The End**

_of this part of the story..._


End file.
